Everones at it No Time to Sleep
by Breakfast.At.Aras
Summary: Bella Swan & Her brother Emmett Swan's family is in debt & Bella has been forced to date Jacob Black.A new family moves to town though; twins Edward and Alice Cullen. Will Bella find True Love? How will they overcome their problems? CURRENTLY ON-HIATUS!
1. No Time to Sleep

**A/N ok this is my VERY first story so please please be nice **

**I hope you all like it. & please review. Just so you know the first few chapters are a bit shorter than the later chapters. So don't hate me for the first 2 or 3 chapters being short! Also this is just to start it off so the story will get MUCH better in the next few chapter. Enjoy **

**Bella Swan's family is in debt & Bella has been forced to date Jacob Black to have his father who owns a bank help her family with their enormous debt. A new family moves to town though; siblings Edward and Alice Cullen. Bella finds herself attracted to Edward and he feels the same way about her. Maybe it's even love? but Edward and Bella can't be together publicly because Bella is still with Jacob… **

**Everyone's At it / No Time to sleep**

**Bella's POV**

"WHO THE EFF DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!" I heard my mother Renee shout from downstairs. I pressed my hands to my ears tightly trying to push out all the noise; to forget everything & just drift off as I lay in my bed.

"I KNOW WHO I AM! I'M THE ONE IN THIS FAMILY WHO MOTHER EFFING PAYS THE BILLS!" my father Charlie retorted. I tightened my blanket around myself & squeezed my ears more tightly to my hands. I felt my eyes get hotter as tears rolled down my face. Renee and Charlie had fought at least four times in the past week and it only seemed to get worse. They mainly fought about our money problems and about how we were in debt; and the fights normally went till 6am at the latest, but they left me tired during my days at school. Every morning before school I got up a bit early and applied as much make-up as I could to hide the bags under my eyes.

As I lay there silent in my bed I sensed someone enter my room and I turned to see why. Standing there leaning up against my door was my brother Emmett. Emmett's one year older than me and were extremely close; except he's always so protective over me. I suppose him being overly protective is an okay thing though.

"Sorry Little Sis, did I wake you up?" he whispered to me. I was in shock that he had come into my room and I felt immediately embarrassed that he had seen me as the mess I was. I instantly wiped my tears off of my face using my sleeve.

"No I don't think you could possibly wake me up when it's this loud down their" I whispered back motioning my finger downstairs and forcing out a quiet laugh. He frowned and his face scrunched up oddly. Had he not believed my laugh? I shouldn't have tried to lighten the mood! He walked slowly towards the bed and sat down.

"Are you okay Bella?" he asked and I nodded "I don't think this is good for you. Are those tear stains on your face?" I blushed to the fact that he had noticed my tears. I had to say something so that he wouldn't worry but I was at a loss of words. I could feel my eyes watering up again as more tears strolled down my cheeks.

" I just don't know what to do!" I took a deep breath. "I mean I've been dating Jacob for a couple weeks now and he's convinced his father to be easy on our debt but it's not getting any easier. I mean they haven't stopped fighting and it's not like the debt is going away it's just sitting there waiting to be paid and I hate having to be in a relationship where I don't actually like the guy. Jacobs a nice guy I'm just not interested in him in that way!" I looked into Emmett's eyes and it looked as if he was going to cry too. He quickly embraced me in one of his bear hugs & squeezed me tight then he released me; still holding my shoulders straight so him and me didn't break the eye contact he told me.

"Bella you know it's not your responsibility to keep the family running. You already do so much and I can see it's taking a strain on you. Promise me you will stop putting so much weight on your shoulders. You're such a tiny little thing; I'm surprised you've lasted so long. Promise me." He said; his gaze getting more intense. I broke our eye contact and stared down at my bed. It seemed like minutes before I spoke again.

"I suppose I'll try." I still couldn't look up but Emmett cupped my chin in his hands and brought my face to look up to his. He sighed.

" I suppose that's as much as I'll get out of you; but if you don't love Jacob you should really break up with him."

"But I can't!" I said; a tint of panic in my voice and of course Emmett noticed it.

"What do you mean? You can do whatever you want; and I don't want you to be unhappy dating Jacob." He frowned.

"Well…" I paused "It's the least I can do for the family; it's helping us keep the house. Plus I think dad would be angry if I broke up with Jacob. He knows as much as you and I do that me dating Jacob is helping the family." Not like I wanted to date Jacob I thought of him like a close friend; but he had always liked me since I was in the 8th grade and I just recently took him up on his proposition. Every time I kissed him I shuddered a bit on the inside but then I reminded myself it was for the family.

Emmett leaned over again and gave me one final bear hug then he kissed my forehead and stood up.

"Get some sleep little sister. You'll need to be good and awake for tomorrow. A new family is apparently coming to town and mom wants us and Rose to show the family around. She's already made friends with the mother of the family." He sighed as I laid back down into my bed. Rosalie was Emmett's girlfriend of two years "Love you lil sis!"

"Love you too Emmett" I smiled and closed my eyes as I heard my door click closed. I had felt completely awake before Emmett came in but now I felt tired and my body was week. I slowly drifted off thinking about what the new family would be like.

The last thing I heard was Renee screaming to Charlie to put something down than I heard a smash and she screamed more about her _new china_ sounding infuriated.

**A/N Ok then that was my story. Sorry the first chapter was short and probably wasn't very good. But I plan on the next chapter being in Edward's point of view and as the story progresses it will most defiantly get better.**


	2. Cello Song

**A/N Hey people. Just so you all know this is chapter number two & it's in Edwards POV**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight… if I did it probably wouldn't be quiet as cool.**

Edwards POV

I was shocked at the beauty of this meadow I was seeing. The sun was shining and it seemed as if everything was sparkling. I started walking in the direction of what sounded like a stream. I could hear one of my favorite pieces by Debussy playing "Claire De Lune". I walked for a few minutes marveling the beauty of this meadow; I couldn't take in all the perfection but I tried my best. I could begin to see the stream and I quickened my pace as I went to perch by it. I hummed along to the music and then turned my head to the left to see the most beautiful and exquisite girl I had seen in my whole life. She was sitting by the stream and she looked as if she'd been weeping. She had long brunette hair that looked almost to her waist and she had pail white skin. She could only have been seventeen at the oldest; she looked into my eyes and I could see that hers were a dark chocolate color that looked as if they would go on forever. She had indeed been crying. I got up instantly and started to walk towards her. I had to comfort her; I felt a need to protect her from all harm.

As I got closer I laid my hand on her shoulder and she looked up to me and with one breath she said

"Help me." Her voice sounded like bells and it was the most wonderful sound I had ever heard! But what did she mean by 'Help me'? All of a sudden the lovely music stopped and it was filled with some sort of heavy metal with screaming voices everywhere. The meadow was ungulfed in flame and treacherous men came running and they were jumping around aggressively. The beautiful brunette was separated from me and I looked to find her in the middle of this hell. Each of the men pulled money from their pockets and they threw chunks into the fire letting it burn. I started to run to my beautiful angel but the fire was comparable to a giant wall that I was not permitted to pass. She sat in the middle screaming my name and pleading for help. I didn't know what to do I HAD to help her.

I felt a pop at my ear and it stung briefly. Added to this I could hear my name almost being chanted. "Edward, Edward, EDWARD"

My eyes flung open and I was in shock to see my twin sister Alice shaking me. We were in my parent's car driving on our way to the town of Forks where we would start our new life.

"Edward!" She basically yelled at me "Thank God your awake. Are you okay?" I twisted my head in opposite directions looking around. It all must have just been a dream but I couldn't get the beautiful angel out of my mind and I still felt a need to help her.

"I'm fine I must have just dozed off." Hopefully Alice wouldn't push the situation. I felt drained of all my energy after the dream.

"You don't look fine! Your sweating like a pig and you were thrashing around in your sleep!"

I groaned "I was?"

"Yes! What were you dreaming of?"

"Nothing Alice. Just don't push it!" I couldn't share my dream; she would just laugh at my face. Alice's tiny face looked almost and she snapped at me.

"Edward Cullen! You will share that dream with me. I was just looking out the window watching the trees pass when suddenly it was completely black. Except for of course these massive flames that were surrounded me! And then when I finally regain myself I turn around to see you convulsing in the corner!" Her finger was jabbing at my chest and I felt spooked. Had we just experienced one of those twin things?

I whispered to Alice my dream so that our parents, Esmee & Carlisle, wouldn't begin to worry and ask questions.

"Wow!" she said "You finally get a girlfriend and you dreamt her up!" she giggled and my face began to feel hot.

"She was not my girlfriend! And don't judge my dating life pixie; I just haven't found a girl a like!" I almost growled this at her but she just laughed harder in response.

"You know you can't offend me by calling me a pixie but whatever. Let's not talk about this for the rest of the ride. Aren't you excited to start school though?!" she started bouncing on the spot. Alice missed her old friends but was even more excited to meet new friends and new people to go shopping with.

Although Alice and me were twins her and me looked nothing, and I mean nothing alike. She was 5'2 at the most and I towered over her at 6'1, she had short spiky black hair and mine was well still short but normally messy and bronze. Although we both shared as what other people called them 'Stunning' green eyes.

We drove for another two hours until we reached the town of forks and it only took us 15 minutes to reach our new home. It was a tall White House; sort of ordinary but I'm sure it'd be beyond ordinary when Esmee had a go at it. It was bigger than our old house too. It didn't seem like much but it was a noticeable difference. I sure would miss living in Anchorage, Alaska. I hated the idea of starting out in a new school; for at least a while my family and me would be the talk of this town and I'd rather just not be noticed.

It was already 11pm so I decided to skip helping unpack and I ran upstairs to where my new room was supposed to be and I laid down in a bed my mother made sure was in the house before we even sold our old house. I closed my eyes and I started to drift away. Tomorrow would be my first day at the new school.

When I opened my eyes to the new morning I wasn't surprised to not see sun pouring into my window. My mother had pre warned me that I wouldn't have to worry about the sun since I had never really liked sun to begin with. I got up and out of my bed and headed straight into my bathroom. I showered quickly then finished getting ready. When I headed downstairs I saw Alice sitting excitedly on one of the chairs at our new dining table with a plate in front of her. It looked like it had toast with peanut butter spread across it. When I took a seat across from her she pushed the plate across the table towards me smiling immensely.

"Aren't you excited?" her smile faded into a fake pout when she saw I was pretty much emotionless.

"Not really. Alice you know I hate being the center of attention. I just want to get this first day done and over with." I grumbled to her; but instead her pout returned right back to her joyful smile.

"Well hurry up and finish eating because I want to get to school early to meet my new friends!"

"What do you mean? You haven't even met anyone here yet."

"Well mom made a friend named Renee and she has two kids. Emmett and Isabella, well actually she likes to be called Bella but anyway." She paused. Her speaking picked up and almost doubled. "Well mom thinks that we should become great friends! And she gave me their locker numbers. 116 and 248, but apparently they normally hang out at Emmett's girlfriends locker 247, and well we're supposed to meet them there! Then they are going to show us around the school, well during lunch anyway but we'll see them in the morning briefly so we can introduce ourselves AND oh I'm just so excited I can already tell Bella and me are going to be the best of friends and…"

I cut her off "Umm Alice maybe we can talk later. Don't you think we should actually get to school if you plan on doing this?" I stood up grabbing my toast and motioned for the door while taking a bite. Alice and me left and we both hopped into my Silver Volvo, a gift from my parents on my 16th birthday, and then I sped off towards forks high.

I went into the office of Forks high alone because Alice had ran off to meet her new friends at their lockers. I looked at the large desk that took up most of the office and walked up to an older woman probably around her Forty's with short untamed dirty blonde hair who was very engrossed in typing on her keyboard. I cleared my throat loudly enough so she'd notice me. She looked up immediately and smiled what I think she though was a sexy smile; instead it just looked creepy and pushed to me.

"Oh you must be the new boy. Edward?" she asked. I just nodded my head. "Well here. Take this slip and make sure all of your teachers sign it ok; take another one for your sister too. Alice right?" I nodded again. "Okey Dokey, well here are both of your schedules we'll assign you two lockers at the end of the day and have a great day Mr. Cullen!" She flashed me another one of her awful smiles and returned back to her work. I exited the office feeling slightly disgusted.

I started towards the lockers that Alice had indicated I go to. I read the numbers as I passed. 210, 215, 222, 234. Then suddenly I heard Alice call my name and I looked up to see Alice standing with a group of 7 other people who all looked to be very beautiful. I saw that Alice had a huge grin strewn upon her face and she pointed to her left and I looked.

I stopped dead in my tracks. There standing next to Alice was the beautiful Brunette angel of my dreams. Except this time she looked much happier.

**A/N okay I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter! And I will try to post the next one as soon as possible!**

**Thanks for reading and please REVIEW!**

**Please…**


	3. Everyones at it

**A/N **

**OK. So sorry for this chapter being later. I had already written it a while ago except I wrote it on my I-pod and than I couldn't send it to my e-mail so I had to re-write it completely. Anyway enjoy this chapter and I'll try to get the next one up as soon as possible!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to the twilight books! Although I do own two characters so far in this story. Winifred & Duke!**

**EPOV**

There standing next to Alice was the beautiful angel of my dream! I stood there in the middle of the hallway for approximately 30 seconds just staring. When I finally snapped out of it I saw Alice with her arms tightly folded across her chest and she seemed to be scowling at me. She was probably embarrassed. In fact, I should feel embarrassed! Half the school probably thought I was crazy by now, I'd be known as that boy who just stood in the middle of the hallway like an insane fool! I wouldn't be surprised if I had been drooling either!

I gathered myself up and started to walk towards the group of friends. I looked back and forth between Alice and the Angel.

"Edward!" Alice said tapping my shoulder "This is Bella; she and Emmett" she pointed to a tall boy who was probably 6'5 who was ripped with muscles and had short brown hair "and Rose" she pointed to a tall girl who was probably 5'8 with long blonde hair "will be showing us around town! They're the new friends I told you about!" she began to bounce a bit; joy obviously being the cause. Emmett coughed as to catch my attention and I jumped as if id been hit. Silly me, they probably thought I was crazy!

I reached my hand out to shake his.

"Hello I'm Edward Cullen; Alice's twin brother." Emmett laughed at that.

"Well for twins you two look nothing a like!" he laughed more as he grabbed Bella the angel to his side in a hug "This little squirt right here is my lil sis, she's a year younger than me so it'd be really odd if we were twins!" they both seemed to laugh at that. He then pulled Rose to his side holding her waist "and this hot goddess right here is my girlfriend, so know that if you make a move towards her you might die!" he laughed again; it must have been a joke but I felt fearsome of his words. Rose's face scrunched up and she hit his chest.

"Emmett babe! Be nice to the new kids! Guys don't worry he's not as scary as he looks."

Emmett smirked "but Rose here is even scarier than she looks!" Roses jaw dropped open and she punched his chest again.

"Sorry Babe! You know I love you!" Emmett said after letting Bella go and raising his free hand to hold Roses. Then two caramel-hared people poked their heads past Bella, Emmett, & Rose smiling. The two stepped in front of them and the girl held her hands out to shake mine.

"Hello." She said "I'm Winifred, but you can call me Winni, like everyone else!" a broad smile grew across her face and she seemed to light up. Winifred was around 5'6 with slightly below shoulder length caramel colored hair. She was pale like the boy standing next to her. I turned to him next to shake his hand before he spoke.

"And I'm Winni's brother; Duke. We're twins; and also in your grade." There was no doubt the two of them were twins. Duke was 6'1 I guessed and he had caramel hair to match his sister. They both were very good looking; almost reminding me of foxes. Me and Duke both turned to Alice after hearing her loud clap. She started to bounce with excitement.

"So there's another pair of twins here! Oh wow this is so exciting! We HAVE to go shopping! Kai Winni?" she looked to Winifred who nodded her head smiling. I must have been frowning because the angel Bella started to talk to me.

"Edward are you ok?" she said. I felt joy run through my veins because she had spoken to me! In fact she knew who I was. "Edward?" she asked again after I hadn't replied.

"Oh ya sorry. I just feel a bit distracted."

"Why?" she asked.

"Umm not sure. Probably just since I'm a bit tired." I lied; she was my distraction.

"Hmm. Well what's your schedule like. Maybe we have a few classes together?" I handed her my schedule and she started to scan over it than looked up at my again. "We have Biology together after lunch and that's it." She frowned; maybe that was a sign she liked me! She than scanned the paper again "but you have Trigonometry first period with Winni & Duke than third period you have Gym with Duke and Jacob!" she smiled this time; god what a perfect smile she had. I smiled back.

"Well at least I'll have some classes with people I already know." Than I thought back to the third name she mentioned. "Wait! Who's Jacob?"

"Oh, I forgot you haven't met him yet. He's my Boyfr-" than all of a sudden she was cut off by a tall; cut that; extremely tall dark skinned boy, well more like man in my eyes. He was at least an inch of two taller than Emmett was and he was extremely muscular. I wonder who would win in a fight between the two?

"Howdy!" he said reaching his hand out to shake mine. I shook his to be friendly but I didn't feel friendly towards him like I had the others. Bella frowned and before anyone could see she smiled brightly and quickly; I could tell it was a fake smile but everyone else probably fell for it.

"Hi I'm Edward Cullen"

"Oh! The new boy. I'm Jacob Black!" so this was the Jacob Bella was talking about. Than he reached his arm around Bella's waist and pulled her closer. Oh my Effing god! Why did he do that?! Please god; tell me he's another one of her brothers! "I'm Bella's boyfriend! She must have already told you that though!" He smiled widely and it almost seemed like he was trying to taunt me! Why god! I begged that he wasn't her boyfriend; couldn't you have just done one nice thing for me? Jacob than kissed the top of her head and I flinched just the tiniest bit. The woman of my dreams; the girl I loved (Oh my effing god?! Did I just say I loved her?) Is already taken by another man. I had to have her; but how?

Than I was snapped back into reality.

Bella started to talk again; her bell like voice was the only thing that kept me calm. "Ok Edward. It was nice meeting you! You and Alice will eat lunch with us right?" I nodded my head "And are you two still coming over to our house after school so we can show you around town?" I nodded my head again. I briefly remembered Alice saying something about that this morning. The she smiled her beautiful bright smile and turned away with Jacob at her hip. All I did was stand there. I couldn't speak or anything. I felt as if my life was just ripped to pieces. Except I didn't understand why! I was somehow inlove; maybe love at first sight was true? Maybe, just maybe the dream I had was some sort of a hidden message. I had to save Bella from something; but what?

Then Bella turned her head back around to look at me as she walked and she waved one last time; and as the fool I was I waved to her. She turned back around and then she and JACOB (god I think I hate him) disappeared around the corner.

Alice than jumped in front of me; taking me back into the real world and away from my distraction. "Are you ready for Trigonometry?!" she asked " You, me, Winni, and Duke share that class together! Isn't that amazing?" She started to bounce lightly. And I simply nodded my; I suppose I was at a loss of worlds COMPLETELY! Winifred and Duke swung around from their lockers to face me and both flashed me smiles; I forced them a smile so that hopefully they wouldn't question me. Except later when me and Alice were alone I would have to tell her about my undying love. She would Most likely understand.


	4. I'm a Broken Heart

**A/N **

**SORRY SORRY SORRY! I've just been so busy lately and I swear I'll try my hardest to update as soon as possible! Anyway enjoy this chapter Kai!**

**As well I've decided to have a specific song for each chapter.**

**This chapter's song is:**

"**I'm a Broken Heart" by The Bird and the Bee**

**DISCLAIMER: don't own twilight…**

**EPOV**

I entered my first class of the day heartbroken. I walked up to a black haired balding man; who had to be the teacher. He smiled at me and I couldn't help but feel creeped. Without speaking I passed him the slip the secretary had given me earlier and he signed it.

"Hello. I'm Edward Cullen." I said in my most polite tone.

"Ah yes. Alice's brother no doubt. I'm Mr. Langton. Go ahead and sit wherever you want!" he said. I thought I was odd how he refereed to my sister as an old friend but I simply chose to try and forget about the creep of the teacher as much as I could.

I scanned the classroom to see Alice and Winni sitting together and Duke sitting behind them with an empty desk beside him. They all motioned for me to come over. I sat down next to Duke and the four of us started to chat.

"So" Alice started "Winni just mentioned how about a month from now the crews going down to new York for week to see Muse!" she clapped her hands in excitement. Duke & Winifreds faces both had explosive smiles on and they were all staring in my direction. Waiting for a response.

"Alice do you even know who Muse is?" I questioned my naive sister.

"Of course I do! And please come with us?"

"How do you even know mom & dad will let you go?"

"They have to! If they don't I'll cry & then they'll feel bad and let me go" all three of them laughed.

"I suppose I'll go if mom & dad let you. Whose all going?"

"Well... Me, Winni, Duke, Emmett, Rosalie, Bella" oh god my angels coming! I smiled secretly "Jacob" and as soon as my happiness began it was soon ripped away "and some guy jasper who's tight with the group!" then Alice turned to look at Winifred "Winni, why wasn't jasper at school again?" Winifred flashed a smile that seemed impossibly bigger than the last

"Oh. Jaspers home-schooled!" Alice snapped her fingers " I have to remember that! GAWD! What's jasper like?"

"Oh jaspers super cool. He's a year older than we are; with like crazy blonde hair & he's like totally tall. Not as tall as Emmett though. Like 6'3! Anyway he moved to forks 3 years ago from Fort Worth, Texas. Alice I swear you'll love him. He's a great guy!"

Duke laughed "Don't forget to mention his accent!" Winni seemed to scowl at him.

"Don't worry. You can barely hear it. It's gone down a lot since he first came."

"Why would it be a bad thing?" Alice asked "I like accents!"

Then the classes chatter hushed down & a booming voice came from Mr. Langton at the front. The entire class he just taught us some basic review on the board. I'm guessing he was just going easy on the class cause there were new students.

Throughout the class I could hear almost constant whisper the entire class and it all seemed to feature the group of friends who had welcomed my sister and me so openly.

"God; I wonder why they let those two hang out with them!"

"Oh my! That new boys Hot! I wonder if he's single?"

"Who's the little pixie girl?"

"Think they're dating?"

"Naww I heard they're related!"

"The pixies pretty hot! I'd love to tap that!" I growled. Oh my god did I actually just growl?? But still hearing that pissed me off; and I'm pretty protective over my sister and I swear to god whoever said that is never; EVER; going to touch Alice!

I peaked over my shoulder to check if I could see the foul mouth who made that last comment. Duke noticed my bad temper and leaned over to me.

"Mike Newton said that. If you want I'll introduce you to him later so you can kick the shit out of him!" Duke chuckled quietly and I gave him a simple nod for my jaw was clenched tight in fury. I looked behind me again sending glares of fury in every direction hoping that this Mike character would get the point and shut up about my little sister!

I know her and me are twins! Except Alice was born 20 minutes after me; and well she is incredibly tiny! So then I have the right to refer to her as my little sister!

------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------

**BPOV**

With the much bothersome Jacob at my waist I turned around and waved to the EXTREMELY good looking boy; Edward; that I had just met. For some odd reason I wished that Edward Cullen were the one holding onto me right now rather than my BOYFRIEND Jacob Black. God! I have to remember that Jacobs my boyfriend and I need to stop distracting myself; I have to think of my family after all, if I wasn't dating Jacob we'd all most likely be filthy and homeless on some street only god knows where!

When my BOYFRIEND and I finally got to our first class; English; I sat down in the front row with a huff. Jacob looked at me weird since I had taken a seat at the front.

"Hun, don't you want to sit at our normal seats? In the back!" I looked at him sternly; trying to show him with my looks that I wasn't going to budge.

"No!" I said in a (what I would consider) fierce tone. He looked at me oddly again and tossed his books on top of the desk to the right of me then plopped down in his seat not saying a word.

Miss Schmidt then entered the class. She was tall; taller than Rosalie; with pin straight long red hair. This was the look she constantly maintained. It frustrated me that she had never tried to do anything else with her hair; like I don't know maybe curl it for once! Then she started to speak in her regular boring monotone voice.

"Ok class. You know the drill for today: just continue writing your stories and I'll pass out the laptops" I rolled my eyes. God I hated English so much right now! For the past week our class have been supposed to write a 50-page story. Except my issue is that I can't find anything to inspire me to write; I have stupid writers block for heavens sake! I tried writing about Hippos; except I've never even seen a hippo! I tried fashion addicts; & don't get me wrong I love fashion... But I'm not an addict! I tried traveling around the world; but I haven't really traveled outside Washington because my families broke. And I finally tried writing about girls that are inlove. I wanted to write a story about a girl in love; except I have never been in love... I've only dated Jacob Black & although he had already expressed his feelings of love for me I couldn't say anything back; because well trust me. I'm a terrible liar!! Jacob let it roll of his shoulders and said that people develop differently... I had no idea what that meant but I did know I'd never; EVER; love Jacob black.

Except today when I started typing on my laptop the words just flew right out. I wrote about what I had been feeling for Edward & how I wished I could be forgotten & just be beside him & have him hold me & not have to be reminded of stupid Jacob! Except of course when I wrote all this I disguised it because if someone read this knowing this was how I truly felt I would be so screwed! By the end of the class I had gotten 8 pages done & I felt proud; until I had to kiss Jacob on the cheek before heading off to Trig.

********

When I arrived at trig I looked towards my assigned seat to see Mike Newton staring at me lustfully in his assigned seat which just happened to be next to mine. I gagged just at the sight of him. I walked over to my seat slowly dreading the fact that I'd even have to be near Mike; although I suppose having a class with Mike wouldn't be as bad as my classes with Jake where I'd have to keep up a charade. Now with Mike I could just be a total bitch!

I started fiddling with my pen while I waited for the teacher to begin. I heard Mikes seat shuffle closer to mine & I turned my head to see him smiling sickly at me; this made me feel annoyed.

"What?!" I barked at Mike; but the smile didn't fade.

" I overheard in my last class that you're going to Muse in a month!" his smile got sicker.

"And how does me going to muse make you think that smiling like a pedophile is appropriate?" I questioned him. This only encouraged him to shuffle closer.

"Well" he paused " I heard that you, Jacob, Winni, Duke, Emmett, Jasper & the two new kids are going, umm, Alice and Edward Cummin!" he quietly laughed to himself and I only glared at him.

"Cullen" I raised my voice " Alice & Edward Cull-en!" I glared at him more as I exaggerated the last part. I turned back around to the front but then twisted my head back to look at him once more "and Winni only likes to be called Winni by her friends; its Winifred to you!" then I returned my attention to the front.

"But Bella..." Mike whined.

"Isabella to you!" I snapped.

"I was just hopping you guys would let me come..." he mumbled quietly but I caught every word.

"Why Mike? We are NOT friends so I'm confused why we would even want to see you!" I said harshly; but it seemed to work because Mike was silent for the rest of class. With Mike out of my way the class went by fairly quickly & I simply took notes as the teacher rambled on and on about triangles.

When the Bell rang I grabbed my books & rushed out of the class avoiding Mike at ALL costs! I was lightly jogging to my next class; Spanish but I was stopped abruptly when I ran into a wall of some sorts; I should have expected it since I had made it half way to class without tripping once! I dropped all of my books & began to fall but before I hit the floor two strong arms wrapped around my waist and held me in place. I hung there in shock for a few seconds before I heard a loud clearing of the throat. I turned my head to see that it was Edward who saved me from gravity. I instantly straightened up & continued to stare at him; completely speechless! He chuckled to himself then bent down and began to gather my books. Crap! I had forgotten about them completely! He was just so amazingly good-looking with his bright green eyes & amazing bronze hair & perfect crooked smile... Dammit! Snap out of it Bella; remember you have a boyfriend.... Stupid boyfriend!

"Where were you headed in such a hurry?" he asked still laughing. He stood back up and looked me straight in the eyes. God think Bella! THINK!

"Umm" I mumbled " Spanish; I'm not big on being late!" God I sound like such a loser... Except he flashed me an amazing crooked smile.

"Really is that it?" I thought about his question and remembered exactly why I had been in such a hurry

"Actually; now that I think of it I was trying to escape Mike Newton before he tried to hit on me again!" when I said this Edward tensed up & his beautiful smile turned into a beautiful frown

"I'm sorry did I say something wrong?" I panicked a bit; I didn't want Edward to be upset with me.

"No no. I just sort of hate that kid! I overheard him saying some vulgar things about my sister."

"Yep." I nodded "that sounds like something Mike would do." I laughed trying to lighten the mood & Edward smiled back; thank god! "Anyway I should head off to Spanish; see you at lunch." I started to walk away but was stopped when he gripped my shoulder.

"Why don't I walk you; my map says the gym is close by" I smiled when I thought of Edward walking me to class; I actually felt a sad before at the idea of having to leave him. I nodded and we both began walking side by side.

"So..." he began "me and my sister are apparently joining you and your friends to go see Muse in a month!"

"Edward they're not just my friends. The group likes you & Alice a lot; even though we've only known you for today we already consider you a part of our group!" I looked up to him and smiled.

"Well what about you? Do you like me?" oh if only he knew…

"Of course! I oddly trust you... There is just something great about you & Alice" he flashed his crooked smile that only made me smile more. "And what about you? Do you like me?" he laughed and we both stopped outside the door of my Spanish class. While facing me he cupped my chin in his left hand. I felt my heart speed up instantly at his touch.

"I think it would be practically impossible for me to not like you." I felt speechless and my mouth hung open slightly; but to quickly he removed his hand and began to walk away but turned around briefly " I'll see you at lunch Bella!" he said before turning around. I believe he actually just dazzled me!

Before heading into my Spanish class I shook my head and slapped myself; mentally of course! The entire period went by in a flash and I hardly noticed when the bell rang. My thoughts were to focused on Edward. I stood up and gathered my books excitedly as I ran to my locker to prepare for lunch.


	5. I'm Wasted

**A/N – Hey everyone. Hope you enjoyed my last chapter & I hope you enjoy this chapter even more! I have a lot planned for this story but you'll just have to wait a bit for it all to happen! I'll try & update as soon as possible! & Please review; because I know people are reading this & I get private messages; but NO reviews… so please review!**

**Also the song for this chapter is:**

**Wasted by Angus & Julia Stone**

**EPOV**

"I'll see you at lunch Bella" I said as I backed up. Bella just stood still and stared at me looking almost dazzled. I laughed then turned around to walk to my next class: gym. I used to love gym at my old school; I was the star player on the football team & a valued player on the basketball team. I loved gym; but I didn't love Jacob Black! And he's exactly the person I'll be spending gym with every-single-day! At least Duke will be there; he seemed like a pretty cool guy & I could see him and me becoming pretty tight.

When I got to the doors of the gym I pushed them both open with all the force I had; I thought a big entrance would be appropriate. Of course when I entered every student looked towards me with all their attention and I could hear everyone whispering and murmuring among themselves and even a few girls seemed to swoon at the sight of me. None of these girls mattered: the only girl I wanted was Bella. I quickened my pace until I reached what appeared to be the gym teacher who was dressed in full out track gear with their hair slicked back; I was unaware if the teacher was a guy or a girl. Maybe I'd be able to tell by their voice?

"Hello I'm Edward Cullen; the new kid." I then held out my slip for IT to sign.

"Yep I was expecting you." IT scratched its signature on the paper then shoved the paper towards my chest. I still couldn't tell if IT was male or female so I decided to try and find out if it was a Mr. Or a Mrs.

"And you are?" I questioned hopefully.

"Just call me coach!" IT said in its part male part female voice. "Here!" IT said as it leaned over & grabbed some clothes "This will be your gym strip; now go into the locker room and..." he scanned the room briefly "Duke will show you your locker." Duke started to walk up to me smiling and I smiled back. Then he grabbed a folded up piece of paper from COACH IT and he guided the way to the locker room. When we both were inside and the door shut behind us Duke started laughing and clutching his chest as he fell to the ground.

"What!" I practically shrieked like a little girl. He continued laughing but managed to get a sentence out.

"Coach was totally checking you out!" he laughed more.

"What!" I shrieked again; but more in fear of what Duke just informed me. This made him laugh more so his simply nodded to me. "Ok then." I said with a confused expression on my face "I just have one question." Dukes laughing died down and he looked up to me from his position on the ground.

"What?" his expression looked confused now as well.

"Is coach a Dude or a Chick?" Duke chuckled a bit more before he answered me.

"Coach is a chick. But don't worry; everyone who first meets her almost always asks the same thing!" I joined Duke in the laughing this time. I changed quickly then Duke showed me how to open my locker and I memorized my combo quickly.

30-0-20.

We ran back to class quickly and when we entered the gym we caught coaches attention.

"Bennett! Cullen! 10 laps starting NOW!" I started at a sprint but slowed down a tad when I started to try and process all my thoughts. One thing was that I couldn't wait till it was time for lunch because that would mean that I'd get to see Bella; but I knew Jacob would be with her so that weakened my excitement; except afterwards lunch I'd get to spend an entire period with Bella; Alone! Except if there's a seating plan and I'm at the opposite end of the room from her... Well at least I would just be able to watch her all class; except if I'm at the front and Bella's at the back; because that would just be suspicious and I'd probably creep her out and she'd think I was some sort of pedoph-

"CULLEN! Stop running; you're on your 13th lap & I only said 10! What's your malfunction?" coach yelled at me in her man voice; I seriously wondered if she was secretly a man or maybe got a sex change at one point in her life...

"Sorry coach!" I said in my suck-up tone; I wouldn't want to get on her bad side because I truthfully think she could really mess me up. "I'm just a little distracted is all!"

"Well fix your panties out of the bunch their in and come listen over here with the rest of the group!" the entire class laughed but I truthfully didn't care; some people would be embarrassed by that but I could really care less. I don't get embarrassed very easily. I jogged to the group and when I reached them I stopped; ready to listen to instructions.

"Ok everyone!" coach began as she squatted awkwardly close to the ground with her legs spread wide apart. I wanted to vomit right then and there. "Today we start FOOTBALL! Since it's not raining today we will play outside. I want you all to form teams fairly! I don't want to see all the wonderful players on one team and all of the crappy & terrible players on the other team!" Wow. That sounded a bit harsh. "So can I trust you all to make fair teams?" there was a murmur of yes's then coach stood up from his... I mean her squatting position. "OUT WE GO!" she roared then led the way outside.

I was excited that we were doing football today since this was my best sport. I was on a team with 11 other people. Duke was on my team along with another guy that I remember being referred to as Tyler Crowley and there were 3 other guys apart from those two. There were 6 girls who didn't look at all excited to play football except one girl, who's name I caught as Angela, seemed happy to play; she was shy but I could tell she was excited. There was also an extremely slutty looking girl who Angela referred to as Jessica; she kept on complaining about her nails breaking. Before the game even started I had enough so I yelled at her to shut up and sit out the game; she looked ecstatic that she wouldn't have to 'ruin her new manicure' playing a game of football.

We started playing and the other team actually wasn't that bad; they were always just a few points behind us; but I think it was mainly because Jacob was on their team and he looked like the best player on the team. I tried my best to keep everyone involved in the game but all of the girls seemed to shy away any time I tried to pass to them; except Angela of course! She was actually a pretty good player and managed to keep up with Duke, Tyler, and me who were the people that mostly had the ball.

There was 10 minutes left before gym was over so I devised a plan. Duke was a long ways across the field and Jacob was about a foot away from him ready to pounce and steal the ball from Duke. So instead of tossing it to Duke I threw it as hard as I could & it hit Jacob directly in the middle of the face. I smiled secretly to myself knowing my plan worked out.

Jacob looked surprised with shock written all over his face; and not to mention a crazy amount of blood gushing from his nose! If I had broken his nose I think I'd be extremely proud of myself.

Coach blew his... Ahem... Her whistle and everyone stopped what they were doing and ran in to huddle around her.

"God Jacob you look terrible. Go to the nurse's office. NOW!" Jacob simply nodded and frowned in my direction. I mouthed a sorry because being on Jacobs's good side would probably be smart. If he hated me and knew I hated him he might not let Bella talk to me. Plus I could secretly sabotage him and he wouldn't suspect me... God I sound like one of those bitches in chick flicks that just manipulate people... Oh my; I'm Lindsay Lohan in that movie 'Mean girls'... Except without the boobs & massive amount of make-up!

After gym ended and I finished changing into normal clothes I rushed with Duke to the cafeteria.

"What's the hurry dude?" Duke asked while trying to keep up with me.

"Just hungry I suppose!" I lied; I searched the cafeteria in hopes of finding Bella but had no luck. We got in line for food; Duke and I just discussed some small talk.

"So... What'd you think about my sister? I think Winni likes you!" Duke flashed a smile; I truthfully hadn't really thought much of Winifred. She seemed like a nice girl and I had to admit she was extremely good-looking; maybe if I wasn't currently head over heals for Bella I would probably consider her as a girlfriend; but she oddly reminded me of Alice so I immediately shut that idea down.

"Umm. Truthfully I haven't really thought of Winni in that way; I think we only have potential of being friends..." Duke frowned at that.

"Darn. Being brothers would have been cool!" Duke frown faded and we both laughed.

"Well what do you think of Alice?" I raised my eyebrows at him.

"She's defiantly gorgeous; but remember when we talked about our good friend Jasper?" I nodded. "Well I'm not sure why but I think the two of them would be perfect, and I mean perfect, for each other!" I frowned slightly. I didn't understand how Duke could think that even though Alice and this Jasper guy had never met.

"Well this Jasper Fellow better be amazing! Why do you think they'd be PERFECT for each other?" I said mocking him when I said perfect. Duke shrugged.

"I'm not sure exactly; Winni agreed with me. They would just fit together! You'll have to see for yourself!" I just nodded and decided I should change the subject.

Out of no where two hands covered my eyes and I felt someone's breath on my neck. "Guess who?" the familiar female voice whispered to me; I didn't need to guess because I knew it was Bella; but I pretended to not know for her benefit.

"Hmm..." I began as I touched the tip of my finger to my lip; my eyes still covered. "Is it coach?" she laughed her angelic laugh and then took her hands off my eyes.

"You knew it was me! Admit it!" she laughed more and I turned around to see her beautiful face. I pretended to act surprised.

"Bella! I swear I thought you were Coach! Your voices are very similar!" I joked around and she smiled then poked me in the chest with her index finger.

"Oh shush! The only thing coach and me have in common is that we are both girls... And I even doubt that sometime...." her eyes drifted away as she began to think. I mocked surprised again.

"You mean your not a girl!" this brought her attention back to me and her jaw dropped and she smiled some more before lightly pushing me.

"That mouth of yours is gonna get you into trouble mister!" I put on my sad face and pouted acting hurt "and that face of yours will probably get you out of trouble!" she laughed again and I smiled; the idea that I made her laugh filled me with joy.

The three of us waited in line for a few minutes and while we waited we all just talked casually. I loved the way I felt so comfortable around Bella and it also boosted my confidence that this amazing group of friends had accepted me so kindly when apparently they were the most "popular" kids in school and never let new people into their group. Well I suppose Alice & I changed all that!

------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------

**BPOV**

When everyone in our group was seated at our table with their lunches; other than Jacob who was in the office because his nose wouldn't stop bleeding; I turned towards Edward to talk. I wanted to thank him for freeing me from Jacob for a while but I didn't know how to without outing to him that I couldn't stand Jake.

"So..." I began while I pushed the macaroni in my bowl around with my fork. I didn't really plan on eating it; I always thought macaroni was gross but I just needed to grab something to put on my tray so no one would ask questions. I just felt nauseous today & I really don't want to throw-up my food. "I heard you injured Jacob pretty badly..." I smiled at him; but he just ran his hand through his hair and frowned looking down at his own food. Maybe he hadn't noticed my happiness towards Jake being gone?

"Ya Sorry bout that...."

"Don't be sorry! Its about time someone taught him a lesson!" he looked up to my eyes smiling that beautiful crooked smile of his.

"So your not mad?"

"God No!"

"And you don't want to hang me for hurting your boyfriend?"

"The idea never even crossed my mind! Besides; it's sort of funny!" I giggled a tiny bit but his eyebrows just furrowed as if he was trying to figure out a puzzle.

"How's it funny?" I shrugged to his question.

"I'm not sure exactly. I suppose its just because he always acts so macho but now he's just acting like a wimp!" The furrow in his eyebrows eased a bit but it wasn't completely gone "and; I didn't see this because if I did I'd probably either throw up or pass out; but apparently the bleeding still hasn't stopped! If I didn't know him I'd think he was a hemophiliac!" I laughed and he chuckled lightly. The furrow in his brow disappeared completely. I felt thirsty and looked down to my tray for a drink but then realized I was drinkless. I frowned.

"What's the matter?" Edward asked sounding concerned and the furrow returned. Damn! I had just started to feel proud because I had gotten rid of it and now the stupid thing returns to taunt me! Stupid, stupid furrow....

"Oh nothing; I just remembered I forgot to get a drink." I stood up grabbing my bag and pushed my chair in "I'm just gonna go to the vending machine."

"Want me to come?" Edward asked as he began to stand up; but I put my hand on my shoulder and held him down.

"No its ok. I'll just be a second!" I turned around and walked quickly away so that Edward would be forced to comply. He obviously complied because when I reached the vending machine I was alone. I began rummaging around in my bag but I stopped abruptly when I heard a familiar squeaky voice.

Jessica Mallory.

"So..." her voice squeaked out towards me. I turned around looking her directly in the eyes. It was quiet for a few moments so I urged her on by raising one eyebrow. "I see you've become friends with the new kids." I simply nodded my head; it was obvious I was friends with Edward & Alice. "Well... Edwards pretty hot!" I just rolled my eyes at her. I wanted to agree except if I did then Jessica would probably tell someone who would tell someone else who would tell someone else who would tell Jake. And by the time it reached Jake it would probably sound something along the lines of 'Did you hear that Bella told Jessica that she thought Edward Cullen was the hottest guy in the world & that she's considering dumping you for him & she also said she wants to screw him!' so I simply decided to not agree with Jessica because Jake would be pissed if he heard that; not like I care if Jake's pissed but I do have to think of my families welfare!

"So..." I said to Jessica with a tad bit of annoyance in my voice. "What does Edward being hot have to do with me?"

"Well, I was wondering if you thought that maybe Edward would want to go out with me? Like a date?" I froze at her words. I didn't think Edward would be interested in Jessica but it scared me that he might be. I wanted Edward all to myself because even though I couldn't be with him I was selfish. I wracked my brain for anything; and I mean ANTHING; to say that would make Jessica stay away from Edward. Then I blurted out possible the most stupid thing Ever!

"He's gay!" I said all to quickly. Poor Jessica looked in shock. "Well... At least I think he is; I swear I saw him checking out Duke earlier!" Jessica's mouth was hung completely open! I was beginning to think it'd touch the floor.

"Are you sure?" she asked after she realized her mouth was hanging open. I just nodded; not a single word could leave my mouth. I was afraid that if I said anything else I'd only screw up Edwards's life more. Even more than feeling afraid I felt overwhelmed by guilt. I could have possibly ruined his reputation just because I was jealous and over possessive! Except his reputation couldn't exactly be ruined.... Because he was part of my group now & the rest of the school basically worshiped us... It's creepy but true! I suppose I could try and make it up to Edward; but how? Jessica and me stood in silence for a bit; she looked like she was intense thought. "Well if what you say is true then I'll just have to turn him straight! Because that boys to good to not get a piece of me! I'll have him wrapped around my finger by the time I'm done with him!" she laughed slightly evilly then ran to her table. I could tell just by the faces of the other girls that Jessica was sharing what me and her had just discussed.

I felt pissed, angry, vengeful, malicious, and any other possible word you could use for my hate for Jessica. I had never really minded Jessica before; in fact I considered her a friend in the 8th grade. Except now that she wants Edward as well I'll proclaim a damn war before she even gets a chance to act her regular slutty self in front of him. I wouldn't let her lay a single finger on him!

While still pissed I rummaged through my bag again & found my wallet. I pulled out a $1.25 then quickly slipped it into the money slot and pressed the button for orange juice. I grabbed my orange juice then headed back to the table sitting in my lovely seat next to the even lovelier Edward. I smiled then took a sip of my orange juice. Edward leaned closer to me and my body moved closer with out me even noticing. Edward and me talked the entire lunch and in my peripheral vision I could tell Jessica was staring & possibly glaring!

------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------

Edward and I walked to biology together and when I arrived I just took my assigned seat at my table. I was the only person without a lab partner other than Jessica Stanley. I watched Edward talk to our teacher, Mr. Cooper, then he walked towards my table and sat down next to me. Smiling of course.

"What's so great that's got you looking so happy?" I tilted my head in confusion. I knew it was me of course; I just wanted to hear it come out of his mouth!

"Well Mr. Cooper told me I could sit next to either you or Jessica! So obviously I chose you!" I smirked. I got what I wanted.

"What makes me any better than Jessica over there?" this made him laugh lightly.

"Well for one I met slutzilla over there in my gym class and I don't want to have to do every assignment because she might be afraid that she'll 'break a nail'! " We both laughed at that but were interrupted by Mr. Cooper's voice at the front.

"Edward just so you know Bella will be your lab partner for the rest of the year!" Mr. Cooper continued talking but everywhere else went silent and my breath hitched when I felt Edwards breath on my neck.

"And I would rather be with you the entire year than anyone else." he pulled away and I missed him being close so I began to listen to Mr. Cooper again.

"For today we will be watching a video on Meiosis & Mitosis. Please pay attention because sometime soon I might assign you all a project to do on this topic." when Mr. cooper was done talking he walked over towards an old looking TV and he glided it towards the middle of the front of the room so everyone could see. He then walked towards his desk and grabbed what looked like to be a caset tape! Wow those were ancient! He slid the tape into a VCR then pressed play and backed up towards the light switch where he turned off all the lights. I yawned and almost immediately felt Edwards breath on my neck again.

"You tired?" he whispered to me. I just nodded; hoping that he could see in the dark. I saw him return his gaze towards the movie; but I felt this amazing attraction towards him. Like as if everything was pulling me towards him. I resisted touching him for a minute but my female instincts somehow kicked in and before I even knew what was happening I leaned over and rested my head on his shoulder. Then yawned, again. Edward stiffened at first because I'm guessing he was surprised but he eased up after realizing what I had just done.

"I'm just tired," I whispered weakly "and cold." I added in all to soon. Then I felt his arm snake its way around my waist and he pulled me closer. I felt as if a charge of electricity was running through where he was touching me. It felt amazing though!

"Do you mind?" he asked. I felt almost speechless but I didn't want him to let go so I willed up some courage to speak.

"Not at all.... I feel warmer already." I whispered and he laughed lightly enough so only I could hear. I wouldn't have to worry about anyone seeing us since it was so dark. We stayed in this position the entire class; I think I barely paid attention to the video since I was to focused on Edward. When the bell finally rang I unwillingly moved myself away from Edward quickly before Mr. Cooper turned the light back on.

I grabbed my books quickly and told Edward goodbye before I ran off to my next class. While I exited Biology I could feel Edwards eyes peering into my back; but I didn't look back; Because if I did I knew I would do something that I'd regret.


	6. Oh Yeah

**A/N **

**Hey everyone. Thanks for reading & I should be able to update by this Wednesday :) As well I didn't mention this before. So the current date for my story is October 5th 2009. Also my song for this chapter is **

'**Oh Yeah by The Subways'**

**EPOV **

Biology was amazing. I loved being able to hold Bella; even if it was only to 'warm her up'. I know I've only known her for one day but I'm starting to think this whole 'love at first sight' sham isn't a sham! I'm starting to believe that it's real; and that this is what I'm feeling for Bella. After Biology I felt jittery as I waited for the end of the day to come. My last two periods flew by in record time. When the bell rang signaling my last period was over I grabbed all my books then bolted to the office. The secretary was still sitting in her original spot so I just walked up to her desk I set the slip in front of her. I cleared my throat again since she was engrossed in her typing on the computer. She looked up and smiled that same smile that she thought was sexy. I swear I'd have nightmares about it!

"Oh Hello Edward! How'd your first day go?" She grabbed the slip I had laid down in front of her and slipped it into a folder.

"Actually...." I paused to think of how my day went "It went amazing. I made the best of friends!" The secretary smiled more. I realized that I didn't know her name so I searched along her desk for a tag or something to tell me.

"Where's Alice? I met her earlier today. She sure is a joy isn't she!" Maybe Alice knew her name?

"Umm, I'm actually not sure where Alice is. Probably wi-" then I was interrupted by Alice who had just burst from the door. "Speak of the devil..." I mumbled to myself. The secretary seemed to light up at the very sight of Alice. Alice skipped to the secretary's desk; she seemed her regular joyful self.

"Hello Mrs. Wry! I've brought my slip back like promised!" Alice was bouncing on the spot; it freaked me out when she did that but she did it so much!

"Can me and Edward know where our lockers are now? Please!" Mrs. Wry; as Alice had referred to; nodded.

"Of course dear! Is there a specific locker you'd like?" Alice held her slip out towards Mrs. Wry and she grabbed it then tucked it into the same folder she had put mine.

"Hmmm....." Alice looked in thought for a moment. "Well I'd want mine either really close to Winni Bennett or Bella Swan! Please!" Mrs. Wry just nodded then typed furiously on her keyboard for a few moments before looking up to us.

"Ok Dears. The closest free lockers are to Bella. Locker numbers 122 and 121. Is that ok with you both?" I just nodded but Alice literally jumped about 3 feet in the air!

"Oh yesyesyesyesyesyesyes! Thank you Mrs. Wry!" she passed me and Alice little pieces of folded paper that I'm guessing had the combos written on them. Alice grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the office and towards our new lockers. I unfolded my paper and read my combo.

12-55-32.

I opened my locker than placed all of my books on the top shelf. I didn't have very many yet so they all fit. Then Alice and me walked out of the school and towards the group who were all hanging out at what looked to be like Emmett's jeep. It looked pretty expensive. When they all noticed us they waved for us to come over so we picked up our pace.

"Nice Jeep. Whose is it?" I said when we finally reached the group.

"Mine!" Emmett's voice boomed towards me as he pet his jeep. "It used to be our Grandma Swans before she passed away last year. She gave it to me in her will because she had always remembered how much I loved it." I laughed quietly to myself as I imagined what Emmett and Bella's grandma would look like driving the massive jeep. I looked around and noticed Jacob wasn't hanging out with the group.

"Where's Jacob?" I asked. Emmett answered my question.

"After that beating you gave him in gym he had to go home. But most days he doesn't meet us after school because he has to go down to the Quileute Res. to help his dad with their bank. His dads in a wheelchair so you know how it is..." Rosalie was in Emmett's arms and they were both leaned up against his jeep. Rosalie kissed him on the lips then whispered something in his ear; they both smiled. "Well if you want you can follow us in your car to our house. We don't live to far away from the school!" I nodded and then Emmett, Rosalie, and Bella all jumped into his jeep. Alice and me then ran towards my Volvo and we jumped in. After I fastened my seatbelt and Alice fastened hers I decided now would be the best time to talk to her about Bella.

"Alice...." I began taking a deep breath. I was facing the front not even looking at Alice "Theres something I need to tell you." I let out my breath and I heard Alice shift her body towards me. I looked towards her and saw that she was leaning extremely close to me.

"Yes." she said quietly yet firm. Her eyes were wide open as if she was ready to take in every word I told her.

"I don't know how to say this. Remember that dream I had when we were driving to forks?"

"Yes."

"Well the girl in my dreams was just sort of the tiniest itsiest little bit Bella!"

"Oh my. What else I can tell theres more hiding in you!" I looked away from Alice for a moment. I didn't want to see her reaction to my news.

"Well.... I'm just the tiniest itsiest littl-" Alice cut me off.

"Oh stop postponing! Just get to it already!" she snapped.

"I'm head over heals in love!" I looked towards her and her smile was HUGE!

"With who!?" she almost shrieked as she bobbed slightly in her seat. I sighed. "Bella...." her smile dropped the second I said Bella's name and was replaced with a frown.

"But she's with Jacob!"

"Alice I wish I could control it! But I swear; it was one of those love at first sight things..." I trailed off "and I think she felt it too...."

"I'm sorry. I've never really believed in that whole love at first sight thing. I always though those people were crazy."

"What are you calling me crazy?!" I raised my voice as I got defensive. Alice just laughed.

"Maybe..." she giggled.

"Let's just drop the subject. Okay?"

"Fine. Let's just hurry up and get to Emmett & your lovers house!" she joked as she laughed loudly. She snorted and she shut up. It was completely silent in the car so I turned to look at Alice and she was bright red. "As far as we are both concerned that never happened. Right?" I just laughed.

"It never happened as long as you agree to not make any more jokes about me being in love."

"Deal!" she yelled. I just chuckled quietly to myself. When I saw Emmett's jeep pull out of its spot I pulled out of mine and began to follow him towards his house. He was right about his house being close to the school. It only took us 5 minutes to get there. Their house was decent. It was a creamy shade of white & it looked a bit smaller than all of the other houses; but there was nothing wrong with it. I parked my Volvo in their driveway and Emmett came to my window and motioned for me to roll it down. I rolled it down and Emmett laid his arms down on the door window area then leaned in to talk. "Hey; Bella's just bringing our stuff inside then we can go out! What do you guys think if we all go rollerblading down at Ronnie's Rollerblading Arena then afterwards go out for dinner?" I laughed a bit.

"Ronnie's Rollerblading Arena?" I questioned as I raised one eyebrow.

"Yeah." he chuckled then ran his hand through his hair. "We haven't been there since we were kids so we thought it'd be fun! It's just up in Port Angeles. So like an hour drive."

"An hour?!" I gawked.

"Well we usually get there between an hour and a half hour because we're quick drivers!"

"Kai well sounds good... Let's get going though okay?" he nodded.

"Ok we'll hurry! Just follow my Jeep to Port Angeles!"

"Yep will do." I agreed and Emmett ran off towards his jeep and jumped in. I rolled up my window and waited in silence in my Volvo. After a minute or two of patiently waiting I saw Bella & Rosalie emerge from the house and they both climbed into Emmett's jeep. Rosalie in the front passenger and Bella in the back. Their Jeep roared to life so I took that as my signal to turn on my Volvo. My Volvo turned on quietly like a humming noise; it could never compete with Emmett's Jeep! The Jeep pulled out of the driveway and I mimicked it. The drive to Port Angeles was.... Interesting & very loud & very Alice-like. Alice decided to bring her iPod along so she could blast her feminine music and dance like crazy! I swear that if she weren't my twin sister I'd probably have kicked her out! The drive only took us 42 minutes; and I mean 42 minutes exactly because I counted!

We pulled up to a building that had a large and vibrant sign that read 'Ronnie's Bowlarama & Rollerblading Arena' The building itself had tons of flashing lights. We pulled up into the parking lot and parked close to the doors since only a few cars were in the parking lot. I suppose it wasn't very busy since it was a Monday and a school night. Alice and I waited in my Volvo for Bella, Emmett, and Rosalie to come join us. As we waited Alice sung along to one of the songs her iPod was playing on my speakers; I briefly remember her referring to it as Heartbeat by Annie.

_"Feel my Heartbeat_

_Truly to the beat_

_Love the Symphony_

_Feel my heartbeat_

_Truly to the beat_

_Love the Melody_

_Come and see!"_

The music was extremely loud but somehow Alice managed to be louder. Good thing our parents had made Alice take singing lessons when she was younger. She was truly an amazing singer!

_"Time after time_

_Everybody came around_

_And I was dancing with you!_

_Don't know your name_

_Making me ashamed_

_To feel the way that I do"_

I had lost all focus and was distracted by the loud music and Alice's singing. There was a loud knocking on my window and I jumped and clutched my hand to my heart. My heart was thumping like crazy. I looked to see Emmett laughing his ass off probably because he had scared me. I scowled at him then turned my Volvo off. The music stopped along with it and Alice let out a loud 'awwwee'. When we both got out of my car Emmett was still laughing frantically; except now with Rosalie by his side trying to calm him. I saw Bella was standing alone and looking slightly distracted. I decided to walk up to her.

"Hey Bella." I smiled and she returned with her own beautiful smile. She probably didn't realize how absolutely amazing her smile was; or how absolutely amazing she was!

"Hey Edward. Ready for some rollerblading?" she questioned raising one eyebrow. I just laughed.

"Yep! You know I've only ever really been rollerblading twice in my entire life!"

"Really? Emmett and me used to go all the time when we were younger. Maybe I can give you a few pointers." she winked at me.

"Hmmm; isn't it normally the guy that does that?"

"Don't worry; I won't grab your ass or feel you up like guys normally do!" she said sarcastically then winked at me again. I loved it when she winked. It was just so cute.

"Isn't that what every guy says before he actually feels you up?" she laughed.

"Oh come on; lets just go inside already!" she yelled it loud enough so everyone could hear. Then turned towards the building and began walking. We all followed her in. When we were finally inside we lined up at the front cashier. I paid $10 and the teenager working the cashier handed me the size of rollerblades I had asked for. I sat down close to the arena; pulling each roller blade on than fastening them so they were tight enough. Bright and colorful lights were flashing on almost every inch of the rollerblading area. I recognized the song playing as 'Right Round by Flo Rida'. Bella came up to me and grabbed my hand and I began to stand with her pulling. I stood up but slipped almost immediately; Emmett caught me thankfully and he began pushing me with little force towards the rink. Bella was pulling my hand from the front and Emmett pushing with both of his hands on my back. They were both singing along to the chorus of the song.

_"You spin my head right round Right round_

_When you go down when you go down down!"_

Bella's voice was beautiful; this was my first time hearing her sing and I made a mental goal to hear more. I couldn't take my eyes off of hers. She was no longer singing but I could hear Emmett behind me rapping.

_" From the top of the pole I watch her go down  
She got me throwin my money around  
Aint nothin more beautiful to be found  
Its goin down down. "_

I took my gaze away from Bella's for a moment to look where they were leading me. I saw Alice & Rosalie rollerblading around the rink. They were both doing so well and looked extremely graceful like Emmett and Bella. I suppose that I was the worst rollerblader in the group. I immediately looked back at Bella. She was laughing. The chorus returned so she joined Emmett in singing again.

_"You spin my head right round right round_

_When you go down when you go down down! (X2)"_

We reached the rink and Emmett let go. I slipped of course and since Bella was holding my hand I pulled her down with me. I was on my back and Bella was on top of me. Laughing.

"Ow." I groaned. Bella just laughed more burying her face in my chest. After her little laughing fit she looked up to me.

"Are you ok?" she asked innocently. We were still lying down on the floor so I sat up. I didn't want to but I also didn't want to look suspicious. I ran my hand through my hair.

"Ya. Sorry bought that. Wait! Are you ok?" she giggled a bit at my sudden panic.

"Of course. I had you to break my fall!" she stood up and held her hand out for me to grab. I grabbed her hand and she helped me stand up. I felt so pathetic; but at least I was with Bella.

"Come on!" She yelled; and still holding my hand we began rollerblading around the rink with the rest of the group. The song changed to one I knew well 'Swing by Savage'. I sung along with the rest of the group.

_"Oh shit!_

_Shake that ass ma'_

_Move it like a gypsy_

_Stop Woah! Back it up!_

_Now let me see your hips swing! (X2)"_

Bella let go of my hand I rollerbladed quickly to the front of our group. She slowed down till Rosalie was next to her. They led our group; both dancing erotically.

_"Now drop it low_

_And let me see you hips swing!_

_Down to the floor_

_Now let me see your hips swing! (X2)"_

Bella was swinging and circling her hips. Then dipped down as the song continued.

_"Uh oh! Lean back!_

_Girl you got a mean rack_

_You got a mean ass & I really mean that!_

_But can't you see that I need a girl that can move_

_Make her hips swing and look just like you!"_

We were all dancing and singing along. Soon enough the song was over. We continued like this for a while. Just singing and dancing to various song. After a half-hour of this we decided to take a break. We sat beside the rink for a few minutes just talking. The song 'Lollipop by Lil Wayne' was just ending the next song started; it was 'Corona & Lime by Shwayze. I hopped up the second I heard the song losing my balance; but I quickly regained my self. I grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her up so she was standing with me. I dragged her out to the rink and we began skating.

"What are you doing?" she asked while smiling.

"You'll see." I smiled back. I skated in front of her then turned around so I was skating backwards and guiding her. I grabbed her other hand and sung along to the song.

_"Baby will be my, corona and lime  
And I will be your, main squeeze  
And if your brother don't like my style,  
We can take it to the street,  
We can take it to the street"_

She laughed more.

"I'm pretty sure my brother likes your style." Bella blushed when I continued.

_"Let me tell you bout a girl I know,  
She like hip hop and rock n roll  
She walk slow down the avenue,  
I ain't met her but I'll get her when I do  
Let me tell you bout a girl I love,  
She stay at home cuz she hate the club  
Baby butt, pretty little features  
I ain't met her but I'll get her when I see her._

_Let me tell you bout a girl I know,  
She like hip hop and rock n roll  
Let me tell you bout a girl I love!"_

Bella laughed more. "I like Hip Hop and Rock n Roll!" she yelled towards me. I just smiled and let go of her hands. She frowned but I just roller bladed farther ahead quickly than began to wave my hands in the air sort of frantically.

_"Now if you lookin for love, won't you put your hands up  
If you lookin for love, won't you put your hands up  
If you lookin for love then I'm lookin for love  
If you lookin for love then I'm lookin for love_

_Now, if you lookin for love then I'm lookin for love, huh  
And this is what I'm lookin for"_

She smiled when she understood why I left her. I stopped until she reached me; then I grabbed her hand and began to roller blade again. Singing the last chorus.

_"Baby will be my, corona and lime  
And I will be your, sandy beach  
And if your brother don't like my style,  
We can take it to the street,  
We can take it to the street"_

I was lost in Bella's eyes; in my peripheral vision I saw Emmett, Rosalie, and Alice coming back onto the rink. Alice was clapping; but giving me a stern look. As if to say back off of her! I followed Alice's silent command and dropped Bella's hand. She frowned but I chose to ignore; because otherwise I would just want to comfort her and then I'd probably do something worse compared to holding her hand. I started to roller blade off; motioning for Bella to follow me.

"You have a beautiful singing voice!" She said to me innocently.

"You too." I was looking into her eyes but quickly looked away. I wouldn't want to get lost in her eyes again.

"Really?" She questioned me. "I've never really liked my singing voice."

"I've been admiring it all night. It's the most beautiful thing I've ever heard." I said without even thinking. Damn why'd I have to say that? She'd think I was a freak now!

"Thank you." She said quietly; almost a whisper. I looked back at her and saw she was blushing. It was the most beautiful blush I had ever seen. I felt the corners of my mouth go up. It made me so happy to think that I made Bella blush.

"Your welcome!" my smile broadened. In an instant Emmett jumped in between us surprising us both. He swung around quickly then began roller blading backwards in front of us both.

"That was quiet a show you put on for us, Ed-meister!" We all laughed.

"Well as long as your happy I can go to bed peacefully!" I said sarcastically; then quickly added. "Thanks for the compliment Em-Meister!" We rollerbladed for about another half-hour before we decided to call it quits. We all returned our roller –blades then headed out towards the parking lot. I pulled my coat on when we all got outside. It was the beginning of October and it had already started to get cold in Forks, Washington. It had been silent our entire walk to the parking lot and Emmett decided to break it.

"Where do you guys think we should have dinner?" He looked towards Alice and me.

"Umm…" I paused to think. "Wait a minute! It's your guys job to show us around since we just moved here! We wouldn't even know a place to go." Emmett chuckled at my outburst.

"Good point man. Any suggestion?" Emmett asked Rosalie and Bella. Rosalie raised her hand.

"Oh! I've really been craving Italian lately! How about we go to that place named after Bella?" Emmett put his arm around Rosalie's waist and pulled her close to him. He kissed her before he spoke.

"Great Idea Rose. That's why I love you!" Rosalie scowled at him.

"Is that the only reason?' she pouted.

"Nope. There are about a trillion other reasons. Although I'm sure if I started listing them our friends here wouldn't be too happy to hear about all the amazing things about you." Emmett smirked.

"Well…" Rosalie began. "I think they'd love to hear all the amazing things about me. But…." She sighed "If you insist I won't make you!" she said sarcastically; kissing him again. This time more passionately. I heard Bella groan loudly.

"Eww. I don't want to see my brother making out with my best friend! You can make out when I'm not around!" Bella ran to Emmett's jeep and flung the door open.

"Be careful with my baby!" Emmett yelled sounding like a little girl. We all laughed.

"Well hurry up then! I'm starving!" Bella yelled back. We all got into our vehicles; then headed towards the restaurant we would be eating at.

**A/N-**

**Thank you for reading! And as well sorry if my stories going a bit slow; but it will pick up soon!**

**Also here's the playlist I used while writing the Rollerblading Scene:)**

'**Me & my Imagination by Sophie Ellis-Bextor'**

'**Aphrodisiac by Bow Wow Wow'**

'**Everything I'm Not by The Veronicas'**

'**Make Love in this Club by Usher'**

'**Swing by Savage'**

'**Corona & Lime by Shwayze'**

'**Lollipop by Lil Wayne'**

'**Right Round by Flo Rida'**

'**It's a New Day by Will.'**

'**Stripper Friends by Tila Tequila'**

'**Paper Planes by MIA'**

'**Bounce by Timbaland'**

'**Bounce by MSTRKRFT'**

'**Bottle Pop by Pussy Cat Dolls'**

'**Stupid Shit by Girlicious'**

**PLEASE R&R**


	7. I'm Shakin

**A/N –**

**Hey everyone. Thanks for reading this chapter and I hope you enjoy!**

**The Song for this chapter is:**

**'I'm Shakin by Rooney' **

**BPOV**

We all arrived at 'Bella Italiano' around ten minutes later. Emmett parked his jeep towards the front of the parking lot and Edward parked next to us. The second I saw his Volvo pull up I jumped out of the car. I couldn't wait to see Edwards face again. I got what I wanted when Edward looked in my direction and smiled that wonderful crooked smile of his. If it weren't for Emmett snapping his fingers in front of my face I probably would have swooned. Now that would be embarrassing; especially when you already have a boyfriend!

I looked up to my big brother who looked sort of peeved.  
"Bella come on!" he whined. "I'm starving! " I laughed and stood up on my tiptoes so I could ruffle his hair. That idea didn't work though because only the tips of my fingers were able to touch his hair. My plan backfired when Emmett scooped me up in his own arms and started ruffling my hair and tickling me. I was laughing and squirming like a mad man until he finally set me down on the ground. My hair was sticking in every direction and Rose ran over to fix my hair. After hitting Emmett's arm of course.

"Ow. Babe I'm sorry!" Emmett whined. Rose ignored him and continued with fixing my hair. "I'm sorry Rosie. Please forgive me!" Emmett pleaded, but still Rose was silent. "Rose; what if I..." Rose's hands stopped in my hair and I turned around to see why. Emmett was whispering in Rose's ear and she was smiling widely. Oh god I did not want to know what he was offering her! When Emmett pulled away from Rose's ear she hopped into his arms and kissed him passionately; again.

"Of course I'll forgive you Em! I love you!" she kissed him surprisingly more passionate this time. I groaned loudly.

"Guys seriously! Can't you wait till later to do this?" Emmett broke the kiss with Rosalie and smirked.

"Oh we'll be doing a lot more than this later!" he said quietly; but I caught every word! He then winked at Rose. I groaned loudly again and covered my face with my hands while muttering 'Ew' over and over again to myself. I began walking towards the entrance of 'Bella Italiano' with my hands still covering my face. Stupid Idea! I tripped over only god knows what and began to fall towards the ground. I waited to hit the ground for a few seconds before I realized that was not going to happen. I also noticed that someone had their arms wrapped around my waist; preventing me from contacting the ground. I sighed happily. I didn't even have to turn around for I knew it was Edward because he was like my guardian angel. I twisted around in his arms anyway so I could see him. He was chuckling slightly; but then pulled me up and set me on my feet. He was smiling that crooked smile of his and he placed both his hands in his pockets. I was speechless and dazzled. I turned around and mumbled something about going inside. I'm not even sure what I said; I was to dazzled!

We finally got inside and I walked up to the hostess. Which happened to be a boy. He looked about our age with shaggy hair and oily skin. His name tag read 'Clark'.

"Hello. Welcome to Bella Italiano. How many for your table?" he asked me while taking short peeks at my chest. This annoyed me.

"Table for five, please." I said sounding slightly pissed off. He smiled creepily at me. Then glanced towards my chest again.

"You're in luck." he looked back up towards my face. "We've got a table for five open. Just follow me." I nodded and began to follow with the rest of my group. I don't know why he said I was in luck. This place was pretty much empty so it wasn't luck that got us a place to sit while we ate; it was their restaurant not being busy. Clark led us to a large round table in a corner. I sat down; Alice sat to my right, Rose to my left, Emmett to the left of Rose, and Edward to the left of Emmett. Clark placed five menus on our table.  
"Your waiter will be with you shortly." He began to walk away but Emmett stopped him.

"Umm Clark. Man, can I ask you something?" Emmett said sickly sweetly. Clark turned around.

"Sure man!" Clark sounded ecstatic. Maybe he thought Emmett wanted to be friends with him. Oh god I hope Emmett didn't want to be friends with him! I wouldn't be able to stand the constant staring at my chest! I looked to Emmett and saw he wasn't smiling; he actually looked frightening!

"Can you stop staring at my sisters boobs!" he pointed towards me. Oh god this was embarrassing; I felt my cheeks get hot. I was no doubt blushing bright red. "And stop looking at her like a piece of meat! She's not interested; so back off!" Emmett looked furious and I have to admit that even I was afraid! Clark whimpered.

"Yes sir." he said before running away. I laughed when Emmett relaxed.

"Thanks Em. I think you made the poor boy pee his pants!" everyone laughed at what I said.

"Anything for you lil sis!" we were all laughing but were soon interrupted by who I think was our waiter. She was probably around my height with long black back combed hair with silver streaks. She had massive amount of make-up on, especially eyeliner. With a black low cut V-neck shirt. She was obviously wearing a push-up bra; except it looked to me like as if she was barely a size 'A' when it came to bras.  
"Hello everyone. My name is Dawn and I'll be your waiter tonight!" she winked towards Edward but he seemed completely oblivious. "Would you like anything to drink?" she asked our group.

"PEPSI!" Emmett boomed towards Dawn, our waitress. She flinched at his loudness but composed herself quickly afterwards then scribbled down on her notepad.

"I'll just have an orange juice, please." I said sweetly.

"Ice water with a lemon on the side." Rose said rudely. I didn't know why she had to act rude. Not like Dawn was hitting on Emmett! She was only hitting on Edward; the man I secretly wanted... Damn!

"Sprite! Please!" Alice said in her happy pixie voice.

"Sprite as well." Edward added afterwards Alice. Dawn scribbled down all of our drinks quickly on her notepad then walked away. She came back in under a minute with all our drinks on a tray. She set each one in front of each of us. Alice, Rose, and me were talking while Emmett and Edward were having their own conversation.

"So do you like Edward?" Alice asked me; I wasn't exactly sure what she meant by like.

"Ya Edwards a nice guy. I could see us being great friends." I smiled to Alice. She shook her head and sighed.

"No Bella." I grabbed my drink and began to drink from it. "Do you 'like' Edward?" she used her fingers as quotation marks when she said liked. I choked on my drink the second she said so. Every one rushed to my side in panic. I was still choking on my orange juice. I have NO idea how I choked on it; but it hurt like crazy and I couldn't breath. Emmett was patting my back and finally the choking ended and I could breath again. Why did Alice ask me if I 'liked' her brother? Could she tell? Oh god! I'd rather continue choking than have to continue this conversation with Alice! Emmett continued rubbing my back.

"You ok kiddo?" I just nodded; still beat red from embarrassment "You scared the shit outa me! I swear you're like a danger magnet! If your orange juice is trying to murder you than I think I might be afraid to leave you unsupervised!" everyone laughed lightly but I just felt my blush turn redder. It was true! I was a danger magnet!

"Thanks Emmett." I whispered to him. He smiled than walked back to his seat. Everyone continued as if nothing had happened but the conversations weren't private anymore; instead everyone was talking to everyone. I looked towards Alice shyly and she gave me a look that said 'Your not getting off that easily! We're talking about this later!' I sighed and nodded to Alice; acknowledging the fact that I understood. What was I supposed to tell Alice? That I had feeling for her brother while I was dating Jacob; or should I even tell her about how I hate Jacob and the only reason I'm with him is because of my family? I really have to figure out what I'm going to tell Alice! Speaking of Alice she just happens to be looking at me like she has an evil plan....

"Hey Rose." Alice called sounding bittersweet.

"Yes Ali?" Rose focused her attention on Alice.

"What would you think if you, Bella, and I had a sleepover this Friday? At my house of course!" she smiled that same evil smile. What was she up to...

"Id think that was a brilliant plan! I'm defiantly coming! How bout you Bella?" I looked to Rose and nodded.

"Sounds like a good plan. I'm in!" Alice squealed when I agreed.

"Oh yay! We can watch movies and do girly stuff!" I laughed at her excitement; until she added "and talk about boys!" Alice winked at me. Oh god.... She'd probably bring up Edward. There was no possible way that I was going to avoid this! What if I just told her but made her promise not to tell Edward? Our waitress, Dawn, interrupted my thoughts.

"Are you guys ready to order?" she asked pulling a pen out from behind her ear. I looked around and everyone nodded.

"Yep. Umm. I'll have the mushroom ravioli." I smiled politely. Rose went next.

"Club Salad. No chicken and no bacon bits. I'm a vegetarian!" Rose once again said rudely. Alice went next.

"Turkey Sandwich, no Mayo, please!" Alice sounded excited that she got to tell everyone what she was going to eat. Emmett went next.

"The biggest steak you've got!" Emmett boomed towards our waitress. She flinched back once again from his loudness. I scowled at Emmett.

"What do you say Emmett?" He looked at me with his puppy dog face; but I continued to scowl at him. Emmett gave up and sighed; turning to our waitress.

"Pleeeeaaase." he sounded like a fricken four-year-old. I stopped scowling and just giggled to myself. This scene was just too funny. Edward was the last of us to order.

"I'll have the chicken alredo, pleeeeaaase!" Edward said mocking Emmett. We all laughed... Except Emmett.

"You sound like a fricken four year old!" Emmett yelled at Edward. I saw in the corner of my eye our waitress flinch. We all laughed incredibly loud at what Emmett said; he obviously didn't get the joke; and he probably never noticed that he himself sounded like he was four.

"Whatever you say dude." Edward managed to say through his laughing. I heard a loud clearing of the throat and we all turned our attention towards our waitress; who had obviously made the noise.

"Is that everything?" she asked sounding slightly bored.

"Yes. You may leave now." Rose said motioning for her to leave.

"Rose. You know one of these days someone is going to spit in your food!" I raised my eyebrow at her.

"Why would anyone ever want to do something like that to me?" Rose asked innocently; raising her own eyebrow.

"Because your a bitch to people other than us." I boldly told Rose. Only I could ever get away saying something like that to Rose.

"Well thanks for the compliment." Rose said sarcastically. I just hugged her tightly! "What are you doing!" Rose shrieked.

"Oh Rosie you know I love you!" I let go of Rose and laughed as she began to flatten out the wrinkles I gave her shirt.  
We all just continued to talk and have a good time; finally our waitress arrived with our food. She set each of our plates in front of us and we all, except Rose, congratulated her with a loud "Thank you Dawn!" she blushed and walked away. Murmuring a your welcome. Time flew by amazingly quickly and the next thing I knew it was 6:30pm. I had finished my food and I yawned; I was tired from my lack of sleep and the fun day I had spent with my friends. I leaned over towards Rose and rested my head on her shoulder closing my eyes.

"Tired?" she whispered to me. I yawned again; answering her question. She patted my head then wrapped her arm around me. The noises around me faded.

The next thing I remember was being scooped up in Edward's arms and being carried to Emmett's jeep. I remember him fastening me into my seatbelt. I tried to ask him to stay but I was so tired no one would be able to understand my mumbling. I felt warm lips kiss my forehead and I smiled; I really hoped it had been Edward who kissed my forehead. I passed out for the drive home and I briefly was awoken by Emmett pulling me out of the jeep and carrying me up to my room then lying me in my bed and tucking my covers around me. "Sweet dreams." I heard him whisper. I was asleep for a while but I woke up to the sound of yelling. My mother, Renee, was yelling at my father, Charlie, about spilling his drink.

"You don't f*cking expect me to clean it up, DO YOU?!" I heard her yell at him. I groaned and rolled over to look at my digital alarm clock. It read 9:51. At least I got some sleep tonight, right? They continued to bicker and scream at each other until around 3am. Emmett probably slept through the entire thing. He was lucky because he was a heavy sleeper. Not me though! I was probably the lightest sleeper possible; I wouldn't doubt it if a pin was dropped in my room and I woke up!

'What a perfect ending to my fairy-tale like day' I thought to myself sarcastically before finally falling asleep.

------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------

**EPOV**

"NOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed as Mrs. Wry, the secretary, cornered me in a dark ally. Walking closer and closer with that scary as hell smile.  
"Don't you just love my smile?" Mrs. Wry began to laugh evilly and I screamed again. Searching frantically for a way to escape. I looked back towards Mrs. Wry and noticed she was beginning to turn purple. Than she began to expand into a larger square shaped thing.  
"What the Eff?" I yelled in shock. Then I realized what was going on; Mrs. Wry was becoming a Pop-Tart. A giant, purple, living, and breathing pop tart! Her frightening smile was still placed evilly on the pop tart. I was silent for a few moments; taking in all that had just happened. Did Mrs. Wry seriously turn into a pop-tart!? I wanted to ask someone to clarify except it was only me and the pop-tart version of Mrs. Wry. She began walking towards me again. Oh god! Am I going to be raped by an effing pop tart? Mrs. Wry was probably only about a meter away from me. She reached behind her back and pulled out a black top hat and a cane. She placed the top hat on her head and back ground music began to play.

What the eff, like seriously!

Mrs. Wry began to sing

"I want candy!  
I want candy!"

She continued like this for a minute or two. I was stuck in my position; speechless and stunned. I watched as the pop tart of a secretary danced and sang in front of me.

I woke up laced in spit and sweat. I was cold and shaking. That was seriously one of the most effed up dreams I have ever had! I was still scared shitless because of my dream. Memories of last night instantly filled my thoughts; curing me momentarily of my fear. I remembered how amazing it had been to hold a sleeping Bella while carrying her to Emmett's jeep. She seemed so fragile that I was afraid to touch her; in fact I would probably be afraid to allow anyone else to ever touch her again. I remembered when I was fastening her seatbelt she tried to ask me to stay with her; I also remembered kissing her forehead.

I smile spread across my face. It had felt amazing to kiss her forehead; I could only imagine what it would be like to kiss her lips. I ran my hand through my hair as I imagined what it would be like. I looked towards the clock beside my bed to see that it was 7:30. Damn! I only had 40 minutes to get to school! I quickly showered, brushed my teeth, clothed myself, then put deodorant on before running downstairs to great my sister.  
"Alice; why didn't you wake me up?" I asked my sister slightly annoyed.

She shrugged her shoulders. "You're not my responsibility! I'm not your mother. I made you a pop-tart though!" she told me in her high-pitched-pixie voice with a large grin plastered on her face. I groaned. "What!" she shouted, "I thought you liked pop-tarts?"

"It's a long story; I don't exactly feel like reliving it right now." I explained to Alice. I grabbed an apple from the fridge and a breakfast bar from one of our cupboards. I looked around and examined the kitchen quickly. Esme did an amazing job redecorating. It already looked like we had been living here for years; not just a few days. I peeked at my wristwatch; it was now 7:54. Which meant we had 16 minutes to get to school. Alice and me got in my Volvo and I sped off towards school; I ate my breakfast bar and apple on my way. Both Alice and me were silent for most of the drive. We were normally quiet when we drove together; the scenery and the speed of the car always distracted Alice. We arrived at forks high 11 minutes later. We both ran towards our lockers and grabbed our books then headed to first period with Duke and Winni in Mr. Langton's class.

My first three periods ran by quickly. I was to excited to see Bella during lunch that I barely paid attention in any of my classes. Jacob was back for third period gym. Except coach made him sit out. I didn't understand; I mean I only busted up his nose a bit. Having a screwed up nose couldn't prevent you from playing football. The bell rang for us to be dismissed to lunch. Jacob ran off without Duke and me. The two of us changed then headed towards the cafeteria for lunch. I was so excited to see Bella and be able to talk to her that I could barely contain myself. When Duke and me entered the doors of the cafeteria my eyes searched for Bella. They finally landed at the table our group eats at.

Sitting next to Bella was Jacob; with his arm draped around her. It felt as if my heart was stabbed multiple times then ripped out.

I almost entirely forgotten about the whole 'Bella having a boyfriend' situation. I had thought my nightmare ended this morning; except the worst part was just starting to begin.

**A/N-**

**Hey what'd you think of this chapter? Why don't review and tell me?**

**…**

**PLEASE!**

**Also if you take notice in the song's I choose for each chapter you might have noticed how the song 'I'm Shakin by Rooney' related to the end of this chapter with Edwards point of view! Also I should be able to update by Friday. And if the next chapter isn't up by Friday then it will be up by Monday. Thanks for Reading ;)**

**& please Review!**


	8. I'm Reaching

**A/N-**

**Here's the chapter as promised 3**

**It might be a bit messy and hard to read cause I wanted to get a chapter to you all so I'm sorry for any grammatical errors or spelling mistakes etc!**

**The song for this chapter is:**

'**Reaching by Jason Reeves'**

**BPOV**

The second I stepped out of my third period class, Spanish, Jacob jumped at me. I was hoping someone would injure him again today so I wouldn't have to deal with him.

"Hey babe. I've missed you since first period." Jacob said whilst wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling my body up against his. We began to walk to lunch.

"That's nice. No injuries today?" I said sarcastically. Jacob laughed; I bet he wouldn't be laughing if he knew how I wanted him injured...

I put on a fake smile for Jacob; hiding my pure hate for him. I suppose hates a strong word, but ever since meeting Edward I've only started to dislike Jacob more and more each time I see him. I suppose you could say I strongly dislike Jacob. Saying strongly dislike sounds much friendlier than hate.

"Naww. Coach let me sit out. I like that kid; Edward. To bad he has such a great throwing arm!" he laughed at his own joke. It wasn't exactly funny; but at least now we were on a topic I enjoyed! Jacob was right, Edward did have a great arm. A great, muscled, sexy arm...

"Ya. What a great arm..." I mumbled under my breath.

"What? I didn't really hear you." I suppose that was a good thing. Time to edit my thoughts for Jacobs advantage.

"Oh. I just said he's a really nice guy. Edward and his sister have adapted well to our group. Everyone already loves them." We arrived at the cafeteria; Jacob led me to the line for food. When it came time for me to grab food I grabbed some tomato soup and an apple; I still felt nauseous today so soup was probably the easiest food to not throw up. Jacob and me headed off to the table our group always eats at. We were both silent and Jacobs arm was still wrapped around me. I began sipping on my soup hoping that Jacob wouldn't try and talk to me. I was to tired to try and carry on a conversation with him. Jacob obeyed my silent hopes and didn't speak at all. I was about to take another sip of my soup when I saw Edward. He was at the doors of the cafeteria; looking for something quiet excitedly. His eyes landed on Jacob and me and it appeared that all of the happiness was drained from him. He looked as if he had just witnessed the death of someone he loved. I wonder what influenced his sudden change in emotion. His eyes met mine and he smiled, the smile didn't touch his eyes though, I could still tell he was sad. He was still absolutely gorgeous. My entire body felt like rubber under his gaze. I was lost in his eyes.

I felt something hot splash on my skin. I broke my gazing session with Edward. I looked down to see my spoon in My soup. Not exactly the most exciting thing; but that meant that I had lost all function if my body and dropped my spoon while Edward distracted me with being beautiful. I blushed. Even though I was the only one aware that Edward had made me lose control over my body it was still embarrassing!

Jacob stood up. "Babe, I'm going to go wait in line with Duke and Edward to grab my lunch. Okay?" I turned my attention to Jacob; I noticed he didn't have a lunch with him. No wonder he wanted to grab lunch. Except why didn't he just grab some when he was with me? Whatever. I might as well just not ask because then I might have to have a conversation with him.

"Okay. Take your time." I told him before he ran off towards Duke and Edward. I sipped at my soup in silence for a few minutes. Two trays slammed down to my right. I turned my head to see a smiling Winni and Alice.

"Hey Bella!" Winni said.

"Hey Winni, Hey Alice." I waved my spoon in the air as I greeted them. The both of them seemed scarily happy.

"What are you doing this Thursday?" Winni asked me. I shrugged.

"Umm. Nothing that I know of. What have you two planned?"

"Shopping!" Alice exclaimed ecstatically; bobbing slightly from sheer joy.

"Sure. I don't mind. I could use a few new clothes." It was true.

"Yay! I'm so excited to go shopping! My old friends in Alaska didn't like shopping. So I'd always end up having to make Edward come along with me since I wasn't allowed to shop alone." Both me and Winni laughed at how much Alice exaggerated the word make.

"I'm sure he enjoyed that!" I said sarcastically. Alice and Winni giggled.

"He never showed it; but I know he enjoyed it. Deep down in that heart of his he secretly enjoyed it!" we all laughed and continued with our eating. After a few minutes of just Winni, Alice, and I eating and chatting together I heard a loud noise come from the line for food. It was almost like a booming noise. I looked over to where the noise was coming from but all I could see was everyone crowding together. It looked suspicious; what was going on? I looked towards Winni and Alice for answers but they both had the same confused expression on their faces that I had. "Come on! Let's go check it out!" Alice said then stood up. Both Winni and me mirrored her actions and walked behind her towards the large crowd of people. We tried to push our way through but there were to many people. Then I heard a familiar voice yell something. I couldn't understand what the voice was saying but I knee the voice belonged to Edward. Shit! I looked to Alice who had a panic'd look on her face. Both of us pushed our way through the crowd to the middle; leaving Winni behind. When I reached the middle I saw Edward punching Mike Newton. Mike looked pretty roughed up but I could seriously care less about Mike.

"Edward!" I called out in fear.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**EPOV**

Duke, Jacob, and me were waiting in line to get our food. It was rather boring. I found myself zoning in and out of Duke and Jacobs conversation. The two of them were just talking about the upcoming Muse trip; which my sister still had to ask our patents about. I tuned into Mike Newton's conversation with some other guy. I still hadn't met the guy; but I easily recognized his sick pedophile-like voice. I turned around and spotted him. He was around an inch shorter than I with blonde hair; plus he looked like a complete douchebag. He was standing next to a guy I had gym with. I believe his name was Jeremy. He was a douchebag as well; not as bad as Mike but still a bag of douche.

I began listening to their conversation. "Ya she's pretty hot. Hottest girl in the school! She just likes to play hard to get!" I heard Mike say to Jeremy. I wondered who he was talking about; better not be my sister or else I'll have to kick his ass!

"I don't know if I'd say hottest girl. Her and Rose are pretty close when it comes to hotness." Jeremy replied.

"Beauties in the eye of the beholder! To me Bella's the most beautiful girl in the school... More like sexiest" I laughed to myself quietly; that was such a cliché line for Mike to use. WAIT A MOMENT! Did Mike just say Bella? F*CK A DUCK! How could he say that about my *cough cough* I mean Jacobs girl? Oh screw it; I meant my girl! Jacob seems like a decent guy but I still have strong feeling about Bella! "I'm so going to tap that!" Mike added. I felt myself fuming; other people could probably notice.

"Who wouldn't want to tap that?" I heard Jeremy tell Mike. Wow; both of these guys were so going on my hate list! Not like I have one or anything... It's just a mental thing that I can't control!

Mike laughed. "You'll be jealous when I do tap that. Bella looks especially hot today; that white shirt of hers is just so tight; makes her boobs look good!" my jaw was wide open. I couldn't believe he just said that.

"Agreed!" the other pervert, Jeremy said.

"I have a plan to trip" Mike made quotation marks with his fingers as he said trip. "And spill water all over her tight white shirt. I bet she has a tight pu-" I stopped listening; I had enough with their sick thoughts towards Bella and I couldn't take It anymore. Rage overtook me and before I knew it I was walking towards Mike. When I was a few steps away he tried to great me.

Mike began to talk "Hey. Your Edward Rig-" except I didn't give him a chance to finish talking. My fist came in contact with his jaw. Except one punch wasn't enough. I just kept throwing them. Mike tried to fight back by throwing a few of his own punches; I couldn't feel any if them though. I didn't know if it was because he might be weak or because I was so angry and focused on teaching him a lesson to not talk about Bella in that way. Either way I would probably feel it tomorrow; but I didn't care. A couple minutes had gone by and Mike and me had moved to the floor. I yelled a few things that I'm not even sure what I said. I then stood up pulling Mike with me. We both three a few more punches.

"Edward!" I heard a familiar beautiful voice call. I looked to the direction from where I heard the voice. There I saw a very afraid looking Bella. I let go of Mike and heard him fall to the ground. I wasn't sure why Bella looked afraid; I prayed that she wasn't afraid if me. She ran up and grabbed both my arms pulling me away from Mike Newton. It looked like as if she was going to cry. I immediately felt guilty; I had meant to defend her from Mike but instead it all backfired on me and I only made her upset. I heard a man ruffling through the crowd ordering everyone to move. The principal, Mr. Fisher, who I had met briefly the day before, popped out of the crowd and into the free space that Mike and me had Been left by the crowd. His entire face looked bright red from anger. Not to mention his bald spit looked pretty angry too.

"Mike Newton, Edward Cullen, and Bella Swan to the office NOW!" he yelled towards the three of us. I hoped Bella didn't look guilty. She had just stopped the fight; good thing there was witnesses here to prove she had nothing to do with this; other than the fact that Mike's talking about her had been what encouraged me to fight him. I looked back to Bella and all signs of possible tears had disappeared. This made me feel the smallest bit better. Mike stood up wobbling and he walked in front of Mr. Fisher while Bella and I walked behind him. Bella still had a tight grip on one of my arms.

When we were inside the office Mr. Fisher pulled Mike into his own person room.

"SIT!" he said to Bella and I motioning to the seats in front of the secretary's desk before he entered his own personal office. Bella and me were alone; not even Mrs. Wry was in the room.

"I'm so sorry..." I whispered to Bella. She just bit her lip then looked away. "Are you afraid of me now?" I asked her. Bella's head shot back immediately to look at me. The tears had returned to her eyes; none had fallen yet.

"Why would I be afraid of you?" she asked sounding a mix of anger, surprise, and sadness.

"I'm not sure. Maybe since you just saw me filled with rage and fighting another guy and-" I was silenced by Bella putting her finger to my mouth; shushing me. A tear rolled down her cheek.

"I was afraid." she paused and a few more tears rolled down her cheeks. "I was afraid that you were going to get hurt. I was afraid of losing you!" her voice gave out and she began to sob. More tears began to fall. "I... I... I've never been so... So afraid of losing someone before!" she choked out through sobs. My instincts took over and I pulled her into my chest; cradling her with my arms. I rubbed her back; while murmuring things to try and calm her. Bella just cried into my shirt for a few minutes. When she finally began to stop crying she stayed on my arms. We were both silent except for our breathing; Bella's more uneven and raged. I just continued to rub her back; I wanted to make everything better. I wanted to fix all of my mistakes. All I could do was hold Bella and hope for the best; and that's exactly what I did.

Mr. Fisher finally opened the door to his office and Mike exited. "Come in." he called to the two of us. We stood up and walked into his office; taking a seat on a couch. I was still holing Bella. "Did you start the fight?" he asked me in particular. I shook my head yes. Mr. Fisher wrote something quickly on a notepad he had placed on his lap. "Hmm. Why did you choose to hit Mike?" I cleared my throat and thought back to what had caused my anger.

"Well..." I began; entering story mode. "Mike had pissed me off yesterday when I overheard him talking about my sister, Alice, in a vulgar way. So he was already on my bad side. And then today..." I paused and shook my head. I could feel rage building up but I tried to just shake it off. I wanted to stay calm for Bella's sake. "... Today I was in line at the cafeteria waiting to get lunch and I over heard him talking again. This time he wasn't talking about my sister, but Bella. He was saying even worse Things than he had about Alice. And well I just couldn't control myself. By the time I had thrown the first punch I didn't really even realize I had done so..." Mr. Fisher made a few hums and ahs as I spoke and when he finally finished writing down all his notes he focused on Bella.

"And what do you have to do with this whole situation Miss Swan. Other than being the partial cause of coarse."

"Umm. I'm not sure exactly. I just sort of called out Edward's name and he stopped so I grabbed him and pulled him away. Nothing much really to It." she let a loud sigh. I think she had been holding her breath. Mr. Fisher jotted a few more notes down then looked back towards us.

"Bella you're not in any trouble; but Edward I'm going to call your parents and have a talk with them. Don't worry; I won't suspend you because you're new to this school. Just remember that in the future we won't tolerate any misbehavior or in your case: fights." I nodded my head in agreement.

"Yes Sir. I told him in my most respectful tone of voice. I was surprised because I had expected a worse punishment. I thought they were going to kick me out of the school, or possibly the entire town of Forks. I was relieved that I wouldn't have to miss any school other than the last three periods today. Damn! That meant I'd miss my alone time with Bella in Biology. Just being away from her was punishment enough.

Mr. Fisher motioned towards the door "You may leave now." Bella and I both stood up. My arms were still wrapped around her tightly in a protective way. I loosened my hold on her but didn't let go. We walked out of Mr. Fisher's private office and the first thing my eyes laid on was Mike Newton. I growled (yes growled.) and pulled Bella closer to me tightening my hold on her until I could possibly suffocate. The idea of suffocating Bella freaked me out so I loosened my grip; only enough so I knew it was possible for her to breathe. Mike and me had a stare down. We were both sending glares filled with hate towards the other. I felt rage build up in me and I wanted to hit Mike again. Bella must have noticed my trying to restrain myself. She used her small arms to hold me back. "Don't." she whispered to me with sadness in her eyes. I sighed; I couldn't be angry in front of Bella.

"I wont." I whispered back. Then I looked towards Mike. "Don't you ever, and I mean EVER say anything like that about her again." I barked at him.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" Mike said trying to play dumb.

"Yes you do." I clenched my fists to my side in balls. "Just don't say anything like that again. If you don't then we won't have anything to fight about."

"Well I'm suspended for a week anyway. So you won't have to worry about me till its time for me to be back." he glared at me and I returned with my own glare. I couldn't take it anymore. I took Bella and myself outside of the office and we sat in the chairs there.

If I had stayed in there any longer with Mike my head would have exploded from all the rage. Mr. Fisher stepped out of his office and told Bella she could leave. I gave her one final squeeze before she stepped back and began to walk away to class. I took this as my opportunity to examine what she looked like today. She was wearing a dark pair of skinny jeans with a White lace top. Her beautiful chocolate brown hair was flowing off her shoulders in loose curls and she had a gold heart necklace on. The chain was long so the heart pendant rested right around her chest area. Mike was right when he said Bella looked good today. Well, she actually looked gorgeous. As far as I'm concerned though she always looks beautiful.

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

**BPOV**

Mr. Fisher came out after a few minutes alone in his office and told me I could go to my next class; while Mike and Edward had to wait for their parents to come. Biology without Edward was lonely and actually quiet sad. Every time I looked over to where Edward's empty seat was I felt like as if I was going to cry. Mr. Cooper said that sometime next week we would have a project assigned to our lab partner and us that we would have to work on outside of school time. That made me smile. That would mean that Id be able to spend more time with Edward. When fifth period History rolled around I was not paying attention to the teacher whatsoever. I kept wondering if Edward was ok or if he'd come to school tomorrow. Part way through the lesson I got a text message on my cell. I pulled it out secretively and checked. It was from Alice so I decided to read it.

**"Alice: Hey B. Can I ask a favour?"** it read. I texted back quickly.

**"Bella: Sure A. What is it?"**

**"Alice: Can I get a ride home with you? E had to drive his car home so I have no way of getting home :("**

**"Bella: Yep. You can drive with us! Let me just text Em & let him know."**

**"Alice: Thank you, Lovely! I'll meet you at Em's Jeep :)"**

**"Bella: Your Welcome A. I'll see you there;)"** I tucked my cell phone back in my cute jeans. I always had amazing clothes on. I tried to stick to designer labels; you would never guess that I was poor. The only reason I didn't have to worry about money when it came to clothing was because Jacob always paid for my clothing. Whenever I went shopping I'd just have to tell him and he'd give me his credit card. This was one of the few things I liked about Jacob; his money. I fidgeted with my heart necklace until finally the bell rang and I ran off to sixth period gym.

While I was changing into my gym strip Rose came running in and hugged me tightly I laughed at her over excitement to see me. Rose and me had gym together even though she was a senior. My school was to small apparently or some other reason I was unaware of and they thought it was necessary to join the junior and senior gym classes Rose and I were in. I didn't mind though. I loved having a class with her!

"I was so worried! What happened?" Rose said all to fast. She let go of me when she realized she was still holding onto me.

"Edward started the fight." I told her. She gasped at my news.

"Why?" she asked sounding horrified.

I looked away before answering "Mike was saying some ... Sexual things about me, so I think Edward got a bit protective." I looked back to a no longer horrified Rose. Instead she was smirking. Rose leaned closer to me.

"I think he likes you!" she whispered rather happily. I pulled my gym shirt on before speaking with her.

"Rose. I don't think he does. We're just... Friends." my voice caught when I said friends. "Plus I'm with Jacob, remember!" I added in quickly.

"You basically hate Jacob and don't want to be in a relationship with him, remember!" she rebutted quietly so only I could hear. I was about to defend myself except Rose cut me off. "No buts. You told me yourself!" I huffed and pulled my gym shorts on. Only Rose and Emmett knew about my dislike for Jacob. She leaned in closely. "So do you like him back?" she asked.

"Rose!" I yelled loudly. I blushed when I realized everyone's attention was now on us. "I'll talk to you about this on Friday." I mumbled before throwing my hair up into a ponytail then running out of the locker room. Gym went by quickly and I left with no fatal injuries. I changed quickly avoiding Rose than ran to Emmett's jeep where I waited for my brother to come and drive everyone home. Emmett and Rose were the first to arrive. I spotted Alice coming out of the school and I called to her; waving my arms in the air.

"ALLLIIII!" she looked in my direction and I saw her smile. She ran over gracefully and we all hopped into Emmett's jeep. I sat in the front with Emmett this time. I could feel both of their eyes peering into my back questioningly. Although they both would question me out loud because Emmett was in the car with us. I'd just have to avoid being alone with either one of them till Friday. The two of them were probably secretly planning ways to get me alone before then. Alice gave Emmett directions to her house which was more on the outskirts of Forks. When I saw it I was impressed; it was almost as nice as Jacobs house. Alice hopped out of the jeep rather happily. I noticed she had another evil smirk... Oh god I hope she didn't have some evil plan. Emmett dropped Rose off at her place and then him and me drove home. The house was empty because Renee was normally out most of the day and Charlie wouldn't be home till 7pm. I ran up to my room and just rested in my bed for around an hour listening to music on my I-phone; which Jacob had bought me.

I was just in the middle of listening to a song by Matt Nathanson that I loved. It was called 'To the beat of our Noisy Hearts'.

_"She was her mother's secret  
She was daddy's girl_

_She brought weekend boys home in her curls  
She said, "My love is a fever.  
Come on, touch my skin._

_They all think I'm easy,  
I'm easy, cause I let them win._

_On and on, we keep going  
Crowded like subway cars  
On and on, to the beat of our noisy hearts  
On and on, we keep going"_

My I-phone began to ring. I looked but didn't recognize the number calling. I debated whether or not I should pick up but finally decided I should pick up. I knew everyone's phone numbers but someone could be calling from a pay phone. I pressed the answer button.

"Hello." I said into my Cell. It was quiet for a few seconds then someone finally answered back.

"Hello Bella." said a voice I recognized easily. I could tell they were smiling on the other end of the line.

**A/N-**

**THANK YOU FOR READING! & I will try and have my next chapter up by Monday;)**

**Also you should really listen to that song by Matt Nathanson! It's one of my favorites right now!**

**Plus I have LOTS planned for this story… I'm just so excited to get the chances to write this stuff! Except this stuff hasn't happened yet… so I'm trying to make the stuff go by quickly so that the stuff that I want to happen will happen! **

**Please Review!!!**


	9. What I was Born To Do

**A/n-**

**Okay then! Hey everyone here's chapter 9 as promised! I hope you all enjoy it! & I had a lot of fun writing a certain part of this chapter; I'll let you all know at the end ;)**** By the way I'm sort of wanting to rename this story but I'm not sure what I want to rename it as. I've got some ideas so I might make a poll; if you have any ideas just write them either in a review or PM me!**

_**The song for this chapter is:**_

"_**Born To Do by Everybody Else"**_

**Chapter 9**

"Hey Bella." said a voice I recognized easily. I could tell they were smiling on the other end of the line.

"Edward! I squealed out of happiness into the phone. I could hear him laughing lightly to my enthusiasm. I wondered what he looked like at this very moment. I imagined him running his hand through his perfectly messy hair with that beautifully crooked smile spread across his face. It was a beautiful imagination. "How are you? Still alive?"

"Yep. No worry's!"

"Where are you calling from?" I asked quickly. I needed to know what the number was that had called me! The curiosity was eating away at me.

"Oh I'm just using my cell phone. Don't worry; I'm not calling from jail or anything!"' we both laughed. I suppose that made sense. I had Alice's cell phone number because she had basically jumped me when she wanted to swap phone numbers. Except I had never given my phone number to Edward; Alice probably did though. Now that I think of it that was probably why she had that evil smirk on her face. She must have given Edward my number and convinced him to call. That's not exactly bad for me though; I'm actually enjoying this!

"So then does that mean you'll be coming to school tomorrow?" I asked hopefully.

"Of Course. Theres no reason I wouldn't miss it! Imagine an entire week without Mike Newton!" This made me smile.

"Finally I'll get some peace & quiet in my trigonometry class!"

"See I actually did you a big favor in the end!" he joked. "I really am sorry; I never wanted to make you sad..." he added sincerely. This almost took my breath away.

"Don't apologize. What you did was one of the nicest things anyone has ever done for me! I only cried because I was worried about you." it was silent for a few moments. "Thank you..." I added quietly. Edward and I talked on the phone for hours that night. I even ate my dinner alone in my room so that I could continue talking with Edward. After talking for a while and with Edward still on the phone I heard my parents fighting downstairs.

"WHY DONT YOU GET OFF YOUR ASS AND DO THE DISHES!" I heard Renee yell.

"WHY DONT YOU STOP BEING A WHORE?" Charlie yelled back. I was surprised; he was never the type to call a woman a name like that. My mother was usually the harsher one. I stopped listening to my parents and decided to give my attention back to Edward.

"What was that?" he asked concerned. Damn he must have heard. Why did my parents have to be so loud?

"Fuck..." I muttered under my breath. "Umm..." I didn't know what I could try and pass that off as. "It's just the television. I have to go; it's sort of late!"

"Its 7:20." he said sounding slightly suspicious. I began to break out into a cold sweat. He couldn't know about my parents fighting! Only Rose knew and that was because she was Emmett's girlfriend and my best friend.

"I have to do homework and it takes me a while to get ready for bed! Goodnight Edward!" I pressed the end button on my cell-phone. I wondered what I would do if Edward found out? I should have been smarter and not talked to him when both Renee and Charlie were home! I'd just have to hope he wouldn't try and push the topic tomorrow.

My parents fighting had normally just made me sad; but now I felt angry. I needed to vent so I left my room and ran across the hallway to Emmett's room and threw his door open. I walked over to his bed - where he was talking on his cell-phone - and plopped down on his bed letting out a loud and angry huff.

"You should really learn to knock. You wouldn't want to walk in on me doing something that would give you nightmares." he said sarcastically. I didn't say anything; I could feel my eyes getting hot and I silently prayed that I wouldn't cry. Emmett noticed my tear filled eyes and sat up talking into his phone.

"Rose I have to go... I'll see you tomorrow.... I love you too... Goodnight." then he flipped his phone shut and focused all of his attention on me.

"Bella are you ok?" his voice was filled with concern. He began rubbing my back.

"Mom and dad ruin everything!" I cried out. He continued to rub my back. Urging me to continue. "I was talking to Edward on the phone and actually having a great time and stupid Renee and Charlie just have to ruin everything! Edward heard them and asked what was going on so I had to make some stupid excuse about the television and hang up!" tears began to roll down my eyes and Emmett pulled me into a hug. I sobbed quietly into his shirt as he rubbed my back trying to comfort me. I calmed down after a few minutes and I sat up wiping the remainder tears from my eyes.

"May I just ask one thing?" Emmett said while still lying down.

"Go ahead. I'll answer the best I can for you." I lied back down next to Emmett so we were facing each other and gave him a reassuring smile. Emmett frowned.

"Why do you care if you talk to Edward on the phone? And just why in particular does Edward matter to you so much?" Emmett asked with a furrow appearing between his eyebrows. I reached my hand up towards it and smoothed it out with my fingers. Furrows tended to bother me.

"I..." I wasn't exactly sure what to tell Emmett. I wondered if I should let him know about my feeling for Edward or if I should just lie to him? I couldn't lie to him; he is my brother after all! I've never lied to Emmett and I don't exactly plan on starting now. "Can you promise me that if I tell you that you won't mention anything to Rose; or anyone?" I looked into his eyes; he had a big childish grin on his face. He stuck out his pinky finger.

"I pinky swear I won't tell anyone!" He said in a voice to match his big childish grin. I laughed lightly. This reminded me of when we were little kids. I stuck my pinky finger out and we intertwined them.

"Pinky promise." I said and we both giggled like little children. "Ok. Well now that we've established Rose won't find out..." I paused; I wasn't sure how I should word this for Emmett. "I sort of... Really like Edward. Like as in I have deep feeling for him and I don't know why because I just met him; that sort of like." Emmett's grin became even bigger.

"My little sister has a crush?" he asked me. I nodded and covered my face with my hands. I could tell that I was blushing and I didn't want Emmett to make fun of me. "Edwards much better than Jacob..." he mumbled to himself.

"I think so too. Except I can't break up with Jacob..." I said through my hands. Emmett pulled my hands away from my face.

"Did you just say what I think you said? Why can't you break-up with Jacob?"

I sighed. "The family. Remember!" Emmett rolled onto his back so he was no longer facing me.

"Bella you should really start worrying about yourself and not the family. You're so selfless its not good for you." he told me in his caring grown-up voice.

"And being homeless is good for me?" I asked sarcastically. Emmett turned back to me frowning.

"We'll find a way to cope. If we really need to I can always get a job; and dad keeps on saying he's expecting a promotion."

"Well when Charlie gets a promotion I'll consider breaking up with Jacob. But until then I'll just admire Edward from afar." I told him.

"You're so stubborn! I suppose until you break up with Jacob I can take care of Edward and make sure he stays alive until then." I rolled my eyes at Emmett. "Seriously I don't see why you put so much pressure on yourself; I am not your concern." I rolled my eyes once more at him. That was possibly the most stupid thing I had ever heard him say; of course he was my concern!

"Em; if your not my concern then that means that you should not be concerned about me dating Jacob the bag of douche!" I raised my eyebrow at him but he just looked at me confused. I sighed. Obviously he didn't understand; so that meant I'd have to explain. "Em. You're my brother! You will never not be my concern because we are family! I love you so it only makes sense that I'd want to take care of you and keep you safe." I explained in - what sounded to me - a motherly voice. It was true; I don't know how I'd deal with my life if something bad were to ever happen to my big teddy bear of a brother. He grinned that childish grin and I tapped my finger on his nose. "You just remember that mister!" I said in a serious yet still sarcastic voice.

"Yes ma'am!" he said then saluted oddly; since we were still lying on the bed. Emmett wrapped me in a big bear hug. "Why don't you sleep in my bed tonight. That way I can protect you from all the bed bugs!" I rolled my eyes and laughed at the same time.

"Sure. Just let me get ready and then I'll come back to your room." I swung my legs off his bed then left his room going to my own. I looked at my clock to see that it read 8:15. I got ready and when I finally returned to Emmett's room it was 8:40. I hopped into Emmett's bed and the two of us just talked about whatever came to mind. Emmett fell asleep at 10pm. He wasn't snoring - which made me happy because when we were younger and had to share a room he was the loudest snorer known to the world! It was silent other than the fact that Renee and Charlie were fighting downstairs. I tried to listen in except sometimes they were so quiet I couldn't hear and other times they were louder than normal.

"FINE!" I heard Renee yell finally and all was silent afterwards. The clock read 11:09 so I was severely confused. My parents fighting would just about always go till 2 or 3am; even later sometimes. I decided to stop wondering why they had stopped fighting early and actually enjoy the night of peace and quiet they had given me to sleep. Besides it was probably a good sign that they had stopped fighting early, right?

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I woke up to my cell phone alarm at 7am. I turned it off then pulled Emmett's arms off of me and jumped out of his bed. When I looked at him I giggled quietly to myself. He was still asleep with drool coming from his mouth. He looked so little and young compared to his normal self. I went to my room and got ready then headed downstairs to our kitchen to grab some breakfast. When I arrived into the kitchen I saw Charlie sitting at the dining table with his head in his hands.

"Hey dad!" I said cheerfully pulling out a box of cheerios and a bowl from the cupboard. He pulled his face out from his hands and glanced at me.

"Hey Bells." he said in a glum voice. I looked around for Renee and noticed she was no where to be seen. Which was odd because she normally liked to eat breakfast with me.

"Where's mom?" I asked while I reached into the fridge to grab some milk. I shut the fridge door and stood there; staring at Charlie who was silent.

"We... Uh... Got in a fight last night." I rolled my eyes. No duh they got in a fight. It was impossible for me to not hear them. "And she will sort of be staying at a hotel for the next couple days." he looked away from me ashamed. I dropped the milk jug I was holding in my hand. I kneeled down and picked it up then set it on the counter. Shit! I silently cursed to myself. This was what usually led to a divorce! I wondered how Emmett would take the news.

"Why?" I asked him; shocked.

"I'm not sure if I should tell you... If you want to know just e-mail your mother. She should be the person to tell you." I stood still in the middle of the kitchen. Not saying a word. Charlie finally stood from his seat. "Bells; I'm just gonna go to work now. Is that ok with you?" he asked; sounding generally concerned. I shouldn't be angry with him; it probably wasn't even his fault. I felt bad for him. This was probably hell for him. Charlie gave me a kiss on the cheek than left for work. I made my breakfast and began to eat it. Emmett came down when I was almost done.

"Good morning Bella. How are you feeling this morning?" I was silent for a few moments.

"Umm. Surprised." I replied truthfully. He looked at me oddly; his eyebrows furrowed.

"Why?"

"Moms staying at a hotel!" I choked out. I felt tears sting my eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------ **APOV**

Edward and I pulled into the school parking lot the next day early. I found it quiet funny that Edward drove me everywhere; he was like my own personal chauffeur! I scoped the viscidity until my eyes landed on Emmett's jeep. There I saw Emmett, Bella, Rose, Winni, and Duke. Bella noticed me when I stepped out and waved to me first then Edward. We both ran excited towards where the group was. Ever since Edward had told me that he had feeling for Bella I had started to notice how completely serious he was! When he told me it was love at first sight I laughed because I always thought that the whole 'love at first sight' thing was stupid and fake - I still believed that - but I did believe that Edward was head over heals for Bella. Now I'd just have to figure out if Bella had feeling for Edward as well and then I'd get to play matchmaker! Except first I would have to get rid of Jacob. I was ok with that though; I had a feeling that Jacob was only in the group because of Bella anyway.

Winni, Rose, and me were talking. Except I was a bit distracted because I was observing Edward & Bella. They were so cute together with their shameless flirting.

"So..." Winni began. "Are you excited for shopping tomorrow?" she asked me drawing my full attention to her.

"Oh yesyesyesyes! I haven't been shopping since the day we moved to forks! That's like..." I held up my hands and began to count using my fingers. "FOUR WHOLE DAYS!" I yelled; surprised. Rose placed the palm of her hand on the top of my head and pushed down. "What are you doing?" I asked while shaking her hand off my head; she laughed.

"You were bouncing!" she clutched onto her stomach as she laughed harder.

"Oh. Oops sorry! Edward always says that I do that and he hates it! I swear I don't even notice when it happens..." I trailed off when Rose patted my head gently.

"Its ok Ali. I don't hate it; I think it's cute!" I stared up at her and smiled. She smiled back at me as she towered over me. I thought Rose and me were an odd pair of friends. She was amazingly tall, blonde with long hair, and tanned. While I was incredibly short, had black short hair, and was whiter than the normal person.

The warning bell rang for first period so Edward, Winni, Duke, and I ran off towards our first class. Soon enough my first three classes were over and I found myself walking alone to the cafeteria. I was skipping joyfully when I noticed Bella was walking alone not to far ahead of me. I started to run towards her so we could walk to the cafeteria together but she walked into the bathroom; so I followed her inside. She was the only person inside the washroom other than myself.

"Hey Bella; What -" I began to speak but stopped when I saw Bella. Her eyes were filled with tears and she looked as if she was about to break down. I ran up and hugged her. "Bella what's wrong?" I asked sounding panicked. She hugged me back then I let go to look into her eyes. "Bella. Please tell me what happened." I pleaded. She wiped the tears off her face quickly.

"I'm not sure if I should tell you. Only Emmett and Rose know." she said while sniffling.

"You can trust me. Don't worry; you and Rose are my best friends!" I smiled at her reassuringly. Bella smiled back; but it didn't touch her eyes. Seeing her sad was heartbreaking for me. I watched her as she fumbled with her really cute heart necklace in her hands. She looked like she was debating with herself wheither or not she should tell me. I was silently cheering for the side where she tells me. She finally sighed and looked back up to me.

"I'll tell you on one condition." I exhaled in relief and victory.

"What?" I asked truly curious.

"Don't tell anyone! Not even Edward!" she replied firmly.

"I promise I won't tell anyone! I'm the best at keeping secrets anyway. The secret to not telling a secret is to not let anyone know you have a secret to tell in the first place!" Bella smiled a bit at my piece of knowledge; she knew she could trust me.

"Well since your my best friend as well I'm going to tell you..." she began "my parents - Renee and Charlie - have been fighting a ton lately! When I say a ton I mean fighting every night scenarios; and normally until three am." She paused. "Last night my parents stopped fighting at 11pm; which is really odd for them. When I came down for breakfast I noticed Renee wasn't there so I asked Charlie about it and he said she'd be staying in a hotel for a while. I asked why and he just said that I should ask my mother because it's her secret! Which makes me wonder what she's been hiding from me and then I'm reminded that she's staying at a hotel; this whole situation just has divorce written all over it!" her voice broke at the end and a single tear began to run down her face. She wiped it away almost instantly. I hugged her for a few seconds to comfort her. Then I pulled away and put my hands on her shoulders; I wanted to put my hands on her face but that would have meant that I'd have to stand on my tip toes and I'd be reaching and it would just be extremely uncomfortable.

"Bella; I'm not sure how I can help you but I'll do whatever it takes to help you through this. I'll always be here for you and to just listen if you want!" I told her firmly then smiled. She smiled back. I embraced her in another quick hug. When I pulled away I noticed she looked whiter than normal. "Bella are you feeling -" I began but was interrupted by Bella.

"Oh my god! I'm going to be sick!" she ran towards the nearest stall and threw herself on her knees in front of the toilet. I followed suit and ran behind her; holding her hair and rubbing her back as she threw up everything she had eaten previously. When she was done she laid herself on the ground while clutching her stomach. I pulled her up and cradled her in my arms as a few tears rolled down her face. I couldn't let her face be near the floor of a bathroom; that would be disgusting! I got a glimpse at the toilet; in it I saw what looked like cheerios and something I was unfamiliar with.

"What did you eat this morning?" I asked her.

"Only Cheerios!" she answered quickly.

"What else?" I asked suspiciously. I wondered why would she try and lie about what she ate.

"Ah... I'm not even sure anymore. I sort of binged this morning..." she trailed off. I was curious and about to ask more when she stood up abruptly. "I'm feeling better; can we join the others in the lunch room?" she asked anxiously. I stood up and gave her a confused expression.

"Sure I suppose..." I replied. I wanted to pry and figure out what she was hiding but she obviously didn't want to talk about it; so I reminded myself to bring it up another day.

We arrived at the lunchroom and grabbed our lunch together then headed off to our table where everyone else was already sitting. I sat next to Winni and I watched Bella as she walked up to Emmett and whispered something in his ear. When she was finished with whatever she told him she went and sat next to Jacob like she normally does. Emmett looked worried and concerned to the max. I noticed throughout lunch he kept on glancing towards Bella. So this only peeked my curiosity of what was going on even more!

The school day went by normally after that. I was distracted most of the day by trying to solve the puzzle of Bella. When I arrived home I was still trying to figure out the puzzle while sitting at our dining table alone.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked pulling me out of my reverie.

"Uh... Nothing!" I said quickly. He raised his eyebrow when he looked at me.

"You've got that face on that you normally do when you're trying to fix something. What's going on? Do you know something?" he sat down next to me and leaned closer. I began to panic and I could feel my palms sweating.

"Nothing; I know nothing!" I yelled as hopped up from my seat and ran up two flights of stairs to my room. Edward ran afterwards me. I slammed the door to my room and locked it. Thank god Dad had installed a lock for my room. Edward was banging on my door.

"Tell me what you know, pixie!" I was slightly freaked and panicked but I knew Edward wouldn't be able to get into my room. I'd just have to avoid him... For possibly the rest of my life.

"I can't tell you!" I yelled through my door. Edward stopped banging and that relieved me; I would just have to somehow make him less hostile before dinner.

"Why!" he barked on the other end.

"Because!" I whined "I promised Bella!"

"Its about Bella? You have to let me in now!" he began banging on my door more. I walked over to my beautiful queen sized bed and threw myself onto it. I pulled my iPod out from my purse on the side of my bed then put the ear-buds into my ears and blasted my music. I would just have to wait it out until Mom and Dad got home.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The next morning when Edward was driving me to school I think he had finally given up on finding out my secret. The night before he wouldn't leave me alone. It was awkward enough at the dinner table with him giving me death glares for not telling him. He must have just realized that I wouldn't budge on telling him and that he'd have to admit to defeat sooner or later. The curiosity to find out what was going on with Bella was just about eating me alive. I didn't have any classes with Bella either, which meant that I would have to wait till the end of the day to ask her some questions. I reminded myself to pray tonight; the point of praying was to thank god for only putting me in one class with Edward. Having one class with Edward was hell enough because the entire time he wouldn't stop glaring at me.

When the school day ended I found myself in the parking lot alone. I scoped out the area until my eyes landed on a flashy red Ferrari car. My jaw dropped when I saw that Rose, Winni, and Bella were waiting for me inside. I ran towards the car still shocked by its beauty.

"Who's car?" I squeaked out when I was jumping into the back. I fastened my seatbelt quickly.

"Mine!" Rose called to me from the driver's seat. "Alice do you mind if I drop by my cousin, Jasper's, house to grab something?"

"No go ahead. Wait do you mean Jasper; as in the Jasper that's home-schooled and friends with our group?" I asked slightly excited.

"Ya, why?" she replied with her own question.

"I'm just excited to meet him! I didn't know you two were cousins..." I looked over to Winni who was beside me; she mouthed an 'I'm sorry' for not mentioning it to me when she was telling me about Jasper.

"Ya; well Winni probably mentioned to you how he moved up here three years ago from Fort Worth, Texas. Jasper and his mom moved up here to live close to us because his parents had just gone through a divorce!" I looked towards Bella the moment Rose said divorce. I noticed Bella flinch just at the word. "Ready to go?" Rose asked as she revved the engine. We all let out a few Hollers and Whoops and screamed yes. I was so excited to go shopping today! I wouldn't miss it for the world.

We arrived at Jasper's house a bit later. Rose invited us all inside to wait for her as she searched for her wallet she had apparently left here the other day. Bella, Winni and me waited in the kitchen and we were all talking excitedly about our shopping trip.

"Ok then. So I need a few more dresses, headbands, tights -" I stopped in mid sentence when the most beautiful man walked into the kitchen. He was tall with messy blonde hair and a muscled body. He was in the midst of buttoning up a shirt so I had a chance at viewing his sculpted abs. In a flash I saw our entire life together. I saw our first kiss (which I saw happening in the exact same clothes we were wearing right now! Yay!), I saw us getting married, and I even saw our children. The best thing I saw was the true love we both had for each other. In another flash I saw Bella waving her hands in front of me frantically. "Alice are you ok?" she asked when my eyes focused in on her.

"Perfect!" I told her happily. "Umm Bella I don't think I should go shopping; do you mind if I just stay here instead?" she looked at me puzzled.

"With Jasper?" she asked still puzzled.

"Mhm." I nodded my head while grinning at Bella.

"But all you've talked about this entire week has been shopping!" she announced skeptically.

"Just call Edward please and tell him to pick me up here around 7pm. Ok!" I begged her and she nodded her head suspiciously. I turned my attention back to Jasper who was staring at my. He looked amazed. His phone was up to his ear and after a few moments of us gazing at each other he broke our gaze; shaking his head.

"Sorry man; I was just distracted. Look I can't make it to the hockey game anymore... Why umm, my moms sick so I have to look after her... Ok... Yes tell everyone I'm sorry... Ok... Bye." then he hung up the phone and returned his gaze back to me. We locked eyes as he walked up to me. "Hi, I'm Jasper Hale. I don't believe we've met before!" he said politely. His voice was so smooth and perfect; I absolutely loved it!

"I'm Alice Cullen. Its nice to meet you too." I let out a giggle. It was more than nice to meet him! Rosalie interrupted another one of our gazing sessions as she ran in waving her wallet in the air.

"I FOUND IT! Come on let's go!" she yelled; then her eyes landed on Jasper and me; who were still shaking hands. "Oh. I see you've met Jasper!" she said still staring at our hands. I looked towards her smiling.

"Rose I'm not going shopping!" I told her; she looked horrified.

"Why?" she shrieked "Its all you've talked about this entire week!"

"I said the same thing!" Bella yelled.

"Well if it's ok with Jasper. I'd like to stay here..." I told everyone quietly than looked up into Jaspers wonderful blue eyes for approval. Jasper grinned widely.

"It'd be more than ok!" he said sounding even happier than I did. I wondered if Jasper had the same vision I did.

"Ok. If that's what you want…" Rose said skeptically. "Come on girls let's go." she motioned for everyone to leave. When I heard the door slam shut I looked back into Jaspers eyes.

"Hi." I said happily.

------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------ -------------------------------------**EPOV**

When I got home I was alone. Alice was out shopping with Rosalie, Winifred, and the ever so perfect Bella. Since I was alone I took this as an opportunity to just go up to my bedroom and do some homework. I had my speakers in my room blaring with my iPod attached in an unsuccessful attempt to distract myself from Bella. I was singing along to one of my songs while working on a biology sheet Mr. Cooper had assigned.

"_**She's a wicked girl**_

_**Worse than all the world**_

_**A mystery lies in her**_

_**She spends her days**_

_**In a violent rage**_

_**Try as I might, I love her**_

_**Every time the tears are dry**_

_**The story goes**_

_**What's left behind**_

_**Shivers like a leaf**_

_**Tossed and turned and gentle**_

_**It's not hard to believe**_

_**The girlshapedlovedrug messes with my mind**_

_**(Don't, don't) don't ask me why**_

**The girlshapedlovedrug messes with your mind**** "**

Wow. The lyrics to this song weren't the best at distracting me. They somehow only reminded me of Bella and myself. She was my girl shaped love drug. I thought to myself sarcastically. I continued singing.

_**"When the song is sung**_

_**Don't let it call your opinion**_

_**That girl's my life**_

_**I tell you everytime**_

_**My tears run dry**_

_**The moment's long**_

_**And we design**_

_**My feelings for the girl**_

_**I could not be without her**_

_**I would still surely find**_

_**The girlshapedlovedrug messes with my head**_

_**(Don't, don't) don't ask me why**_

_**The girlshapedlovedrug messes with my mind**_

_**(Don't, don't) don't ask me why -**__** "**_

I stopped singing along when I felt my cell phone vibrating in my pocket. I pulled it out and read the caller I.D.: Bella. I turned my stereo off with my remote then answered my phone.

"Hey Bella." I tried to say sexily. I probably only sounded like a fruit.

"Hey Edward. Umm..." it sounded like something was wrong.

"What's the matter?" I asked her; worried.

"Umm. Ali isn't going shopping-" I cut her off. I was panicked; something terrible must've happened if Alice wasn't going shopping.

"Oh no! What happened? Is she high? Did she hurt herself? Did someone hurt her? What bastard did this to Alice?" I yelled as I imagined multiple scenarios of bad things that had happened to my sister. Bella was quiet; she probably didn't know how to break whatever terrible news she had for me. "Spit it out!" I yelled sounding angry over the phone. I probably shouldn't have been mean to Bella but I was just so worried about Alice.

"Edward calm down. Nothings wrong; she's just staying with Roses cousin, Jasper, while we go shopping." she sounded skeptical about the situation.

"Why. Did you guys not want her to come?" I accused.

"No. She said she wanted to stay. Trust me; I was just as surprised as you were!" Bella sounded like she was pleading.

"Why?" I asked skeptically.

"I don't know... Look, all she told me was to tell you to pick her up at seven. Can you do that?" I still felt skeptical but I'd just talk to Alice about it later. Give her a lecture about drugs or something like that.

"Sure I'll do that." Bella gave me Jasper's address and we both said our good-byes. I got up and grabbed my laptop out from my desk and sat back down on my bed. I opened my Internet explorer then went to google and typed _'Talking to your kids about drugs'_ into the search bar then pressed enter. I suppose while I waited to pick Alice up from this Jasper guys house I could figure out what to talk to Alice about. Whatever she was doing must have been pretty serious if it made her want to skip shopping.

A mix of googling and listening to my loud music made the time go by rather quickly. When it was 6pm my mother called me downstairs for dinner; which was a tuna casserole. My parents and I ate dinner at our dining table like we normally did just chatting about how all of our days had gone. I decided not to mention to my parents about how Alice didn't want to go shopping today. They would probably freak out just as much as I had. I thought it'd just be smarter if I gave Alice a long lecture and made sure she wasn't on anything. I didn't want to upset my parents; and if I told them about Alice, one of them would probably have a heart attack.

I left my house at 6:40pm in my silver Volvo. I followed the directions Bella had given me; I managed to make it to the house Bella had described to me in seventeen minutes. I stepped out of the car door and began ascending the steps to the front door. I noticed the lights were on in the house; a window on the second floor caught my attention. In the window were my sister Alice and a boy around our age with blonde hair. Although this wasn't what had originally caught my attention; it was that my sister was straddling the blonde boy on a chair while the two of them were making out! I stood still for a few moments; I watched partially disgusted and shocked. The blonde boy's hands started to wander on the outer area of Alice's thigh. His hand slipped under the side of her dress and I flipped. I stomped up the steps and banged on the door. After 15 or so seconds the door opened to a giggling Alice next to the grinning blonde boy who looked like he had sex-hair; this made my dislike for him rise. He stuck out his hand for me to shake.

"Hi; I'm Jasper. You must be Edward." he said politely. I didn't say anything; my jaw was clenched to tight from my anger. I didn't want to punch this Jasper guy; so my goal was to get Alice away as quickly as possible so I could knock some sense into her. I reached past Jasper's hand and towards Alice's wrist where I tugged her to me then threw her over my shoulder as I began to walk towards my car. She was flailing in my arms kicking and pounding her fists on my back.

"Edward! What are you doing?! Let me down! EDWARD!" she yelled. I opened the passenger door to my car and tossed her into the seat and buckled her in. I then slammed her door and began to walk towards my own; I stopped when I felt someone's hand grasp my shoulder. I turned around to face Jasper.

"What do you want?" I hissed to him through my clenched jaw. He let go of my shoulder and his arm fell to his side.

"I just want to be able to say goodnight to Alice. I don't want her to go to bed sad." he explained himself politely. Damn! I looked like a complete douchebag in this situation. The guy I was saving Alice from and whom I was angry at was being a complete gentleman. I looked back and forth between a pouting Alice and sincere looking Jasper a few times before giving in.

"Fine." I hissed while turning away and getting into my seat. I buckled up then turned to supervise their interaction. Jasper opened the passenger door and Alice threw her arms around Jasper. I heard her mumble an 'I'm Sorry' and he told her it was okay. They looked at each other all gooey eyed for a few moments then Jasper cupped her chin in his hands and kissed her softly on the lips. Their kiss lingered for a while before they said their good-byes. They whispered a bit then Jasper backed up and shut the door before walking back to his house. Alice just glared at me as I began to drive away.

**A/N-**

**So what'd you all think? Please review and let me know! My favorite part to write in this chapter was Alice's point of view! She's so fun to write!**

**Also the song for this chapter **_**"Born To Do by Everybody Else" had to do with how Alice felt when she saw Jasper. She felt like she was born to be in love with him basically.**_

_**I should be able to get the next chapter up by Wednesday :)**_

**_PLEASE REVIEW! AND THANK YOU FOR READING!_**


	10. 3 Spoons of Suga

**A/N-**

_Hey to all of my readers, I'm so sorry that I'm late on my update; I promised that I would have it up by last Wednesday and I didn't…. I feel like such a bad person!_

_Although Since I can't always let you know what's going on here I've made a little blog where I can post things like music, pictures, etc of thing that go along with my story and I will also be updating you all on my blog with information about how my story OR stories are going. Which reminds me, I've sort of had an idea going around my head for a while and I plan on making a story with it. I will post a summary either on my new blog or on my next chapter for you guys to check out._

_**The song for this chapter is:**_

_**'3 spoons of Suga by the Sugababes'**_

_Reasons for this song is because of APOV & BPOV_

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**EPOV**

"What!" I yelled.

"What do you mean what? You know exactly why I'm pissed." Alice growled at me.

"I was doing you a favor; that Jasper guy was probably just taking advantage of you!" I told her firmly while keeping my eyes on the road. Alice just laughed at me coldly.

"He was not taking advantage of Me." she said coldly. This was my turn to laugh.

"What makes you think that?" I said in a voice colder than her previous tone.

"Because I love him!" she yelled. At that news I felt like I was going to have a heart attack. I slammed on my brakes and pulled over to the side of the road.

"You do not love him." I looked over towards Alice and she was still glaring at me.

"Who are you to tell me what I feel!" she snapped. "Remember, you told me that you thought you might love Bella!" I looked away from Alice and out my window; she had caught me there but I wasn't going down without a fight.

"That's different..." I mumbled quietly.

"How? Give me one good reason?"

"For one, I'm not a naive little girl. For a second reason I don't love Bella!" I explained harshly. Alice looked sad.

"But... But you said you thought you did!" she shrieked making me momentarily think I might go deaf.

"That doesn't mean I did." I exhaled a breath I hadn't realized I was holding. "Alice look, I think it was more of a lust thing. I'm not in-love with her; I just feel a pull or an attraction towards her. Its ... odd." I told her calmly. I took a few more breaths to calm myself down. "Why have you all of a sudden decided you love some guy when you were just mocking me about thinking so the other day?" I questioned her curiously.

"Love at first sight!" she told me quickly and surprisingly very confidently.

"And you said I was crazy..." I chuckled while shaking my head.

"I'm not joking!" she snapped seriously.

"I'm not saying I don't doubt you... Can you just do me one favor?" I asked hopefully.

"Depends what it is. I'm not staying away from Jasper if that's what you're going to ask." Alice crossed her arms around her chest and raised her eyebrow; as if threatening me that she wouldn't back down from him.

"Just... Don't.... Don't" damn! I didn't know how to ask my sister this without feeling uncomfortable. I willed up some courage to say this to my little sister. "Don't have... Sex with him. At least for a while and not until you know him better!" I quickly and nervously told her.

"Umm ok... If that's what you want!" she scoffed at me. "Is there going to be a special time period that you give me; or should I just ask you before I decide to do the nasty?"

"Yes. Wait! NO! I do not want to know about your sex life and when you plan to have sex!" a shiver rolled down my spine; just the idea of Alice being with a guy in 'That way' made me want to run away screaming. I noticed Alice was laughing. "What are you laughing at?" I said a few octaves to high.

"You're just so funny when you're being over protective. If it makes you feel any better I'm still a virgin..." Alice blushed when she brought up the topic.

"It does make me feel better!" I said while grinning. That bit of information truthfully did make me feel better. I had always thought Alice was a virgin; but just hearing her say it filled me with relief. "Your lucky I haven't strapped a chastity belt on you!" I told her while ruffling her hair quickly. I turned my car on quickly and began to pull back onto the road. My eyes were focused on the road; I glanced towards Alice for a split second to see her scowling.

"You know I would have to murder you if you did that..." her voice was threatening, and it sounded pretty frightening and serious. "Chastity belts are just so not in this fashion season! They are so 500 years ago!" she sarcastically added lightening the mood. We both laughed at her little joke. The drive home cooled down a lot from when I had first started driving home. Alice told me about the 'vision' she had and I laughed while mocking her; other than that the drive was filled with casual chatting and joking. The way Alice described Jasper surprised me. I felt bad for making such a bad first impression and made a mental note to fix all the issues I had made tonight with Jasper.

When we finally arrived home Alice and me went our separate ways and I didn't see her for the rest of the night. I knew she was still pissed at me for ruining the end of her night with Jasper so I decided it would be smart to give her some time and space to herself.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Alice was bouncing up and down with excitement as we drove into the parking lot the next morning. I didn't understand her sudden change in emotion. Alice was like a freaking teenage hormonal roller coaster, not like no one else was, but Alice took it all to a new level. I noticed as I parked that everyone was hanging out at Emmett's jeep as they normally do; everyone except Bella. I tried to ignore it; she was probably just inside the jeep. Alice and me began to walk towards the others. Well I walked while Alice more skipped. Alice stopped on the spot but I continued walking until Alice stopped me by grabbing my arm and digging her sharp nails into my flesh.

"Edward... Don't say anything about Jasper and me together. We want to tell them ourselves. Ok?" she pleaded me.

"I won't say a word about you two being together!" I vowed as I pretended to lock my mouth shut and throw away a key. I promised I wouldn't mention the two of them together; but I planned to interrogate everyone about Jasper. If there was anything he was hiding I planned to find out. We continued walking across the parking lot and arrived to everyone greeting us cheerfully; once again everyone except Bella. I peaked into the windshield of the jeep sneakily so that no one noticed.

"What are you looking for?" Emmett's booming voice alarmed me and I jumped. Damn! I was never very good at being sneaky so I wasn't exactly surprised I had been caught.

"Umm. I was just curious where Bella was." I said trying to play it off coolly. Jacob sent me what looked like a death glare. Wow, good job playing it cool; I thought to myself sarcastically.

"Oh. Umm..." Emmett paused for a moment; trying to remember probably. "She's just at the doctor; she sprained her ankle this morning." I frowned at him. I hoped she wasn't severely hurt; it was a sprain after all so how bad could it be? "You know Bella... She's pretty clumsy." Emmett added.

"What!" Alice shrieked causing the hairs on the back of my neck to rise. "What about the sleepover? She can't miss it!" Alice pouted causing me to chuckle quietly to myself. Emmett patted my little pixie of a sister on the head.

"No worries. She told me to tell you she could come. I just didn't want her ankle to get any worse so I sort of forced her to go." he replied causing Alice to grin brightly. I noticed Emmett looked both concerned and worried.

"Yay!" Alice squealed.

"So I met Jasper last night." I informed Emmett. Alice elbowed me in the ribs; I looked towards her raising my eyebrows. I had promised not to talk about her and Jasper together; I could talk about Jasper as much as I pleased.

"You did? He cancelled plans with some other friends and me... How'd you meet him? He told me his mother was sick..." He asked suspiciously. Damn! I probably shouldn't have even mentioned it. I groaned internally as I felt Alice's elbow contact my ribs once more.

"He just had to pick me up from there. Rose had to find her wallet; and my mother texted me and said that I had a surprise dentist appointment. So that's where Edward comes in; my mother sent him to pick me up!" Alice explained. She was much better at lying than I was. Emmett nodded; obviously believing her story. I suppose next time I brought up Jasper I'd have to plan it out previously to make sure no one would get in shit.

After some time the warning bell rang and we all headed off to our lockers then to our classes. For third period gym we were doing the 30-minute run. Which can be easily defined as when the coach has the class run for 30 minutes. Duke told me that they always do some sort of running on Fridays; apparently coach likes to call them 'Fitness Fridays'. Whenever Duke and me ran close together we'd say a few things to each other. I tried to bring up the topic of Jasper casually a few times. I learned that his parents were divorced, that he was part Swedish from a few generations down, a vegetarian, and had only a few girlfriends in the past. Not exactly any deep dark secrets or blackmail material; but it was still progress.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**APOV**

After school ended Edward drove me home like he normally did. I told Rose to come over to my house at 6pm and I texted Bella saying the same thing. Edward seemed anxious that Bella would be in our house; I noticed him cleaning his room. I laughed silently to myself; Bella wouldn't even get a chance to be in Edwards room - unless I gave her a tour - because I'd make sure Bella was busy with Rose and me. I was still curious about what happened with Bella and me on Wednesday; I wasn't sure if I would ask her about it. In fact I wasn't even sure what I would ask her if I asked anything at all!

Rose was the first to arrive at 5:50pm. While waiting for Bella, I brought an excited Rose up to my room to show her my clothes. We chatted comfortably while Rose excitedly searched my closet. At around 10 minutes after six the doorbell rang. I hopped off my bed grabbing Rose's arm as we both ran down the stairs towards the door. Edward was standing at the front door smiling at Bella like a dumb fool while she took her shoes off. Bella saw us and walked over to hug us both. I peaked past Bella when she hugged me to see an extremely disappointed looking Edward. I didn't care; Edward had been hogging Bella to himself and tonight was my turn to have some fun with her. I dragged both Bella and Rose back up to my room to escape Edward and get some private time. I locked the door behind me before skipping towards my bed.

"So Bella, how's your sprained ankle?" I asked as I hopped onto my bed; crossing my legs than patting the free space next to me for the two girls to come over. They obeyed my silent order and sat down on either side of me.

"The doctor said I'm ok. It only took an hour and a half, but before Emmett drove me over he decided it was the necessary time to lecture me on being careful..." Bella told me sighing. I decided now would be the right time to talk to her about Wednesday.

"So Bella, are you still feeling -" I began but was cut off by a knock at the door. I growled internally; if it were Edward I would be pissed. "Edward; your not invited to the sleepover so leave us alone!" I yelled in the direction of the door. Though the voice that answered wasn't Edward's.

"It's just me..." my mother said sweetly through the door. I jumped off my bed and ran towards my door to unlock it.

"I'm sorry. I thought you were Edward trying to sneak in to get a make-over!" I joked to my mother while winking to her. She giggled.

"I just came upstairs to let you know I made dinner. The family would like it if you girls joined us." I nodded my head in agreement. We followed my mother downstairs. When we reached our dining table we all sat down; I was in the middle of Rose and Bella while my father, my mother, and Edward were seated straight in front of us. I realized after sitting down that my parents had never met any of my friends.

"Mom, Dad. This is Bella" I gestured to my right. "And this is Rose." I gestured to my left.

"It's very nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen." Bella said politely.

"Call me Carlisle, Mr. Cullen makes me sound old!" my father replied cheerfully.

"Call me Esme girls. I agree with my husband, I don't want to sound old..." my mother stuck out her tongue making a sour face. I laughed at her, as did everyone else. My mother hated being considered old because she wasn't really that old for a mother of two seventeen year olds. My mother was only 34 years old while my father was 36; they both didn't look their age though, my mother could easily pass for 25 while my father could pass for 27. My mother had gotten pregnant with Edward and me only a month after her seventeenth birthday. Imagining being pregnant at that age freaked the shit out of me.

Dinner went nicely. Bella excused herself to the bathroom a few times complaining about a bad bladder; but otherwise everyone seemed to enjoy himself or herself.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**BPOV**

Eating dinner with the Alice and her family was... Different. They seemed like the normal happy family you would see on a holiday card; in fact I would not doubt it if they were the type of family who all dressed in the same sweaters and had their photo taken in front of their fire place every single year. I chuckled as I imagined Edward in a big fuzzy sweater with a giant moose on the front, and Alice next to him complaining about how unfashionable she looked.

"What are you laughing at?" Alice asked me while quirking her eyebrow.

"Uh. Nothing." I muttered while shoving another piece of Esme's amazing mashed potatoes in my mouth. Esme had made everyone a turkey dinner, just for the fun of it apparently. I wondered if Esme did this on a regular basis. I was truthfully sort of jealous of the Cullen's. They seemed like the perfect family; they all talked about how wonderful their days had been and they shared funny stories. Not once did anyone yell or scream; unlike my family of course. Renee and Charlie could barely make it a few minutes without snapping at one another.

The only time I had seen anyone act anything but happy was when Esme had given Edward a stern look for trying to eat his dinner before everyone prayed. Once again that was different for me. My family had never prayed before dinner; Renee had actually raised Emmett and me as Atheists. I had a few memories of Charlie trying to take the two of us to church when we were very young; that had always failed and soon Charlie gave up on the idea of raising us Christian.

When supper with the Cullen family had finally ended Alice dragged Rose and me upstairs; after Alice kissed Esme on the cheek and we all said our thank you's of course!

"So what do you have planned for us tonight?" I asked as Alice locked her bedroom door.

"Well..." Alice began as she hopped onto her bed. "I planned on watching a few movies and giving make-over's, and talking about girly stuff... Like boys!" Alice informed us while raising her eyebrows at the last part. "And not to mention eating junk-food!" she winked at both Rose and me. Rose plopped down on the bed grabbing a pillow to hug and patted the spot next to her. I obliged and sat down.

"What movies should we watch?" Rose asked. "Whatever you want. I own just about every single Audrey Hepburn movie... And a few others. What if we watch a couple romantic movies then a horror movie? We don't really have to decide now... We can watch them later tonight!" she said excitedly. "Wait here one moment! I'll be right back!" Alice commanded before jumping up and bolting out of her room. Rose and me looked at each other with confused expressions on our faces; we were both clueless to whatever Alice was doing. Alice burst through the door after being gone for less than 30 seconds. In her arms were a couple bags of chips, a tub of ice cream, various candies, and 10 or so DVD's. I was surprised that her tiny frame could support everything. She walked over towards where Rose and me were sitting and set all the items onto her bed; she grabbed the ice-cream and ran over towards a mini fridge in the corner of her room; I hadn't noticed the fridge in her room previously and was slightly surprised to see it.

Alice returned to Rose and me throwing her self on the bed. "Pick some movies..." she ordered breathlessly to the both of us. I followed her instructions and spread the movies out to read. Alice had brought up Breakfast at Tiffany's, How to steal a Million, Charade, Roman Holiday, Marie Antoinette, The Ring, Amity Vile horror, etc. Rose and me decided on Breakfast at Tiffany's, Marie Antoinette, and The Ring while Alice regained her breath. "So...." Alice began making me feel suspicious "How about some boy talk?" Alice said looking back and forth between Rose and me. I groaned and covered my face with my hands. I still hadn't prepared what I would tell them. "Don't worry. You don't have to go first! I'd be more than happy to share!" I peaked through my fingers to see an overjoyed Alice.

"Share then!" Rose demanded while leaning closer to Alice.

"Ok. I sort of 'like' this boy!" she squealed, I noticed her bouncing lightly on the spot.

"What? Who!" I called out of curiosity.

"Umm..." she looked back and forth between Rose and me. "Rose promise me you won't be mad!"

"As long as it's not Emmett I shouldn't be mad..." she said suspiciously. "So I promise I won't be mad, I guess."

Alice grinned. "Well, I sort of really like ... Jasper." she answered, mumbling the last part. Alice's expression changed to pure bliss when she said his name. It was actually pretty cute.

"Jasper?!" Rose asked in disbelief.

"You promised you wouldn't be mad!" Alice hid her face in her hands. Rose began to laugh and patted Alice on the head.

"I'm not mad. I'm just... Surprised! Have you said anything about it to him?" she asked Alice calmly. Removing her hands from her face Alice looked ecstatic.

"I've done more than talk to him about it!" Alice informed us while winking.

"Oh my god! You didn't sleep with him, did you?" Rose asked worried.

"Oh no! Besides even if we had wanted to do the nasty we wouldn't have been able to. Edward sort of arrived at Jasper's house outraged! Plus Edward made me promise to wait to have sex..." she trailed off at the end and I imagined an outraged Edward in my head. I giggled and the three of us broke into a fit of giggles.

"Awe Alice. I'm so happy for you! Surprised, but happy!" Rose announced after calming down from our giggle fit.

"Are you guys official?" I asked. They had only met just yesterday so I wasn't sure how fast they planned on taking it.

"We haven't discussed it, but it feels like we are." she informed us proudly. "Tomorrow I'm going to see him. What if we have a triple date with the three of us and your guys?" she asked enthusiastically.

"Id love to! I'll just have to ask Emmett!" Rose said happily taking out her cell phone to text.

"And I'll just see what Jacobs doing..." I said unhappily. Alice noticed my mood spiraling downwards at the mention of Jacob.

"If Jacob can't come; I'm sure Edward would want to come!" Alice told me joyfully. "Which reminds me! Since I just shared my information I think you should answer a question of mine!" Alice clapped her hands together. She was so evil; she probably planned out this entire thing. I knew she was going to ask me about Edward and I panicked.

"How about we change into pajamas first!" I said quickly "Girl talk is always better in pajamas, Right?"

"Right." Alice agreed unhappily. "How about we all just change quickly then meet back at my bed ok? Rose you can change in the bathroom down the hall and Bella you can change in my bathroom." Alice pointed towards a pretty door that I assumed connected to her bathroom. I smiled and grabbed my bag before going into the bathroom and shutting the door behind me. Alice's bathroom was amazing! It was probably three times the size of the only bathroom at my house. If I had a list for the top ten bathrooms I've ever seen this would defiantly be on it. I threw on my pajamas; which were plaid blue- White bottoms and a White tank top. Sighing; I rested my body against the wall of the washroom. Saying that we should change into our pajamas had been my escape to think of what I should tell Alice and Rose about my feelings for Edward. I myself still didn't know how I felt. Opening the bathroom door I saw Alice and Rose sitting on the bed waiting anxiously. I walked towards them slowly, still pondering what to tell them.

"Took you long enough!" Alice hollered across the room.

"Nice blue bra!" Rose teased. I began to question her but stopped when I looked down. Showing through my White camisole was my blue bra.

"Ha ha. Very funny Rose!" I said sarcastically as I leaped onto the bed.

"So..." Alice said rather joyfully. A giant grin was spread across her face.

"So..." I mocked her happy attitude in a much more boring manner.

"Do you like Edward? As in crush like, not the friendship like?" Alice asked getting to the point. I sighed, taking my time before I answered.

"Yes..." I began. "I think I do anyway -" I was cut off by Alice.

"What do you mean, you think you do?" She asked sounding annoyed.

"I... I don't know. I do have a boyfriend after all..." I trailed off sadly. Thinking of Jacob tended to put me in an unhappy mood. Rose snorted while laughing and I turned to glare at her.

"Oh just tell her!" Rose commanded.

"Tell me what?" Alice asked raising her eyebrow. She looked happy that we would be sharing a secret with her.

"I can't stand by boyfriend!" I flat out stated.

"Jacob?" she asked trying to hide her happiness. "Why?"

"He's a douchebag, I have to pretend to be happy when I'm around him, it feels wrong when he holds me, just so many stupid things!" I growled as I gave a few reasons.

"Then why are you still dating him?" Alice asked like as if I was an idiot.

"Money." Rose said while giggling. I scowled at her; she managed to make me sound like a skanky gold digger with one simple word.

"Not like that!" I blurted out quickly. "My families sort of been going through a rough patch and we are in serious dept at the moment. Jacobs father owns the bank, as you probably already knew, and well since I'm dating Jacob his father is being easy on us money wise because of it."

"Wow... That's a lot more complicated than I would have thought..." Alice murmured to herself. Rose and me filled Alice in on how annoying Jacob could be and I talked about a few of the sadder times when my parents had fought. I told her about how it had all started a little after my 16th birthday, and as time progressed the fighting only got worse and the dept kept on getting bigger. Renee and Charlie had started fighting only about the dept; but as time passed they would fight about the smallest things that bothered them. My house had basically become a miniature war zone; and now my parents were probably going to get a divorce and I felt completely selfish because I didn't want that to happen.

After our serious chat about me I decided to lighten the mood by focusing the attention on Alice, asking her questions about Jasper. She was thrilled to fill us in on everything that had happened. At around 9pm we had all decided to watch the movies. Alice hopped off the bed and popped the DVD into the player. In front of Alice's bed was a giant flat screen television hanging on the wall; which was convenient for us. We started out watching Breakfast at Tiffany's. I understood why Alice absolutely loved this movie. While I watched it there were so many things that reminded me of her. When Breakfast at Tiffany's ended we all did a quiet round of applause. Alice placed the second movie into the DVD player 'Marie Antoinette' featuring Kirsten Dunst. I had never seen this movie either and was rather excited to see it.

"Bella..." Rose said innocently.

"What?" I asked Rose.

"I left my bag in the bathroom. Can you go get it?" Rose asked sounding guilty. "Please." she added pouting her lip and giving me puppy dog eyes.

"Fine." I huffed, rolling off Alice's bed and heading towards the family bathroom. Light was shining out from underneath the bathroom door but that didn't dawn on me until I pulled the door open. Steam exploded out the door as I opened it. In the bathroom was a wet and shirtless Edward with nothing but a towel around his waist. I was completely still and silent; only staring bewildered at the gorgeous looking man in front of me. Edward was staring back at me with those amazing green eyes of his but I couldn't help but stare at his body. It was perfect in my eyes; and not to mention the mist all along his body probably helped increase his attractiveness. I imagined briefly what it would feel like to touch him. Edward cleared his throat, breaking me free of my reverie.

"Uh... Um, S-sorry. I'll g-go!" I stuttered out. My cheeks were flushed and I was probably blushing like crazy. I began to shut the door to give him some privacy but the door wouldn't move. After a few good tugs I looked up to see a grinning Edward holding the door in place.

"You don't have to go. Did you need something important?" Edward asked, his velvet voice gave me butterflies.

I shook my head no. "Just R-Rose's bag. I don't need it now though. I can wait." I told him shyly, hiding my face from him with my hair.

"Go ahead. I don't mind, you can just search for it around me." Edward told me sexily. I was partly unaware of what had just happened because I was to busy taking glimpses of Edwards amazing body. I nodded and took a few steps into the bathroom. This bathroom wasn't as big as Alice's; if I wanted to get past Edward I would have to squeeze by. Edward was staring at me waiting for a response. I composed myself; thinking of the best way to get around Edward. I chose to slide past his back. My chest brushed his back slightly; I felt a shiver run down my spine. It took all of my power to not rip off his towel and just screw him right in the bathroom. Somehow I managed to not do what my mind was screaming at me to do. I scanned the rest of the bathroom quickly and found Rose's bag hiding beside the toilet. I grabbed it quickly and began to walk out quickly. Being nervous tended to step up my clumsiness a few steps, and well let's just say I was extremely nervous. I tripped over my own feet as I rushed past Edward. I clutched my eyes tight awaiting the contact with the ground, instead I felt extremely wet. Edward's arms were wrapped around me. He positioned me so I was steady on the ground.

"Th-thanks..." I mumbled.

"No problem." Edward told me while running a hand through his hair. I peaked down and saw that Edwards towel was hanging lower than before. Edward noticed my staring and tightened his towel; smiling that same perfectly uneven smile of his. Damn him and his sexiness! I gulped down my urge to do Edward right then and there. Turning around I fled towards Alice's room, I could hear Edward's velvet voice chuckling quietly behind me as I hurried. When I reached Alice's room I burst through her door breathless.

"What happened to you?" Alice asked raising her eyebrow suggestively. I looked down to see my belly button. Not good! My white shirt was see through now; thanks to Edward of course.

"I uh- I... Edward was sort of in the bathroom and-" I was cut off by Rose.

"AND?" she yelled excitedly.

"I just tripped and he caught me..." I said quietly.

"How does that explain you're soaked through shirt?" Rose asked mimicking Alice's raised eyebrow.

"He just had a shower. So ya, showers make you wet..."

"Really?" Rose asked sarcastically. "I would have never thought showers made you wet! I swear to god I thought it was a massive blow dryer!" Rose joked.

"Oh shush!" I told her as I threw myself onto the bed.

"No!" Alice shrieked. "Your wet!" Rose and I laughed simultaneously.

"Don't worry. I won't ruin your bed. I'm not that wet!" I told her as Rose patted her head. Alice glared at us both as she pressed the play button on the remote. After getting around half way through the movie I already loved it; Kirsten Dunst did an amazing job in her role, and I loved all of the old dresses. They were all so pretty and colorful.

The scene where Marie Antoinette and Count Fersen have sex had just happened. This movie oddly reminded me of myself. Louis XVI resembled Jacob while I resembled Marie Antoinette. Like Marie Antoinette I was forced into a relationship I did not want to be in. Edward reminded me of Count Fersen, in the way that I wanted to be with him. I wasn't exactly sleeping with Edward, in fact Edward and I were 'just friends'. Those two words saddened me in a way I had never felt before.

My eyes became heavy and I began to drift off into a deep sleep. Thinking over and over again about those two words:

"Just Friends."

**A/N-**

**Thanks for reading and please review ****:)**

**I'll try and have my next chapter up by either tomorrow or Wednesday…**

**Sorry if this chapter wasn't exactly exciting either... I'm not very inspired right now; plus I'm waiting for my more exciting things to happen ;)**


	11. Do You Wanna Touch Me?

_**A/N-**_

_Hey everyone. All of the reviews I got from my last chapter made me really happy; which made me write this chapter quicker so that you all could read! I would like to give some credit to __**MiniBellaSwan**__ for giving me a suggestion for my story that I ended up using; I'll tell you all in an A/n at the very end what her contribution was. Anyway because of that suggestion I ended up changing some things in my story that I had planned and I will probably just alter some of those plans or just not use them at all. Also don't get to excited; this chapter won't end as happily as you might want it to. Please check out my blog for updates/etc as well. _

_I would like more reviews before i post my next chapter on Saturday, please :)_

_**The Song For this Chapter is:**_

'_**Do You Wanna Touch Me by Joan Jett'**_

**EPOV**

After helping clean up dinner I headed up to my room. On my way I saw Rosalie exit the family bathroom in pajamas. I watched from behind the corner of the hallway until she went into Alice's room, shutting the door behind her. I stayed behind the corner for around a minute to make sure it was safe before I tip toed up to the door quietly. I pressed my ear up to the door to see what I could hear. The voices were muffled but I was still able to make them out.

"Nice Blue bra!" I heard Rose say loudly. It was silent for a few moments; the silence killed me! I was completely unaware of what was happening on the other side of the door. My mind managed to drift to the gutters and I imagined that Rose was complimenting Bella because she was in nothing but her underwear.

"Ha ha, very funny Rose." Bella's voice brought me back to the present. Not knowing what was going on was actually killing me. I wanted so badly to just open the door and watch, except that wouldn't be the sneakiest thing to do.

"So." My little pixie sister said.

"So." an unknown voice said. It sounded like whoever the person had been was mocking my sister. "Do you like Edward? As in crush like, not friendship like." I heard the wonderful pixie sister of mine ask, who I assumed was Bella. I silently thanked her for getting to the point. She managed to do exactly what I wanted her to do without me even having to ask; it must have been one of those amazing twin things.

"Yes." I heard Bella's voice say. I did the quietest happy dance imaginable before sticking my ear back to the door, ready to listen for more. I heard my voice being called rather harshly and whispered but chose to ignore it, whatever was happening on the other side of the door was just to fascinating. "At least I think I do-" Bella was cut off by my stupid pixie sister. One moment Alice is amazing and the next she's screwing things up, so typical.

"What do you mean you think you like him?" she said sounding annoyed.

"I... I..." I wanted to hear what Bella would say so badly; my concentration was destroyed by a sharp pain at my right ear. My mother pulled me away from the door. 'Ow!' I mouthed to her.

"Ow my ass..." she mumbled sounding angry. She dragged me till we were in front of the door to my room. "What were you just doing?" she hissed to me with her hand placed on her hip.

"Eavesdropping..." I told her quietly sighing. My mother had always talked about how disrespectful and rude eavesdropping was so I knew I was in for something bad.

"I have told you multiple time's before not to..." my mother began the lecture. I faded in and out, adding a few nods and 'I'm Sorrys' here and there for her benefit. I thought about how Bella had said she 'liked' me. I was so giddy just thinking about it, I felt like a little girl who had just found out she was going to get a pony. When I thought about Bella saying she thought she did I frowned. I wasn't one hundred percent sure what that had meant since I had been interrupted by my angry mother, but I didn't think that was a good sign for me.

My mother finally dismissed me after an hour or two of lecturing. I wasn't sure how long it had been so I entered my room to check my digital alarm clock.

10:07pm.

"Shit." I muttered to myself under my breath. I grabbed my towel that was hanging from a hook on my closet and rushed to the family bathroom. My room was big but didn't have a bathroom like Alice's. My parents had agreed to give Alice the room with the bathroom because of the whole girl factor. I entered the bathroom, shutting the door behind me, and turned the shower on before stripping down to nothing and stepping into the shower. I took a twenty-minute shower. I had always loved showering; it was so relaxing and just a nice solitary time to think over what was going on in your life. As I stepped out of the shower I grabbed my towel and towel dried my hair quickly then wrapped the towel around my waist. I reached for my toothbrush until I heard a click; the door to the bathroom had opened. I turned my head to see Bella staring, with her jaw dropped wide open. I watched her as her eyes ran over my body. I began to chuckle after a few moments of her eye-humping me but turned it into a cough. Bella's eyes met mine in an instant; she was blushing for being caught.

"Uh... Uhm, I'm s-sorry, I'll g-go" Bella stuttered. Looking away she grabbed the door and was about to shut it. I grabbed the door without thinking; I didn't want her to leave plus I sort of enjoyed all of her ogling. Bella tugged at the door a few times not realizing I was holding it still. She was blushing like crazy and I couldn't help but smile.

"You don't need to go. Did you need something important?" I asked when she looked up to me. She shook her head no.

"Just R-Rose's bag. I don't need it now though. I can wait." She told me quietly. It looked as if she was trying to hide behind her hair; I wanted to reach out and tuck her hair back behind her ear but resisted.

"Go ahead. You can just search around me." I said as persuasive as I could. I watched her for a few seconds as she debated what to do. Bella noticed my staring and nodded her head. I stayed in the same position as she tried to get past me; secretly praying our bodies would make contact. God answered my silent prayers and I felt her chest brush my back. Bella mumbled a sorry and passed me. I leaned against the wall behind me and watched her search the bathroom. I could see her blue bra through her white tank top; this answered a few of my questions from earlier. To soon for my liking Bella leaned down next to the toilet and grabbed Rose's bag. She stood up quickly rushing out of the washroom. Bella's foot caught on her pajama pants and she began to fall down. I grabbed on to her waist preventing her from colliding with the ground. I held Bella tightly to me, savoring the closeness before setting her on her feet and steadying her.

"Th-Thanks..." she mumbled to me not making eye contact. Bella cheeks were an even brighter red than before; she was so adorable when she blushed.

"No Problem. I replied running my hand through my hair; Bella's attention was drawn to my towel; which was hanging lower than normal due to my saving her from her own clumsiness. I pulled it up and tightened it, wishing I hadn't. Who cared if Bella stared at my crotch anyway? I certainly didn't.

Bella turned around and ran away; to Alice's room probably. I laughed as I watched her; she was just so adorable when she was embarrassed. Shutting the door I returned to what I had been doing before Bella entered. I brushed my teeth quickly then threw on a pair of boxers before running to my room. I laid down in my bed and fell asleep quickly with thoughts of Bella racing through my mind. Tonight had been great.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

When I woke up the next morning I had to pee badly. I lifted my blanket off myself, swinging my legs over the side of the bed. Getting off the bed, I walked over to my dresser quickly and grabbed a pair of jeans to throw over top of my boxers. I didn't expect anyone to be up and about the house because my clock read 8:20am. My parents had already left for work an hour earlier and I didn't expect any of the girls to be awake this early after their sleepover, but I put on a pair of jeans anyway in case any of the girls happened to be awake.

I made my way through the hallway quickly towards the bathroom. I had to pee pretty badly plus if anyone was awake I didn't want them to have to see me shirtless, unless it was Bella of course. I swung the door wide open allowing it to hit the wall. I took a few steps inside before I realized that someone else was in the bathroom. I heard a surprised yelp and looked up to see Bella. Not just the ordinary clothed Bella I knew so well, but a Bella that was wearing a matching set of a Red lace bra and panties. I stared lustily at Bella while multiple fantasies ran through my mind, Bella had an amazing little body. She grabbed the towel that had been hanging from the shower and used it to cover the front part of her body.

"May I help you?" she asked sounding embarrassed. I suddenly remembered why I had come to the bathroom in the first place.

"I- uh had to pee." I told her truthfully, except now I wasn't sure if that fact was completely true anymore, looking at Bella seemed to fill the need of going to the bathroom with lust. Bella looked amused, plus she was taking short glimpses at my exposed torso every few seconds.

"Then I'll just let you do that." she told me as she began to walk towards me, wrapping the towel around her completely. I stood still, as she began to pass me our arms brushed. Bella froze on the spot; I looked down at her to see her biting her lip as if in deep thought. Our eyes locked and hers were filled with lust. With our eyes still locked Bella reached her arm out to shut the door, with her still in the bathroom. Bella angled her body so it was now facing my own. Without breaking our gaze she lifted one hand up to my face, brushing my cheek with it. I stood still, frozen in place. She smiled up at me seductively; I wasn't sure if I was still dreaming or if this was real but I chose to embrace every moment. Bella tilted her head and began to lean in to me. Our lips brushed briefly and softly before she pulled away. Our eyes locked into each other's once more as she slowly snaked her arms around my neck. My heart was racing and my breath uneven. Having the distance between us made me only want more. I pressed my lips to hers harder and rougher this time, unable to take the space between us. Bella allowed her towel to drop to the ground and I swung her around; pressing her back up against the wall.

Our lips pressed and molded together. Her tongue grazed my bottom lip and I granted her access. While our tongue's fought for dominance Bella wrapped both of her legs around my waist, arching her back and pressing our bodies closer together. My arms wrapped around her lower back; pulling her closer to me. Even though both of our bodies were rubbing against one another's this wasn't good enough for me, I wanted to be closer. I broke our kiss and began to kiss along Bella's jaw. Bella purred into my ear seductively.

I was brought to a sudden stop when I heard a deafening scream. Except this wasn't Bella that had screamed, in fact it sounded like Alice. Both Bella and my attention were brought towards where the scream had come from. The door to the bathroom was wide open, with Alice standing and staring at us in shock.

"Oh my effing god!" Alice yelled, making me remove my hands from Bella's waist and up to my ears.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**APOV**

I woke up at 8:30am. I hadn't expected to wake up so early but was surprised to find Bella missing from my bed. I shook Rose, waking her up. "Rose, where's Bella?" I asked worried. Rose laughed lightly while yawning.

"She woke me up a few minutes ago to tell me that she wanted to go change." Rose said. Yawning again she closed her eyes. "Now let me sleep. I'm tired!" she murmured restlessly. I threw my blanket that had been covering me earlier to the side jumping out of my bed. "What are you doing?" Rose asked sounding annoyed. I placed my hand on my hip and rolled my eyes at her.

"I can't just leave her alone. What if she's hungry? I don't want to be a bad host!" I told her, making it sound obvious. Rose just laughed at me then snuggled back underneath the blankets. I left my room and raced down the hallway to the bathroom. The door was shut and the light was on underneath so I assumed Bella had to be inside. I knocked lightly on the door because it was the polite thing to do. There was no reply, which worried me. Quickly I opened the door praying that Bella was ok. I screamed when I saw what was actually going on inside the _**Family**_ Bathroom. Bella was pressed against the wall with her legs wrapped around Edward while the two of them were making out; not to mention the fact that they were both half-naked. _Eww. _I suddenly understood why Edward wasn't particularly fond of seeing Jasper and me together.

"Oh my effing god!" I yelled half in shock and disgust. I stood there holding the door wide open for a few seconds; Bella and Edward were staring at me with the exact same expression of shock I probably had on my face. No one had any idea of what to do, we all just stood there waiting for someone to say something. Bella's legs were still wrapped around Edward's waist when I heard Rose running down the hallway.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Is everything ok?" Rose yelled when she saw me. She stopped when she was beside me. Rose was staring at me looking for answers, I pointed towards Bella and Edward and her eyes followed. When she saw the two of them her eyes widened. "Oh my… oh… oh my GOD!" Rose yelled throwing herself to the ground in the hallway and covering her face with her hands. "Oh my God! Ew, Ew, EWW!" she yelled dramatically. I giggled quietly. Rose had always been the more dramatic one out of the two of us. "Tell me when it's safe." Rose said sounding afraid. I turned back towards Edward and Bella; I could still hear Rose mumbling 'Ew' over and over again but tried my best to tune it out. Bella was now standing next to Edward with a towel wrapped around her. They were both fidgeting as if waiting for a lecture from their parents.

"I… uh. I'm gonna go to your room, Alice." Bella told me before running away from the current scene. I wanted to stop her, but decided not to. I would question her all about it later. I looked towards Edward.

"You should go to your room and put a shirt on." I told him firmly. He looked extremely uncomfortable. Not that this surprised me; he should feel extremely uncomfortable after being caught in such a compromising position.

"I actually sort of have to pee… do you mind?" he asked. I sighed, annoyed.

"Fine. Go ahead." I told him before I slammed the bathroom door. I leaned down tapping Rose on the shoulder. "You can get up now." I told her as quietly and sweetly as possible. The poor thing would probably be traumatized. Rose got up rather shakily and I led her to my room. When we entered my room Bella was sitting on the bed, fully clothed, blushing and looking ashamed. I sat down next to Bella and Rose mirrored my actions. "Is there anything you would like to tell us?" I joked, pretending as if that whole scene had never happened. Bella looked up to me hopefully.

"Your not mad?" she asked.

"Of course not, you're my best friend! I mean I might have night mares and all… and you if I have to go to therapy I'm making you pay, but I'm not mad at you!" I teased her lightening the mood. "Plus I think Rose got the worse end of the traumatization." I added sarcastically. Rose mumbled an 'Mhm' and we all giggled.

"Good. I thought you would hate me after seeing that." Bella said happily. I chuckled some more and ruffled her hair.

"Just tell me everything, from the beginning. But no sexual stuff, because Edwards my brother and I think if you tell me that stuff I might just want to throw up." When I told her that I was being completely serious. I felt nauseous just thinking back on seeing them together.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**BPOV**

After telling Alice and Rose all about my little encounter with Edward, Alice went downstairs to grab some breakfast for the three of us. I refused to go anywhere outside of the protection of Alice's room because I was afraid of facing Edward. When we were in the bathroom I had no idea what had taken over me; I was definitely interested in Edward in that way but I couldn't be with him because I was still with Jacob. Damn, stupid, Jacob! I wanted to be with Edward so bad, I wanted to have him hold me in his arms and kiss me like he had before, but I knew I couldn't. I wouldn't allow myself to be selfish and disregard my family's well being just for some guy. I told both Rose and Alice that I didn't want to see Edward and neither of them asked questions. They both looked at me, asking me silent questions. Both of them didn't understand that I was thinking about my family's welfare, I think they both thought that I no longer had feelings for Edward. Which was not true, Edward was the only thing I wanted right now.

Alice brought Cheerios upstairs for us to eat and I ate mine quickly. I called Emmett at 10:30am asking him to pick me up. When Emmett finally arrived he called my cell telling me to hurry up because I had woken him up and he wanted to sleep. I sent Alice out to distract Edward while I raced down the stairs and outside to Emmett's Jeep.

"What's the matter? Why'd you want me to pick you up so early?" Emmett asked yawning.

"I'll tell you later." I said resting my head on the windowsill. It was silent for a few moments as Emmett began to pull into the road.

"Give me one hint." Emmett asked innocently. I sighed, giving in.

"Edward Cullen." I told him flatly. I heard Emmett gasp; a million thoughts were probably going through his mind at this very moment. I didn't tell him any more, and he didn't ask. I just wasn't in the mood to have to remind myself once more that I couldn't touch or kiss Edward.

Thank god Emmett wasn't the type of brother that liked to pry into your life and harass you until he knew every little secret. Alice had told me that was exactly the kind of brother Edward was, so I really hoped that he would not attack Alice with questions about our sleepover. I trusted Alice with my secrets but was afraid that something would slip; or even worse that Edward had found a way to listen in on our conversations last night. When we arrived home Emmett headed towards his room grunting something along the lines of going back to sleep; I didn't get why Emmett was so tired. Rose was with Alice and me the entire night so she couldn't have been 'keeping him busy', so I just assumed he must have been playing video games all night. He was the type of guy that would do that. Emmett was currently a fan of the Call of Duty games; I especially hated it when he referred to them as COD. He sounded like such a loser...

I went up to my room. Lying down on my bed I thought about everything that has happened recently implicated my life. I hated that I had to date Jacob. I hated that I couldn't be with Edward. I hated myself most of all. I hated myself for the reason that I had allowed this all to happen. I was just one big ball of hate and mistakes. I wished I could just go to Edward and have him kiss away all my problems, I wished I could but I knew I couldn't. I tried to solve all of my issues by myself but I didn't know what to do about them. For now I had decided to pretend that nothing had ever happened. It was stupid, but it'd have to work for now at least.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------EPOV**

After my hot make-out session was interrupted I went down to the kitchen to wait for the girls to come downstairs; they would have to get hungry eventually. While waiting I managed to organize the straws, in the straw holder my mother had bought, multiple times. First I organized them from light to dark colors, then I organized them from my favorite to least favorite colors, and finally I organized them to match the pattern on the color wheel I learned about in an art class I had taken in the 5th grade. It was surprisingly exciting and helped make the time pass by quickly. Alice came skipping down the stairs as I placed the final purple straw into the straw holder. I stood up to greet Alice but she just skipped past me, ignoring me it seemed.

"Hello Alice." I said trying to grab her attention.

"Hello Edward." my sister said exhaling. It sounded as if she was annoyed to talk to me.

"Where are your friends?" I asked. Mainly thinking of Bella.

Alice answered me as she scavenged the kitchen for what I assumed was food. "Well Rose and your little make-out buddy are upstairs in my room."

"Why?" I asked curiously. I wanted to see Bella as soon as possible so we could talk about what happened, and maybe continue.

"Well we are eating in my room." Alice answered me flatly. Damn! There went my theory that all of them would have to come downstairs to eat. Alice grabbed Three bowls, three spoons, a giant box of Cheerios, and a jug of skim milk then began to walk towards the stairs; balancing everything gracefully.

"Need any help carrying anything?" I practically begged my sister.

"Nope." Alice answered quickly, popping the p. I followed Alice up the stairs and to the door of her room. As if I was completely invisible, Alice opened the door and slammed it in my face. This made me feel somewhat angry. All I wanted was to just see Bella, and yet it seemed like I was being avoided. I was definitely not enjoying this. For the rest of the morning the girls seemed to hide in Alice's room; it was confusing and I didn't understand why I had become invisible today. Alice came out of hiding and visited me while I was sitting in the kitchen. I had been waiting in the kitchen because I knew Bella would have to leave eventually, and I expected her to leave through the front door like a normal person would.

"Edward. Can you come see this?" she asked trying to sound as sweet as possible; only sounding more bittersweet.

"Sure..." I answered suspiciously as I got out of my seat to follow her. Alice led me into the living room; the living room didn't have a view of the front door so I planned to get this over as soon as possible. Alice got down on her knees and pointed towards a spot on the carpet by the couch.

"I think there's a stain here!" she told me rather dramatically.

"Is that why you had me follow you over here? To tell me about a stain?" I asked annoyed.

"No that's not it. I wanted you to look at the stain and tell me what you think!" she patted the spot next to her giving me a puppy dogface. "Fine." I huffed as I got down on my knees. I examined the carpet for a few moments before looking back to Alice. "I don't see anything..." I told her.

"Look again, please." she demanded sweetly. I looked at her confused.

"Why-" I stopped speaking when I heard the front door slam. I understood now; Alice was just some dumb distraction to keep me away from Bella. I grumbled as I stood up and walked up to my room, allowing Alice to know that I was angry with her. I didn't understand why everyone had been trying to keep me away from Bella today. I wondered if Alice and Rosalie told Bella she couldn't see me; this idea pissed me off but it was better than the other idea that was tumbling through my mind. I was afraid that it was Bella that didn't want to see me, that she had regrets about this morning. I tried my best to banish that thought completely. I would just have to wait and talk with Bella.

The entire weekend went by slowly with no sign of Bella. I texted her a few times but had gotten no reply. Persuading Alice to talk to Bella for me was next to impossible, so I gave up on that plan quickly. Without Bella I was a complete mess, my life felt like a living Hell. I woke up Monday morning a groggy disarray of sadness. I threw on a nice shirt and jeans after a long and hot shower. I somehow thought that if I looked nice enough that Bella would want me back. I still didn't know why she had been avoiding me, but I planned to find out when I got to school. After getting ready and eating a breakfast my mother had cooked for me I left my house to go wait in my Volvo for Alice. I blasted music by 'The Spill Canvas' as I waited; it made me feel even more sadness and pity for myself.

Alice opened the door and hopped into the passenger seat. I shivered as the cold air pricked my skin; Alice shut the door quickly. "Wow can this music be any more depressing? I'm surprised you haven't dyed your hair black and started writing poetry about how much you hate your life yet!" Alice teased trying to lighten the mood; it didn't work. I only glared at her, which caused a worried expression to spread across her face. "Show me your wrists." she demanded.

"What the eff! Why do you-" I was cut off by an upset sounding Alice.

"Just show me your fucking wrists." she shouted. I sighed and shoved my arms towards Alice so both my hands were hovering across from her. Alice rolled up my sleeves and examined my arms. When she was finally satisfied she rolled my sleeves back down and pushed my arms away.

"What's the matter with you today?" I asked bitterly.

"I was just checking. I don't want you cutting yourself, and with the current mood you've been sporting it makes me suspicious." she explained quickly. I was surprised that Alice would even think that; I wasn't the type of person to do something like that to myself.

"Alice, you know I would never do anything like that." I told her honestly.

"I know, I just worry sometimes. You've been acting like your life is over these past few days..." she trailed off and smiled sweetly to me. I felt guilty for making Alice worry.

"I'm sorry, Alice." I told her sincerely.

"Its ok. Let's just hurry up and get to school!" I nodded in agreement; making a mental note to make it up to Alice for worrying her. The drive to Forks High School was quick, and quiet like it normally was. We pulled into the parking lot and parked in the closest spot to the school; it was cold and cloudy out so I expected it to rain. I removed my keys from the ignition and stepped out of the car. Moment's later Alice was by my side; ready to walk with me to Emmett's Jeep. I surveyed the parking lot quickly and found the Jeep; we both walked swiftly towards the Jeep to join our friends. I took notice to the fact that Bella looked distressed and burdened; she was leaning with her back pressed against Emmett's Jeep.

I picked up my pace when I saw her; she noticed me and our eyes locked. I refused to look away, but she broke our gaze to look in another direction. Jacob Blacks direction. I watched as he said a few words to her then wrapped his arm around her. I expected Bella to pull away, but she didn't. Instead she wrapped her arms around his torso. I stopped abruptly, remaining in my spot because I was unable to move. I continued to watch as Jacob first kissed the top of her head, then her forehead, and finally her lips. I was filled with sorrow, I felt as if my heart would actually break into two pieces, but I also felt betrayed. Alice waved her hand in front of me, drawing my attention to her.

"Come on Edward. We have to keep walking." Alice urged soothingly. I nodded, afraid to speak. With Alice by my side supportively, I continued towards the group at a slower pace than before.

"Hey Dude." Emmett said sounding excited to see me.

"Hey..." I muttered, looking past him to Bella. My eyes met Bella's; her eyes seemed to mirror my own sadness. I gave her a weak smile, which she returned. "We need to talk later." I mouthed to her. Bella nodded, her lips pursed into a thin line.

**A/N****-**

**Ok then. So I hope you all enjoyed this chapter; I didn't plan on Bella and Edward hooking up for about 2 or 3 more chapters but everyone really wanted it to happen so I gave you all what you wanted. As well sorry if the whole Alice asking Edward if he was cutting part shocked you. I thought it was necessary to show how depressed Edward had been acting the entire weekend and how it had affected Alice as well.**

**Also the part that _MiniBellaSwan_ had suggested to me was the idea that Edward walks in on Bella when she's in the bathroom. Well I took that idea and got a bit carried away :)**

**The next update should be up by either Thursday or Saturday.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. Push Away

**A/N- **

_Hey everyone. Thanks to anyone who reviewed my last chapter! I'm glad that you guys enjoyed it.__Except I would have been happier if I had gotten more reviews. You have to remember that the more reviews I get the more likely I'll post sooner. Whenever I get a review it makes me want to write the chapters for you all sooner. Please check my blog too; I will make sure to tell you all what's going on with my writing etc. Anyway I hope you all enjoy this chapter._

**The song for this chapter is:**

'**Push Away by Versant'**

**BPOV**

I couldn't look him in the eyes; it was too painful. So instead, being the coward I was, I hid in Jacobs arms; hiding my face from Edward. After agreeing to meet him and talk with him I had no idea what to do. I felt as if my life was literally spinning out of control. I avoided Edward the best I could; waiting impatiently for the bell to ring. After about ten minutes I heard the echoing of the bell, signaling for everyone to head to his or her first period class. I sat with Jacob in the back for my first period class, English. My class was still working on that 50- page assignment; last week I had been working marvelous with my story; I was almost done. Except when my laptop was finally sitting in front of me I had no idea what to do. I had originally planned on my story ending happily, but with everything that was going on in my own life, the story would probably end as a tragedy. After an hour of typing a few words here and there the bell rang for second period.

My second and third periods went by quickly and before I knew it the bell for lunch had rang. Everyone rushed out of the class happily, while I sat and gathered my things slowly. I wasn't exactly in a rush to get to lunch.

"Bella..." I heard Edward's velvety voice call to me quietly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**EPOV**

Third period gym was finally over. I threw on my clothes quickly before sprinting to Bella's Spanish class. I had a plan to get Bella alone as soon as possible so we could talk about our situation. I planned to tell her that even if she didn't trust me or even want to be in a relationship with me that I would fight for her; that I would fight anything just to be with her. I hoped that Bella would still be in class by the time I arrived. I was slightly out of breath when I reached Bella's class. I peaked into the classroom to see the teacher at her own desk writing on various papers and Bella sitting at a table fiddling around with her books.

"Bella..." I whispered out of breath, grabbing her attention.

She sighed. "Yes Edward." Bella said quietly, looking at me. My legs felt like they were going to give out at any moment. I sat down in the seat next to Bella.

"I was wondering if we could talk. About Saturd-" I was cut off by Jacobs husky voice. I was pissed to hear him, while Bella looked relieved. She was probably worried that I would tell her stupid boyfriend about what happened between us, I wondered if she even had any intention of being with me.

"Hey Bella." he greeted Bella, then looked to me. "Edward." he acknowledged. I exhaled loudly, annoyed. "Ready to go to lunch?" Jacob asked, mainly to Bella.

"Of course!" Bella said, standing up quickly and grabbing her books. I mirrored her actions. The three of us exited the Spanish class; walking towards the cafeteria. The walk was silent, and painfully awkward. Bella was in between Jacob and I; except Jacob had the advantage of holding Bella in his arms as we walked. The scene made me want to be sick. We met up with Duke in the lunch line; he had saved us some spots in line.

"Wow Bella. I see you hired some bodyguards!" Duke teased.

"Yep. I hired them to kick the shit out you!" Bella joked back.

"Oh come on! I could take them out in a second!" Duke sent a playful punch towards Jacob's arm. Bella just laughed, a lot.

"If I really wanted to hire a bodyguard to protect me from you all I'd have to do is call up Winni." Bella said, still laughing with Jacob now joining in.

"Dude, that was pathetic. When Winni first told me I almost pissed my pants!" Jacob said through his laughter.

"0h come on! That was ONE time!" Duke whined. I looked back and forth between them. Silently asking for answers. Jacob noticed my confusion and filled me in.

"About a year ago Duke snuck out of his house to go to this party. Anyway when he got back to his house he snuck in through one of the windows, and Winni heard and thought he was a robber. So she basically beat him up, without a weapon too I might add." Jacob informed me. I chuckled lightly and patted Duke's back.

"Its ok dude. Winni's probably just some secret world champion weight lifter or something." I told him sarcastically. Duke glared at the three of us.

"Douche bags..." he huffed. Duke turned around to ignore us. We all just laughed at his gesture; Bella poked him in the back playfully.

Lunch went by quickly. I couldn't help but keep glancing towards Bella and Jacob. Bella looked happy, but not like her normal happy self. It was as if she was hiding behind a facade, which comforted me because that meant that I still might have a chance with her.

Lunch ended and I walked alone to Biology class. I had grown accustomed to walking with Bella, but she was obviously avoiding me. Mr. Cooper was writing some stuff on the board, preparing for class to start. My attention wasn't on him; it was on the door, waiting for Bella to walk through at any moment. I waited for three straight minutes, just staring. Finally Bella walked into the classroom, looking nervous. The bell rang not even three seconds after she arrived; she must have planned it out perfectly so that she wouldn't have to talk to me. That idea sure did take a shot at my ego. Bella sat down to the right of me, not even looking in my direction. I continued to sit in my seat and listened patiently while Mr. Cooper taught us the lesson. Ten minutes had passed by of my patient waiting; I couldn't take it anymore. I took out my cell phone and texted Bella secretly under the table.

"We need to talk, secretly. When will you be able to?" I pressed the send button. Bella's phone vibrated in her pocket, I peaked over to see her take it out sneakily and read my text. She huffed than began to text quickly. After a few seconds she pressed the send button and shoved her phone back in her pocket. My phone vibrated once quickly; I went to pull it out before I heard my ring tone go off.

"I want you, I want you so bad, Its driving me mad, its driving me, Mad!"

Wow. Could anything be more fucking embarrassing? The entire class turned to look at me, including Bella. I must have forgotten to put my cell phone on vibrate, I could be so fucking stupid sometimes. Why the hell did I have to buy that ring-tone and use it for Bella? I was such a stupid idiot! Why did the Beatles have to make that song anyway? They should have realized that maybe one day some teenage kid would become extremely embarrassed because of it.

"Mr. Cullen. Would you like to share your text with the class, since its so much more interesting than my class?" Mr. Cooper asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Fuck..." I mumbled under my breath. "Uh. No thanks, I think I'll pass." I told him in my suck-up voice. Mr. Cooper extended his arm to me.

"Give me the phone, Mr. Cullen." he demanded. I gave in, passing him the phone. I looked over to see Bella with her hands covering her face. Mr. Cooper opened my phone. "The text reads: Meet me after school, we can do it then." the entire class laughed, they probably thought I was going to hook-up with some chick after school. Only I knew the 'do it' part meant to talk. "And the text is from..." Mr. Coopers eyes widened and he looked towards Bella; she still had her hands covering her face. "Never mind. Let's continue with the lesson!" Mr. Cooper announced suddenly. He walked towards the front and placed my phone on his desk. "Mr. Cullen, you can get your phone when my class is over." he informed me before continuing with his lesson. I glanced over towards Bella. She was now paying attention to the class, with her hands by her side. I felt a breath by my ear and heard Tyler Crowley's voice whisper to me.

"So, who's the lucky girl?" Tyler asked. I turned around to see him raising his eyebrows at me suggestively.

"That's not what the text meant! So, there is no lucky girl!" I whisper shouted to him. I turned back around to focus on the lesson.

"Ya right..." I heard him whisper behind me; I chose to ignore him.

Through out biology I heard various murmurs and whispers coming from most of the class. They whispered about who I was going to 'do' after school. It sort of pissed me off, just because someone says their going to 'do it' doesn't mean they're going to have sex. These kids seriously need to get their heads out of the gutters, and stop focusing their life on gossip. The other day I got a text from Jessica (I have NO idea how she got my phone number), and it was a photo of two people - who apparently go to our school - making out. She apparently just HAD to send it to the entire school because those two people weren't dating. That Jessica girl seriously pisses me off.

The bell rang and Bella bolted out of the room. I sighed and grabbed my books. I was about to exit the class when Mr. Cooper called me.

"Edward. You wouldn't want to forget your cell phone. Would you?" he asked while waving my phone around. I sighed and walked towards him, I grabbed my phone and mumbled a thank you. Mr. Cooper was looking at me curiously with prodding eyes. "Are you and Bella having an affair, while she's dating Jacob Black?" Mr. Cooper asked boldly. I was surprised, I didn't know if teachers were allowed to talk about things like that with their students. I suppose it wouldn't hurt to talk to someone about my situation though.

"Yes." I blurted out. "Uh no. I'm actually not sure..." I added truthfully.

"What do you mean you don't know? Go ahead and tell me about it. I'm the school counselor, so it might help to talk to someone about it." Mr. Cooper told ms calmly. He pointed towards a chair near his desk; I pulled it closer than sat down in it. Mr. Cooper walked around his desk and sat down in his own seat. I wasn't exactly sure what to tell him, but I wanted to tell someone about my issues.

I looked down at my lap, fumbling with my fingers. "I uh... Last Saturday morning Bella and me got a little sexual, well a lot actually. We didn't have sex though; my sister sort of walked in and stopped the whole thing. After that happened Bella's just sort of been avoiding me, I want to be with her so badly, but I'm not sure if she regrets it all and is just afraid that I'll tell Jacob what happened. It's just, when I was with her everything seemed perfect. Now I'm meeting her after school so we can discuss this whole thing..." I trailed off as I looked up to Mr. Cooper. His face was scrunched, as if in deep thought.

"That's quite the situation. Want to know my advice?" I nodded. "Meet her after school, and tell her about how you feel. If she doesn't reciprocate, you can always try later. She might not have feelings for you now, but that could always change in a month or so. Just continue to show her that you care." when he finished he ran his hand through his sandy brown hair.

"Thanks for the advice. I think I might just do that." I said, giving him a reassuring smile.

"Anytime Mr. Cullen. I am the student counselor after all! If you ever need to talk just ask, okay."

"Okay. Thanks again. I'll see you tomorrow Mr. Cooper." I said. Mr. Cooper wrote me a note to give to my next period teacher to excuse me for being late; I hurried off to my next class. The rest of the afternoon went by quickly. After the bell had rang, signaling school was over, I headed towards the parking lot and got into my Volvo to wait for Alice. Music was playing loudly so I didn't notice when someone knocked on my car window. The door opened, surprising me. I calmed down when I saw it was Bella who opened the door.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, sounding rude. I wished I had said it nicer.

"Look, just come to my house in an hour or so Kai. I have to shower n crap so I'll need some time. I'll leave the door unlocked so just come right in, you don't need to knock." Bella informed me quickly.

"Ok. I'll see you then." I said nicely. Bella shut the door and walked away. I watched her as she went to Emmett's jeep and got into the backseat. As I watched them drive away I heard the passenger door to my car open. I looked over to see Alice fastening her seatbelt.

"Hey Edward!" Alice said, sounding chipper.

"Hey Alice. How did your day go?" I asked, trying to sound friendly.

"Oh. Just the normal." she said. "But I'm meeting Jasper at his house in about 40 minute!" Alice squealed happily. "Think you can give me a ride?"

"Sure. I have to meet Bella at her house in an hour. So I can drop you off on my way." I said, putting the keys in the ignition and starting the car.

"Oooh! Bella? What are you two going to do?" Alice asked while poking my arm.

"We are going to discuss our situation."

"Hmm. Well good luck on that then." Alice said boringly. "Yay! I get to see Jasper! Yay!" she added, making me laugh. I loved Alice, even when I was in the worst of moods she could some how cheer me up. "Yay!" she squealed once more. I decided to try and be happy. If I act like something terrible is going to happen it probably will; I will just have to be more optimistic from now on.

When we arrived home I went up to my room. I had some time to waste, but I wasn't sure how. I felt anxious and unprepared for seeing Bella. I walked quickly to the family bathroom. I had an idea; I would just have to make myself as irresistible as possible before it was time to leave. I rummaged through the cabinets till I found some cologne: Chanel Sport (For Men). I quickly sprayed myself then began to look around the washroom once more. I brushed my teeth then used some mouthwash for that minty fresh effect. I played with my hair for a while before I heard Alice yell that it was time to go. I ruffled my hair once more and popped my collar; then flattened it back down because I looked like a fag. Before exiting the bathroom I looked back into the mirror.

"Lookin hot, Cullen!" I told myself before running downstairs. On my journey down the stairs I wondered why I had just said that out loud to myself. For one I probably looked like a complete fruit, and for two I probably looked crazy. I shook my head, trying to remove what had just happened from my memory.

"Hurry up Loser! I don't want to be late!" Alice hollered from the front door. I slipped my shoes on quickly and stepped out of the house, locking the door behind me. Alice dashed towards my Volvo and threw herself inside the passenger door. I chuckled quietly to myself; Alice could be such a freak when she was excited for something. "COME ON!" I heard her muffled yell from inside my Volvo. I picked up my pace from walking to a slight jog; when I reached my Volvo I hopped into the drivers seat. "Hurry up!" Alice whined from beside me. I fished my keys out from my pocket and started the car.

"Alice, Calm down! We have 10 minutes to get to Jasper's, I have no doubt we will make it on time." I firmly told Alice.

"What if we don't!" Alice rebutted.

"The world will blow up, and all hell will break loose!" I told her sarcastically. I looked over to see her roll her eyes at me. The ride to Jasper's we barely talked, but I could literally hear Alice bouncing in her seat. We arrived to Jasper's early, like I predicted. Alice was out of the Volvo and into Jasper's arms like a bolt of lightning. I swear one millisecond she was fastened in to the passenger seat and the other she was across the driveway throwing herself at Jasper. I drove away quickly not wanting to see their public displays of affection.

Jasper's house was fairly close to Bella's so I drove to her house in less than three minutes. I arrived at Bella's house 17 minutes early; which meant it was 4:13pm. I sat in my Volvo for a few minutes, unsure if I was allowed to just waltz right in to Bella's home. I knew I was allowed to walk right in without knocking, but I did not know if I was allowed to come in early. For all I know I would walk in on her and Jacob doing something nasty; I cringed at the thought of that. Still somewhat unsure, I got out of my Volvo and walked up the steps to the front door of the house. Reaching for the handle, but stopping instantly when I reconsidered what I might walk in on. I paced back and forth, in front of the door. I didn't want to be rude and barge right into the house earlier than said I was allowed to, but I also didn't want to just wait outside of the house. While weighing the pros and cons, I paced back and forth for a few more minutes. I pulled my cell phone out to check the time.

4:22

I decided now would be a good enough time to go inside. I doubted Bella would be angry if I came into her house earlier than expected. I quickly opened the door and stepped inside, shutting the door behind me. While shuffling my shoes off I took an opportunity to take in my surroundings. There was a long shelf on the wall where all of the keys and coats were hanging. On top of the shelf were multiple photos in wooden picture frames. Most of them were just photos of the family, I smiled when I noticed one of Bella and Emmett; in the photo Bella was getting a piggy back ride from Emmett; I was surprised to see that even at a young age Emmett was still extremely muscular. In the photo, Bella looked around 10, while Emmett looked around 11 or 12. I examined another photo of what looked to be Bella's mother and father; they both looked happy. Emmett and Bella definitely looked much more a like to their mother, but still the resemblance wasn't quite there. Their mother and father looked like they would more likely be their Aunt & Uncle rather than their parents. Although you could definitely tell Bella and Emmett were brother and sister; the two of them looked more a like than Alice and me.

After looking at all of the photos I made my way down the short hallway to a kitchen that was attached to a living room. I looked around for Bella but she was no where to be seen.

"Bella..." I called out. There was no answer. "Hello?" Still no answer. I maneuvered my way past the bulky dining table and began to walk down another hallway. I kept my ears open for any sudden sound. While walking down the hallway I opened a few doors to see inside. One was a neat room that looked to be Bella & Emmett's parents, another was an extremely messy boys room who I guessed belonged to Emmett, and another was a plain old laundry room. One of the doors had light shining out from the bottom; I went to open the door but it was locked. I pressed my ear up to the door to see if I could hear what was happening on the other side. I heard the tap running and a faint crying sound. The crying sounded like it was coming from Bella. I tried to open the door once more, but it wouldn't budge.

"Bella..." I said through the door. "Are you in there?" It was silent. I began to feel panicked; if something bad had happened to Bella I don't know what I would do. I reached into my back pocket until I found my credit card. I pulled it out and shoved it into the side of the door where the handle was; I swiped it a few times until I heard a click noise. I slid the card back into my pocket before opening the door. When I opened the door I gasped. Bella was in the fetal position on the floor leaning against the wall, next to the toilet. She was still crying and whimpering. She had tearstains all over her face and she looked rather disheveled. I rushed to Bella's side; where I wrapped her in my arms. Bella cried into my chest as I ran my hand through her hair and patted her back.

"Shh. Bella, what happened?" I asked as soothingly as I could. Bella whimpered some more.

"I… I…" Bella tried to speak but only managed to break out into sobs. She was pulling me closer to her using my shirt in her fist. I rubbed my hand up and down her back; trying to calm her down.

"Bella… please just tell me what's going on." I pleaded. Bella didn't speak; she was to over taken by her weeping. I sighed; I had to get Bella out of here. Standing up I took Bella into my arm's bridal style. I carried her out of the bathroom, down the hallway, past the kitchen, and into the living room, where I sat her down on the couch. I sat down next to her and almost immediately Bella was back into my arms, still sobbing uncontrollably. We sat there for what felt like hours, when it had only been a half-hour. I cared for Bella deeply and seeing her like this worried me. I wanted to know what had happened to put her in this state, but every time I asked she would only cry more. Bella's breathing had begun to slow down and her weeping began to seize. I looked down to see she had shut her eyes.

We sat in that position for a while longer. When it was silent I decided that it would be the proper time to try and speak with Bella; hearing her voice made me stop.

"Please don't…" her soft and fragile voice whispered. Bella's eyes were still closed; she was talking in her sleep. "I didn't mean for it to happen again." She said. This made me curious; what did she not mean for to happen again? I listened for more, but she didn't continue. I wanted her to tell me more, but I didn't dare wake her. She was probably weak and tired from all of her crying; she needed the sleep desperately.

I heard the front door open and looked to see, but couldn't see past the wall. "Bella, I'm back!" I heard Emmett shout; there was a tint of sadness to his voice. Emmett walked into the kitchen and I watched as he threw his coat onto the table. Emmett looked in my direction and his eye's widened. He glanced beside me to Bella's sleeping form. "What the fuck happened?" he asked. Emmett swiftly ran past the couch till he was squatted in front of Bella and me.

I sighed. "I don't know. I walked into your house like Bella told me to and no one greeted me, so I looked around the house to find someone and when I reached the bathroom I opened the door to find Bella having a panic attack on the floor." I explained to Emmett. His expression looked apprehensive due to my words.

"In the bathroom?" Emmett asked. I nodded. "Fuck…" I heard him mumble to himself.

"Can you just tell me what happened?" I asked annoyed. I couldn't take the suspense any more; I had to know what was going on. Emmett stayed in his squatting position for a while, as if thinking something over in his head. After a few moments he sat down next to Bella and me on the couch.

"There's something I think you should know first." Emmett said, running his hand through his hair.

**A/N-**

**Ok. I'm sorry if this is a cliffy. Remember that if you review I'll update sooner ;)**

**Anyway, I should be able to update on either Monday or Wednesday… but if I get lots of reviews I might update sooner! (Haha, how obvious can I make it that I really want some reviews?)****Umm. Sorry to some people that I said I would be revealing a secret about Bella this chapter; I was just writing and when I got to this part it seemed like the perfect time to stop. Sorry again, but next chapter will be in Bella's POV so that I can explain what happened more in depth.**


	13. Starts With One

**A/N-**

_Hey Everyone! Sorry for updating so late, if you've been reading my blog then you would have known that my computer was a whore and got a virus. Any way my computers all better now and I can continue to post my chapters. In this chapter you will find out Bella's secret! Woot woot!_

**The Song for this chapter is:**

'**Starts with One by Shiny Toy Guns'**

**BPOV**

On the ride home in Emmett's Jeep, I sat in the back seat. I was practically silent, just listening to Rose and Emmett banter on about the most random of things.

"Superman is so much better than wolverine!" Emmett boomed to Rose.

"No he's not! Hugh Jackman is so much more attractive than that guy who played superman!" Rose yelled back, almost as loud as Emmett.

"That guy who played superman has a name ya know, Brandon Routh!" Emmett boomed defensively. " Besides having knife like things come out of your hands isn't very cool. Superman's fricken indestructible!" Emmett removed his hands from the steering wheel to wave his arms in the air for effect. When Emmett finally placed his hands back on the steering wheel I felt safe again.

"I'm still going with the fact that Hugh Jackman is more attractive. Besides who cares if you are indestructible if you can't get laid!" Rose said, making Emmett snort.

"I bet superman could get laid easily, girls all over the world want to bang him! And just a reminder that you didn't think Hugh Jackman was very hot when we saw that movie 'The fountain', he was bald and looked like Buddha for Christ's Sake!" Emmett boomed, while waving his arms in the air again.

"Well he's grown his hair back since then!" Rose rebutted.

"Really I thought it was just a bald wig..." Emmett said curiously.

"Oh, I'm not sure. I just assumed he would shave his head."

"Do you think I would look hot bald?" Emmett asked, causing me to tune out of their conversation. I had no interest whatsoever to listen to Emmett talk about him being hot. We dropped Rose off at her house then Emmett drove us to our own house. When we arrived Emmett got out of his Jeep and kneeled down next to it to tie his shoe. I surprised Emmett by jumping onto his back. While making dinosaur sounds Emmett gave me a piggyback ride up the steps. We were both giggling like little children. I was still on his back while he was searching for his keys in his pockets. There was a sudden smashing noise that had come from inside the house. Emmett immediately set me so that my feet were safely placed on the ground, then searched for his keys faster. He found them in his back Jean pocket, then quickly shoved them into the lock, unlocking it. Emmett grabbed my hand and tugged me inside behind him; he was standing in front of me as if to protect me.

"Get the fuck out of the house!" I heard my father's voice yell.

"Why? I'm going to tell the kids everything!" Renee's voice yelled back. There was another smashing sound; this one sounded like a breaking plate.

"You can't threaten me, I didn't do anything wrong. You're the whore!" Charlie yelled. Emmett ran into the kitchen, dragging me behind him with his hand. When our presence was noticed Emmett spoke.

"What's going on?" he asked. Charlie was smirking.

"Why don't you ask your mother?" Charlie said, raising his arm to point across the kitchen table to her.

Renee scowled at him. "I'm going. We can discuss this later." she announced, Renee began to try and walk past Emmett and me, Charlie ran up to her side.

"You are the one who wants a divorce. I'm following you wherever you go until this is settled." Charlie informed her. I gasped at my father's words. I couldn't believe that it was actually happening; my parents were going to get a divorce. Renee walked past Emmett and me to the door. She flung it open so that it hit the wall with a big bang. Charlie followed after her, as she walked down the steps.. My vision became clouded, I was crying. Emmett pulled me in for a brief hug. I couldn't move or even react to what had just happened, I was utterly and completely stunned.

"We shouldn't leave them alone, I'm going to follow them to make sure nothing bad happens." Emmett let me go and began to walk out the door.

"Wait!" I cried out to Emmett. "Let me come with you!"

Emmett sighed. "Bella stay here, I'll take care of everything don't worry." I was pulled into one final hug before Emmett left the house, shutting the door behind him. Feelings of loneliness filled me as I locked the door then went to the kitchen. I took out a broom and dustpan to clean up the broken glass from the previous fight; I guessed that Renee was the one who broke all of the dishes that were currently scattered across the floor. Before Renee moved out to the hotel she would always break as many things as possible whenever her and Charlie fought. Every morning when I woke up for school I would check the house once over to clean up anything that had been broken the previous night.

When everything was clean I sat down at the kitchen table. The thoughts of what had just happened were replaying over and over again in my mind. Sitting at the kitchen table in silence only made me feel more alone. My life was so overwhelming at this very moment. I had already been upset today because I couldn't be with the man I wanted, and now my parent's were chasing each other around the city, about to get a divorce. My eye's felt hot, I could barely see through my tear-blinded eyes. My breathing became heavy and I began to sweat and shake; I was having a panic attack.

I knew exactly how to gain control and calm myself down, it used to happen a lot whenever I was upset. I pushed my chair away from the table and stood up; rapidly walking towards the fridge. After opening the fridge door, I looked inside quickly to see whatever I could find. What caught my attention was an entire cake; it would have to do. I instantly lifted the cake out of the fridge and placed the cake on the counter; staring at it for a few moments. I quickly dug a fork out from the utensil drawer, then slammed the drawer shut. I gripped the side of the counter; taking in a few quick breaths.

My fork attacked the cake briefly, gathering a large chunk of the cake, before I shoved it into my mouth. I chewed quickly then swallowed. My fork attacked the cake again. Piece after piece I swallowed quickly. I quickly demolished half of the cake, panting for air between each bite. My vision was still fogged with tears, but I didn't care. After this I knew I would feel in control; I would feel pure. I finished the last half, not even bothering to chew the food anymore.

When I was finished I stood there a few moments. I hated how I couldn't be with Edward, I hated how I was dating Jacob, I hated that my parents hated each other, I hated that they had basically made Emmett and mine's life Hell, but I mainly hated myself.

I picked the empty plate up and tossed it into the sink, a loud clanking noise followed. Quickly, I filled up a cup with water from the tap and downed the entire cup. After I was finished with that I went to the bathroom. When I entered, my gaze drifted to the toilet, I had so many memories at that very spot that reminded me of now. I walked over and knelt in front of the toilet, pulling the seat up so I could see inside. I took a few more breaths before I pulled my hair back so it was out of my way. In one fatal swoop the index finger of my right hand was down my throat. I gripped the toilet seat with my left hand as I stroked the back area of my throat. First I gagged a few times but finally to my utter relief I threw up the food.

The first time I had ever tried throwing up was a month after my 15th birthday, I didn't successfully throw up until a week after trying. It had been such a bad experience that I didn't try again until about a year later. I had always had anxiety issues, so after Renee & Charlie had first started fighting I started to binge and then throw up afterwards to help deal with my panic attacks. Before throwing up I would feel so very weak and helpless, but whenever I threw up I felt a sense of control. It somehow comforted me, that when my life felt like it was spinning out of control that all I would have to do was throw up and I would feel like a new person. I felt like I had no control over my life, but being able to control this aspect was amazing.

I continued like that for 7 months. I probably would have gone even longer if Emmett hadn't walked in on me purging my food one-day. He accused me of being bulimic, and after a long time and a lot of persuasion, he convinced me to try to quit and begin seeing a therapist. I went to the therapist for two months; over those two months I had stopped forcing myself to vomit but every once in a while I would just throw up involuntarily after feeling overwhelmed. Every time that happened I would have to tell Emmett and he would schedule a meeting with the therapist for me. If I had to miss school because of it Emmett would just lie to everyone and tell them something like I had sprained my ankle. That wasn't a hard lie to believe because I was an extreme klutz.

I had been successful in not forcing myself to throw up for over 4 months, but this had changed everything. I had always felt pure and in control when I threw up in the past, but it was different now. Instead I felt ashamed, and I hated myself even more for ruining my progress. I knew Emmett would be even more disappointed with me than I was of myself, I hated disappointing him. I felt like one great big failure.

I flushed the toilet then laid back against the wall, hugging my knees to my chest. The tears had seized when I threw up but now they were already returning. I felt the tears roll down my cheeks in mass amounts. My breathing picked up and I began to shake again; I felt afraid that I was going to have another panic attack. I was unaware of my surroundings, all I could hear was my sobbing. So I was surprised when the door opened and Edward walked in. My breathing hitched when I saw him. I couldn't let Edward see me in this state, he would probably hate me if he ever found out about my bulimia.

Edward wrapped me in his arms when he reached me. "Bella, what happened?" he asked while shushing me. I sobbed into his chest. I tried to tell him that everything was ok, even though it wasn't.

"I... I..." I stuttered. Trying to tell him wasn't working for me, for some reason my voice wouldn't work. Edward rubbed my back soothingly. I grabbed his shirt in my fists and pulled him closer to me; it helped calm me to have Edward closer.

Edward exhaled loudly. "Bella... Please just tell me what's going on!" He asked. I remained silent, I didn't trust my voice to not betray me and I was still heavily crying. Before I could even contemplate what had just happened, I was being carried in Edward's arms outside the bathroom. He carried me all the way to the living room where he sat me down on the couch. Soon enough he sat down beside me, and I was back in his arms, crying. I didn't want Edward to leave me; he helped calm me. Even though I was still crying now, if he left I would only be in a worse state.

Edward cradled me in his arms for what felt like a long time. I was unsure how long we had stayed in this position, but I really didn't care. Having Edward hold me like this was magical. If I had the choice, I would stay in his arms like this forever. I winced when I moved slightly. My body felt sore and weak all over; probably from throwing up and then crying afterwards. While yawning, I closed my eyes. I felt extremely tired, hoping that sleep would over take me.

My wish was answered and I soon fell asleep. I was aware that I was dreaming because my dreams were never in as good clarity as real life was. I dreamt that I was in a dark room. In the room there was a table with a single chair next to it and a bright light shining from above the table. I walked over and sat down in the chair. Suddenly Emmett emerged from a hidden door, Light shone in briefly blinding me before Emmett slammed the door shut. He walked over to the table so that he was across from me.

"Why'd you do it?" He asked menacingly.

"Please don't…" I choked out.

"Please what?" Emmett asked softly. I was confused suddenly, it felt like one of those good cop bad cop situations.

"I didn't mean for it to happen again." I told him. Suddenly the light flickered off and everything went black.

Blackness reined for the rest of my sleep.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**EPOV**

"There's something I think you should know first." Emmett said, running his hand through his hair.

"Emmett, just tell me." I sternly instructed. Not knowing what was wrong with Bella was literally killing me.

Emmett ran his hand through his hair once more. "Well, our parents have been having some issues for the past year or so. They fight n' crap and well Bella doesn't exactly take it that well. Bella's never really been good at dealing with problems, she's always sort of had anxiety or panic attacks. Probably like the one you saw her having when you first came over." I nodded, seeing Bella like that was a memory I wanted to forget completely.

"Is that just it? She was only having a panic attack because your parents got into a fight or something?" I asked. Emmett frowned and shook his head no.

"Not exactly; that could have triggered it though...." Emmett answered, trailing off.

"Triggered what?" I blurted out.

"Bella's sort of..." Emmett took in a deep breath of air.

"Emmett, tell me what's going on! I have to know what's happening!" I spat out at Emmett.

"Bulimic." He said quickly. It took me a few moments to realize what Emmett had just said. When I finally realized I gasped at Emmett's words. I looked down to Bella, who was still sleeping. I couldn't believe that Bella, who seemed so perfect and innocent, could be going through an issue like this. "I think it started about a year ago, but I'm not exactly sure. I just walked in on her one day while she was throwing up. I forced her to see a therapist, and she eventually stopped forcing herself to vomit. She still throws up involuntarily every once in a while, but I think this time it was different." Emmett explained. I was slightly relieved to hear that Bella was no longer forcing herself to throw up.

"What do you mean, this time was different?" I asked. Bella shifted in her sleep and I pulled her closer, while tightening my grip on her. I felt an urge to protect her, I wasn't sure what I wanted to protect her from. Maybe, what I wanted to protect Bella from was herself?

"I'm not certain, but I think this time she forced herself to vomit, in other words: I think she purged. She doesn't normally have a panic attack when she involuntarily throws up" Emmett paused taking in a deep breath. "Plus I noticed that there's a plate from a cake our father bought the other day in the sink. She tends to stick to sweets when she binges and purges." Emmett informed me. I looked back down to my arms where Bella was resting. I knew I needed to help her, but I didn't know how.

"So did this happen because your parents got into a fight?" I asked, curiously.

"Actually today our mother asked for a divorce, and our mother's also been staying at a hotel for the past few days. Bella's just been having a tough time lately, she's got so many issues, being bulimic is just some odd way that she deals with it all." Emmett told me, murmuring the last part.

"What other things are bothering her, other than your parents fighting?" I questioned. Emmett looked back and forth between the huddle called Bella and me.

"You should really ask Bella about it, I'm not exactly going to spill all of her secrets in one sitting." I sighed at Emmett's words. I was curious and wanted to know everything so badly, but I didn't want to pry, and I supposed I would feel better hearing what was bothering Bella if it came from her mouth. I planned to talk to Bella about it later, when she woke up.

After Emmett and mine's little talk I carried Bella up to her room, with Emmett's permission of course. When I was in Bella's room I set her down on her bed, I took this as an opportunity to get to know Bella's room. Her room was mainly in different shades of purple and white; it was actually much smaller my own room. I noticed there was a large window; with a big tree outside. The tree was perfectly planted so that if you wanted to, you could just climb it then jump right into Bella's room. I softly chuckled to myself as I imagined climbing up the tree to surprise Bella in her room. The chuckling stopped when I realized that thought might be completely impossible. Bella and me still hadn't had that talk about where we stood for each other, I didn't even know if she still wanted to be friends!

I was suddenly anxious for her to wake up. Not knowing were we stood made me feel curious, I considered waking Bella up myself but dismissed that idea entirely. I wasn't selfish enough to ruin Bella's much needed sleep. I heard Bella shuffle in her sleep and looked over to see her yawn. Hopefully she would wake up soon.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**BPOV**

I woke up in my bed, Edward was no longer holding me. Instead he was sitting in a chair by my bed watching me. I smiled sweetly at him.  
"Hello." I whispered to him. He grinned back.

"Hey, are you feeling any better?" Edward asked. I had almost forgotten about what happened earlier, I knew that I would have to think up a lie to tell him. I still didn't want him to find out about my bulimia.

"Umm. I'm feeling better, sorry for being upset earlier. I just got a little overwhelmed so I cried, a lot." I told him. It wasn't exactly a lie, I just wasn't telling him the full story. Edward's eyebrows were furrowed; he looked concerned.

"What were you overwhelmed about?" Edward asked, running his hand through his hair. I panicked for a moment, I didn't want to tell Edward about my parent's fighting. As far as I was concerned I wanted him to think I was perfect, and having parents who fight all the time, or being a child with divorced parents isn't perfect.

"I uh…. I was crying because…" I said, looking around my room to find something that would give me any idea of what to say to Edward. " Because I-" Edwards cut me off.

"Bella, Emmett told me about your Bulimia..." I gasped. I couldn't believe Emmett would tell Edward without my permission, Edward probably hated me now. My vision blurred and my eye's became hot, I knew I was crying. I sat up from my laying position.

"N-No." I stuttered out. "Why did he tell you? Edward... I'm s-so sorry! Please don't hate me. I'll understand if you do." I told him with shaky breaths. It felt like I was going to have another panic attack, I silently prayed for that to not happen. Edward swiftly got up from where he was sitting and placed himself so he was next to me on the bed. Quickly, his arm was placed around me.

"Bella, don't be angry with Emmett I basically forced him to tell me because I was so worried. Please don't make this any harder than it already is. I care for you, I would never hate you. I'm just worried about you is all." he said sincerely. I chose to believe him.

"I'm s-so sorry! I didn't mean for it to happen again, I- I just don't know how else to deal with it." I said letting out a few choked sobs.

"Bella, don't be sorry. It's not your fault." Edward said, trying to sound reassuring. It didn't work. I broke out of his arms to look him directly in the eyes.

"What do you mean it's not my fault? Of course it's my fault! I'm the one who binges then sticks my damn finger down my throat. Not someone else, it's me who does it!" I jumped off my bed to stand, turning around so I was no longer facing Edward. I ran my hands over my face and through my hair. Edward stood up as well and placed his hands on my shoulders to try and calm me.

"Bella, that's not what I meant to-" I cut Edward off, turning around to face him and removing his hands from my shoulders.

"Edward, I think you should just go." I said harshly. He looked at me with a pained expression.

"But Bella, I-" I cut him off once more.

"Get out!" I said loudly, pointing towards the door of my room. Without a word Edward nodded. He looked worried and concerned but left my room anyway, after he left I shut the door. I crashed to the floor and leaned against the wall, hugging my knees to my chest. Sobbing uncontrollably once more.

While Edward was with me I had felt calmed and no longer panicked. After kicking Edward out, all of the pain and loneliness came right back. Edward was like my own personal type of pacifier. While you have the pacifier you are calmed and soothed, but once the pacifier is taken away the flood of sadness comes right back.

It comes back bigger and worse than the first time.

**A/N-**

**Hey Everyone. So now you know Bella's secret… how do you feel about it? Truthfully, I decided to make Bella bulimic because I would be better at writing it and know more about it. I myself became bulimic two years ago after going through a not so fun situation. I stopped about approximately half a year ago, but I'm still recovering. Like Bella, I will still throw up involuntarily, but I don't consider myself bulimic any more. So then, now you know a secret of Bella's & mine! Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**I will try and update by Friday! Just keep checking my blog and I will let you all know what's going on!**

**Please R&R  
**


	14. In The Middle

_A/N- Hey everyone. Sorry this chapters a bit later than I said I would post it. Sorry as well for leaving you all sad last chapter, but don't worry, in the next few chapters I plan on making the story happier! So just be patient! Also... some of you may remember the concert that the group is going to, well I changed it to Shiny Toy Guns. I'll go back another day and change any time that I may have mentioned the concert to say that they're going to Shiny Toy Guns._

_**The song for this chapter is:**_

**'_The Middle by Jimmy Eat World"_**

**EPOV**

"Get Out!" Bella yelled pointing towards the door. I didn't understand her sudden mood swing but I followed her order. Hanging my head low, and walking out of her room. When I walked down the stairs into the kitchen, I saw Emmett. He waved and I waved back.

"Hey dude. Is Bella awake?" Emmett asked, standing up from his spot on the couch and walking over to me.

"Uh... Ya." I mumbled while walking over to the front door. Emmett frowned at me while I slipped my shoes on.

"Are you leaving?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

I sighed. "Yep." I told him sorrowfully.

"Why!" Emmett blurted out loudly. "I think Bella could really use your support right now." he added.

"I just don't feel very welcome right now." I breathed looked down at my feet.

"Why!" Emmett blurted out once more.

"Bella told me to leave. So I'm leaving." I looked up to Emmett; he studied my face briefly.

"You don't have to leave." Emmett told me.

"I think it'd be for the best." I exclaimed, leaning down to tie my shoe laces.

"Whatever you say man. If you change your mind your free to come back."

"I don't think that will happen. Just tell Bella I'm sorry, please." I stood up and looked Emmett directly in the eyes. He nodded.

"Sure man." Emmett huffed. I opened the door and began to walk to their driveway, where my Volvo was parked. "See you tomorrow." Emmett yelled to me before shutting the door to their house. I hurried to my Volvo, kicking some gravel and muttering curse words to myself on the way.

No one was home when I arrived to my house. I walked up the stairs to my room, grabbing my iPod from my nightstand and throwing myself onto the bed. I put the earphones into place and began to listen to some music. I laid on my bed listening to my iPod; not really paying attention as the time flew by.

I was currently singing along to one of the songs playing on my iPod.

_"I bit my tongue in the ark of conversation  
I don't know why  
I've met you once and I've fallen for your notions  
I don't know why_

_Do you believe that there is treasures in the ocean  
Did I say I'm just a boy  
One kiss from you and I'm drunk up on your potion  
That big old smile is all you wore_

_Girl you make me want to feel  
Things I've never felt before  
Girl you make me want to feel  
Did I say I'm just a boy  
You can hold me to that"_

I loved this song. It reminded me of how I felt for Bella. When I had first met her I instantly wanted her, when we made-out on Saturday the feeling was so amazing it was practically euphoric, she had an amazing smile, - and yes – she made me want to feel things I've never felt before. That feeling was love, I kept on telling myself that I wasn't in-love with Bella since we had met little over a week ago, but the feeling just kept on coming, stronger and stronger each time.

I sang the chorus louder once more.

_**"** Girl you make me want to feel  
Things I've never felt before  
Girl you make me want to feel  
Did I say I'm just a boy  
Did I say I'm just a boy  
You can hold me to that **"**_

My eyes flickered open when I felt a light tap on my forehead and I stopped singing. Alice was sitting next to me on my bed with her legs criss-crossed. She was peering down at me with possibly the largest smile I've ever seen. I pulled out my earphones to listen to what she had to say.

"Hey Edward!" Alice's voice chimed. I looked at her with a confused expression on my face.

"Uh, hey Alice." I said with a voice to match my confused expression. "What are you doing here... on my bed?" I asked.

"Oh mom just sent me up to tell you dinner was ready." Alice told me perkily.

"Ok. I'll be down in a second. You don't have to wait for me." I told her, hoping she would leave.

"No I'll wait! Just so you know Jasper's having dinner with us!" Alice was bouncing on my bed in her sitting position from happiness.

"That's exciting..." I replied dully. Alice narrowed her eyes at me; she looked dangerous.

Alice's happy mood disappeared. "Edward." she paused. "If you screw this up, or act anything other than nice to Jasper, my foot will be up your ass." Alice told me firmly. I'm surprised I didn't pee my pants, Alice was that frightening! "Got that?" Alice asked menacingly. I nodded, unable to speak. "Ok then! Hurry up and come downstairs then! I want to re-introduce you two." Alice added, her happy tone of voice was back. Alice's mood swings freaked me out. I wondered if she had mood swings with other people or if it was just me Alice liked to pick on. Alice hopped off my bed and went to stand by the door, waiting for me. I sat up and got off my bed, putting my iPod into my ihome quickly before following Alice down the stairs.

"So what's the verdict?" Alice asked.

"The verdict of what?" I asked in return. Alice looked at me as if I was an idiot.

"The verdict of you and Bella!" Alice huffed, rolling her eyes at me. I thought to myself for a few moments. I wasn't exactly sure what was going on between Bella and me because I had been kicked out.

"Not sure exactly." I told her truthfully. "I sort of got kicked out of the house before we could discuss it." I added quickly. Alice looked at me suspiciously.

"What the eff did you do? Ask her if you could reenact what happened in the bathroom while videotaping?" Alice asked, she sounded serious.

"No!" I blurted out. "What made you even think that?" I asked.

"I don't know. Sounds like something you would do!" Alice said, shrugging her shoulders. My jaw dropped slightly, I felt completely appalled. "So what did you really do to get yourself kicked out?" Alice asked raising one eyebrow.

"I don't know if I should tell you..." I muttered. We reached the bottom of the stairs and Alice walked in front of me and stopped, bringing me to a halt. She crossed her arms over her chest, looking menacing.

"Your going to tell me, Edwa-" Alice was cut off by Jasper. Wow, I didn't think I would ever be saying this; but thank God for Jasper!

Jasper wrapped his arms around Alice and whispered something into her ear. Alice grinned widely then turned around in Jasper's arms to kiss him. I cringed at the sight and began to walk past them.

"You guys are going to make me lose my appetite." I muttered to myself. Alice heard me and soon enough was skipping past me, dragging Jasper behind her by his hand.

"Edward, that was nothing compared to what I had to see Saturday morning." Alice announced. Jasper looked confused. Before he could ask any questions, Alice dragged him off into the dining room.

When I entered the dining room, by myself, everyone was already seated. My parents were both at different ends of the table, while Alice and Jasper were sitting side by side. I sat down so that I was opposite the table from Jasper. Carlisle said the prayer quickly then we all passed around the various bowls for the stir-fry Esme had made for dinner. When everyone had food on their plates and were eating the conversation started.

"So Jasper..." Carlisle began. "I see my daughter has taken quite a liking to you." he said, staring at Jasper intently. Jasper and Alice both looked at each other smiling. Their happiness made me feel sick to my stomach.

"Actually," Alice began, she looked back and forth between Esme and Carlisle. "The reason I've taken such a liking to Jasper is because he's sort of my boyfriend." Alice smiled brightly when she was finished speaking. I looked quickly back and forth between my parents. Esme had clapped her hands together, she looked exceedingly happy.

"Oh that is so great! This calls for a celebration of sorts!" Esme announced. Carlisle chuckled loudly.

"Hunny, I don't think a celebration is necessary." Carlisle said to Esme. "And Alice I'm happy for you and Jasper. I just met Jasper and I already think he's a swell boy. " Carlisle said to Alice.

Esme looked extremely giddy. "Yay! I'm so happy you kids are fitting into this town so well. Now your the only one who needs to find a girlfriend, Edward!" Esme said, bringing everyone's attention to me.

I choked on my stir-fry then composed myself quickly. "Excuse me?" I asked Esme.

"Or boyfriend, if that's what you want Edward." Esme blurted out quickly.

This time I choked on the air "What! Mom I'm not gay!" I told her loudly.

"Oh Edward. It's ok; I really wouldn't care if you-" Esme stopped speaking when I interrupted her.

"Mom, I swear to God that I am not gay!" I shrieked at her sounding like a little girl. Carlisle was the one to speak next.

"That's pretty heavy that you're swearing on the lord's name. Are you sure you want to swear your not homosexual by using the lord's name?" he asked.

"I'm one hundred percent sure." I told him while letting out a deep breath of air that I hadn't realized I'd been holding.

"I believe you Edward." Alice said giggling. I only glared at her. She obviously thought this entire situation was hilarious.

Dinner went by fine after that, especially since no one had brought up my sexuality. Esme and Carlisle seemed to really like Jasper, and I even tried to say a few nice things to him. We all just talked like we normally did during dinner, about small events that happened during our day's etcetera. Alice and Jasper stuck to having their own private conversations with each other, only sometimes participating in the family conversation.

When everyone was finished eating we all helped clean up. I walked up the stairs to my room while Alice and Jasper followed behind, obviously headed to Alice's room.

"Don't forget your promise!" I reminded Alice smugly about the promise of 'No Sex' before slipping into my room. Through the door I heard Jasper ask what promise and Alice laughed lightly in response.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up the next morning to see Alice staring at my curiously. I screamed like a little girl briefly before I realized it was Alice and not some crazy rapist.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I hollered in my scratchy morning voice.

Alice giggled. "I came to wake you up, but you were singing in your sleep, so I decided to watch!" Alice told me perkily. I scanned over her to see that she was fully dressed and ready for school.

"Your such a creep show..." I muttered under my breath, causing Alice to giggle more. I got out of bed, grabbed a towel and clothes from my closet then left my room to go to the family bathroom.

Alice skipped after me. "Don't you want to know what you were singing?" Alice asked, trying to persuade me to ask her.

"Fine. Go ahead and tell me." I growled through my teeth to Alice. She was being annoying and all I wanted to do was shower.

"Nobody's Perfect by Hannah Montana!" Alice told me through a fit of giggles. I rolled my eyes at Alice then slammed the bathroom door in her face. I looked in the mirror to see that I was blushing; it was embarrassing enough that I even knew who Hannah Montana is. I showered quickly, threw on some clothes, put deodorant on, and then brushed my teeth quickly before running down the stairs and into the kitchen. Alice was sitting at the island in the middle of our kitchen, waiting patiently to leave for school.

"Hey Alice." I greeted before looking inside the fridge. I searched desperately for food, but there was nothing catching my attention. I heard Alice sigh loudly.

"Edward, I made some pancakes for myself, but there's some leftovers in the freezer." Alice told me sounding annoyed. While shutting the fridge door I turned to flash Alice a smile then opened the freezer to find the pancakes Alice had told me about in a baggie.

"Thanks Alice!" I said while taking the remaining two pancakes out of the baggie and throwing them into the microwave on a plate. I threw the empty baggie into the garbage and grabbed the pancakes out of the microwave when I heard it beep three times. I put the plate down on the island counter then grabbed some syrup and margarine out from the fridge. I grabbed a fork and knife before taking my seat.

I slathered margarine onto my pancakes then poured syrup on top of the pancakes before digging into them. I looked up between bites to see a bored looking Alice staring into space.

"Why so dull, pixie?" I asked with a mouth full of food. Alice looked at me suddenly and her eyes widened.

"Crap, I just sort of zoned out. How long have I been silent for?" She answered with a question. She seemed generally concerned.

"Just a couple minutes." I informed her. "Why'd you zone out?" I asked curiously while taking another bite of my pancakes.

"My minds just been sort of busy with thinking lately. Firstly I was just trying to figure out something that's been worrying me about Bella, and secondly I was thinking about why Bella kicked you out of her house..." Alice trailed off. "Wanna tell me?" she asked excitedly and hopefully.

"Umm. No." I flat out told Alice. She pouted and I immediately felt bad. "If you really want to know ask Bella, maybe she'll tell you." I told her, giving her a glimpse of hope. I finished my last bite of pancake and Alice smiled.

"Why don't you go outside and start the car, while I clean up?" Alice said in her suck-up voice.

"Sounds good to me!" I told Alice while getting up from my seat and heading over to the front door; grabbing my backpack and keys.

I waited in my Volvo for approximately 5 minutes before the passenger door opened and Alice hopped in. When Alice buckled herself in I pulled out of the garage and onto road. It had been silent for a few moments until Alice decided to break it.

"So I uh, talked to mom and dad last night." Alice informed me.

"That's great. So did I." I said sarcastically.

Alice scoffed. "Oops. Sorry for the vagueness. I asked about the Shiny Toy Guns concert, they said I could go if you went!" Alice exclaimed exuberantly.

"That's great." I breathed. I wasn't sure if I was even able to go anymore. If Bella was still pissed with me by the time of the concert then she probably wouldn't want me going. Without realizing I exhaled loudly.

"What's the matter?" Alice screeched. "You're supposed to be excited about it!" She screeched once more. I pulled my eyes from the road briefly to peak at Alice; she was pouting.

I brought my eyes back to the road before replying. "Sorry Alice, I just don't know if it will be a smart choice."

"Ugh, You're so unpredictable lately! Last week you were raving about it all because Bella was going!"

"That's the issue, I think."

"Oh come on Edward! It will be fun!" I glanced over to Alice again briefly. She was bouncing in her seat with her arms extended slightly while giving me spirit fingers; a huge grin was plastered across her face. I looked back to the road and I heard Alice breath loudly. "Come on Edward! PLEASE!" Alice whined leaning closer to me.

"Fine, I'll go!" I was such a push over when it came to Alice.

"Yay!" Alice squealed pulling me into a bone-crushing hug. The hug surprised me, causing me to swerve on the road. Alice pulled away immediately. "Oops." she laughed weakly. "Sorry, I was a bit excited..."

I scoffed. "A bit?"

We pulled into the school parking lot and I almost immediately looked towards the regular spot that Emmett's Jeep was parked at. Like I expected the Jeep was parked there along with our group of friends. I parked in a random spot and continued to sit in my seat, staring at Bella. Alice broke me out of my reverie.

"You know, I wish you could tell me what happened at Bella's" she exclaimed. I looked over to her and frowned.

"I wish I could too. I'm just not sure if I'm allowed to." I explained giving Alice a sympathetic look.

"I know..." Alice breathed. "Do you think she'll speak with you today?" she asked.

"I hope so..." I began to trail off. "She'll probably talk to you though, I don't see her ignoring you because of me." I said, opening my door and stepping out of my Volvo. Before I even had a chance to shut the door Alice was by my side. Her speed freaked me out momentarily, but then I remembered that this was Alice who I was dealing with. After almost having a heart attack and shutting the car door, Alice and me began to walk towards our group of friends. When we were about half way there Alice leaned over to me.

"Good luck." she whispered hopefully while running towards the group, leaving me to walk alone. When Alice reached the group I saw her greet everyone, the second Bella noticed Alice her eyes flashed to me. Our eyes locked for a moment and Bella froze. Her eyes widened and she quickly shook her head. She turned to Jacob and said something to him before running off into the school. I couldn't help but feel disappointed that she had run away from me.

Emmett was the first to greet me when I arrived at our group. He wrapped one arm around me in a man hug.

"Just give her time, man." Emmett whispered into my ear before pulling away. My mouth formed into a thin line and I nodded quickly.

"Hey, does anyone know what's up with Bella? She's been acting odd for the past few days." Jacob asked the entire group.

"Trust me. Your not the only one who's been curious." Alice answered smiling.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**BPOV**

When I saw Alice and Edward walking towards our group I don't know what happened to me. First I froze when I noticed them. Second I panicked because I wasn't sure how to act around Edward. I trusted him to not tell anyone about my bulimia, but I was afraid that he would try and bring the topic up again. It would be too painful to talk to Edward about it. So instead of staying and facing Edward I did what my mind was telling me to: I ran. Well first I told Jacob that I had to go, and then I ran. When I told him he looked at me with a confused expression, but I just dismissed it. I had to get away from Edward, and I had to do it at that very moment.

I was now sitting in first period, alone. When I saw Jacob come through the doors of the classroom I smiled weakly at him.

"Hey Babe." Jacob said as he sat down and wrapped one of his arms around my shoulders.

"Hey." I mumbled back.

"Why'd you leave for class so early?" Jacob asked.

"I uh... it was hot, so I decided to come inside." I lied. Jacob's eyebrows furrowed.

"But it's cloudy and cold outside, how could you be hot?" Jacob questioned me suspiciously. I broke out into a cold sweat. He had caught me, and I wasn't sure what to tell him.

"I uh... I-" I was cut off by Miss Schmidt, thank God!

"Sorry I'm late, class. The bells aren't working currently, so I didn't realize when I was running late!" Miss Schmidt apologized while throwing her coat on her desk. "Just grab the lap tops and get working on that story, that's all we will be doing the entire class." Miss Schmidt announced.

"Oh joy…" I mumbled under my breath. Jacob removed his arm from my shoulders and stood up.

"I'll grab you a lap top while I grab mine." Jacob said in his suck up voice.

"Thanks." I mumbled once again, leaning upwards to kiss Jacob on the lips. He seemed surprised by my sudden display of affection, but smiled anyway. When Jacob turned away towards the lap top cart I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. I felt so guilty kissing Jacob, it felt so wrong. All I could imagine was kissing Edward, and how magical it had all seemed. I knew I was a terrible person for thinking it, but that was all I ever seemed to think whenever I looked at Jacob.

The entire English class I tried to work on my story. I was still uninspired so I got barely a few paragraphs down. When I re-read them I knew they were terrible, I would just have to re-write them on a day that I was feeling inspired, which I seriously doubted would happen any time soon.

Soon enough Miss Schmidt dismissed us for our next class. My next two classes I barely paid attention, I felt like a walking zombie. This whole Edward situation was really getting on my nerves, all of my thoughts were plagued by him; I could barely focus!

After I was dismissed for lunch I began to walk to the cafeteria alone but Jacob was soon by my side.

"Hey, why'd you leave Spanish class. I always walk you to lunch, remember?" Jacob asked like as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

I shrugged. "I'm not sure, I've been sort of out of it today. I didn't sleep very well." I answered him. It was true though, the night before I had a terrible sleep. All because of -yes you guessed it- Edward!

When we reached the cafeteria I got my lunch with Jacob and the two of us sat at our regular table, where Rose and Emmett were already seated. I sat quietly and nibbled at my apple while waiting for the rest of the group. I realized that 'the rest of the group' involved Edward, so of course I panicked. I knew I wouldn't be able to even sit at the same table with his prying eyes.

"Uh guys." I said bringing everyone's attention to me. "I'm just going to go to the bathroom, so uh, bye…" I trailed off as I stood up.

"Want me to come with you?" Rose asked happily.

"N- no. I'll be ok, I just have to do some…" I scanned my mind for something quick and witty to say. "Girl stuff." I said. I silently scolded myself for my 'smart and witty' excuse.

"Oh ok. Well I've got some stuff in my backpack. If you want I can get you some-"

I interrupted Rose. "Don't worry, I'm all stocked up." I could feel that I was blushing. Talking about that sort of stuff in front of guys was embarrassing to me.

Instead of going to the bathroom like I said, I went to Emmett's Jeep and unlocked it to get inside. Emmett had given me a key a while ago in case there was ever an emergency and I needed the car. I didn't drive anywhere; I just sat and waited to hear the bell. I sat for a long time, just listening to the radio in the Jeep. Thankfully no one seemed to notice I was gone, well they didn't come searching for me, so they probably noticed I was gone they just chose not to send out some massive search party to look for me. While listening to some guy on the radio ramble on about how amazing some new rapper was I realized something. The bells weren't working.

I immediately jumped out of Emmett's Jeep, locked it, then sprinted to my next class: Biology. When I finally reached the class I slipped into the classroom. The first thing I noticed was that Edward was sitting alone in his regular seat. He looked sad, but the moment he noticed me he seemed to brighten up. He smiled at me and I felt the corners of my mouth turn up. Quickly, I resisted the smile.

"Tardy, Miss Swan?" I heard Mr. Cooper's voice asked me. I pulled my gaze from Edward to look at Mr. Cooper; he looked angry.

I said the first thing that came to mind. "I'm sorry, I was just feeling sick so I was in the nurses office." I lied. I was surprised that I had lied, I was turning into such a liar. It seemed to me as if everything that came out of my mouth was a lie.

"That's fine then. Just take your regular seat and I will resume my lesson." Mr. Cooper told me. I shuffled over to my seat slowly, not looking forward to have to sit next to Edward.

"Hi…" Edward whispered to me when I took my seat next to him.

"Hey…" I mumbled back to him. I focused my attention to the front of the class, resisting every urge I had to look over at him.

"I thought you weren't going to show up." Edward said in a hushed tone. Without looking at him I spoke back.

"Well I did..." I mumbled once more.

"I was hoping that I could talk to you about-"

"Don't you think we should focus on the lesson?" I asked him harshly. Against my will I glanced over to look at him. He looked depressed and it almost broke my heart. In a split second I looked back to the front of the class; ignoring Edward completely. For the rest of the period Edward didn't try to talk to me, and I resisted looking at him completely. When Mr. Cooper dismissed us I stood up rapidly grabbing my books, and bolted out of the room.

To my dismay the rest of the school day went by slowly. After last period gym was over, and both Rose and me had changed I hurried both of us to Emmett's Jeep, where I quickly hopped into the back. Rose opened the door and sat in the passenger seat briefly after me.

"Bella?" Rose called my name like a question.

"Yes?" I replied dully, tilting my head to the side.

"Are you ok?" Rose asked turning around in her seat to face me. Rose's question surprised me.

"Yes." I answered quickly. "Why do you ask?" I added.

"I don't know. You've just been acting odd today. I've barely seen you, other than gym, and you skipped lunch with us." Rose told me in one breath. "If there's something that's bothering you, you know can tell me."

I sighed. "I've just been sort of avoiding Edward today."

"Edward? Is it because of that whole make-out session at Alice's thing?" Rose asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Sort of... He knows about my parents fighting and crap. We sort of got into a fight yesterday too". I didn't add that he knew about my bulimia. I had never told Rose about me being bulimic, so if I brought it up now she would probably be disappointed that I had never told her.

"Sorry Hun." Rose said sympathetically. "Is there anything I can do?"

"No, I can deal with it. Don't worry." I told her, adding in a reassuring smile. She gave me a look that said she didn't believe me. Rose opened her mouth to say something, but quickly shut her mouth when the driver door opened and Emmett came inside.

_A/N-_

_Hey Everyone. Sorry that this chapter isn't really that happy, but just remember that thing's will get happier, just give it time!_

_The reason I chose the song 'The Middle by Jimmy Eat World' for this chapter was because of the chorus. It's for Bella, to remind her that __**it just takes some time and that everything will be all right! **As well, just so you all know the song that Edward was listening to at the begining of the chapter was **Just a Boy by Angus & Julia Stone.**_

_So please __**Review! The more reviews I get the quicker the story will become happy!**_


	15. We Are All Embers

_A/N-_

_Hello to all of my lovely readers! I am SO VERY sorry for my lack of updating for over a week. I've just been extremely busy and I've been going to my doctor a ton recently and I've been getting a ton of test work done, etc. Anyway I would like to thank you all for being patient! I didn't get as many reviews for the last chapter as I hoped but I would like to thank anyone who reviewed! Also this chapter is unedited so please excuse any misspelling etc. I just wanted to get the chapter out to you guys as soon as possible, so I plan on editing it soon then replacing this chapter with the edited one!_

**_The Song for this Chapter is:_**

_'**Embers by Just Jack'**_

**BPOV**

It was now Friday; which meant I had spent 3 entire days avoiding Edward. I don't know what was the matter with me, I just couldn't stop avoiding him. For the past three days I had kept all speaking with Edward to the bare minimum. If we were in biology and had to do an assignment together I would get it done as soon as possible. If he would try and talk to me outside of class I would answer him harshly with yes or no answers. I could tell it was making him sad, but he wasn't the only person this was hard on. It was excruciatingly tough for me. I hated having to avoid him, but for some unknown reason I just knew I had to. I knew that eventually I would be able to look him in the eyes without regret, I just didn't know when.

"Bella, ready to go to school?" Emmett called to me while knocking on the door of my room.

"Ya one second." I yelled back. I grabbed my purse from on top of my nightstand before opening the door. Emmett was standing outside of my door patiently. "I just have to eat some breakfast before we go." I informed him. Emmett had a big goofy grin plastered across his face.

"No problem little one. I'm going to make you some breakfast!" Emmett told me, hooking my right arm in his and guiding me down the stairs. I smiled back and raised my eyebrow at him.

"What will you make me?" I asked while giggling. Emmett was never the best cook, so I assumed something along the lines of a granola bar or a pop-tart

"Three peanut butter and honey sandwiches!" Emmett announced when we reached the bottom of the stairs.

I gawked at him. "Three?!" I said loudly. Emmett nodded his head.

"You've just seemed sort of thin lately so I thought I'd try and fatten you up." Emmett explained sitting down at the kitchen table with a sheepish grin.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Fatten me up? You sound like the witch in that Hansel and Grettle story." I told him while taking a seat next to him. "Do you even know how to make a sandwich?" I asked, truthfully curious.

"How hard can making a peanut butter and honey sandwich be?" he answered giving me a smile before standing up and removing the necessary ingredients from various places in the kitchen. Spread across the kitchen counter was peanut butter, honey, two pieces of brown bread, and a butter knife. He began to put the complicated thing -for Emmett- together with no instruction. First dipping the knife into the massive jar of peanut butter then repeating the process with honey on the other piece of bread. Carefully he began to lift up both pieces; slowly inching them closer and closer together. When the two pieces were close enough he pressed the two pieces together; creating one. Setting the sandwich on the counter he focused his attention on me.  
"World's best sandwich, right here!" he announced while gesturing towards his creation.

"BRAVO!" I cheered while clapping my hands and giggling. Emmett bowed a couple times before he put the sandwich on a plate and slid it across the table to me.

"Two more peanut butter and honey sandwiches coming up!" Emmett announced while returning to the kitchen counter. After eating two sandwiches, Emmett and me left the house and got into his Jeep. I wasn't allowed to not eat all three sandwiches so I was forced to eat the final one on the ride to school. After picking Rose up from her home and making a minor detour to the gas station to by some gum we arrived at school. We were a bit later than usual so the group was already waiting at the normal spot we parked; may I add that the group involved Edward. Every morning I saw him he looked hopeful, and as soon as I ignored him the hope seemed to disappear. I felt like such a cold hard bitch. Edward was looking at me as if he was investigating me and I felt my stomach lurch; I turned to Emmett quickly.

"Emmett I uh... Have to go pee." I lied. "I'm just going to go inside now and I'll see you at lunch, kai." I told him softly while tugging on the sleeve of his T-shirt.

"Sure. Bye Bella, see you at lunch!" Emmett was barely paying attention; he was to in depth in a conversation with Duke about some football game. I sighed and began to walk swiftly to the bathroom. Soon I arrived; I quickly checked every stall to make sure nobody was in one before I entered the stall furthest from the door. I shut the stall door behind me and quickly pulled an elastic out from my back pocket to tie my hair up. I did that exactly then knelt down on my knees in front of the toilet. Quickly I stuck my right index finger to the back of my throat and stroked the area; gagging a few times before successfully throwing up my breakfast.

In the past three days, I have managed to throw up four times. Once on Tuesday when I had gotten home from school, Twice on Wednesday before and after school, and once more on Thursday after being excused to the bathroom from the biology class. If you added throwing up right now then that would mean five times since Tuesday. Those statistics weren't exactly making me feel the best about myself; I felt absolutely terrible for bringing back my bulimic behaviors and of course I was the only one who knew. Thankfully I had managed to hide it from Emmett, I don't know how I would be able to look myself in the mirror if he found out. I basically blamed Edward for all of this, it wasn't his fault, it was just that I wanted to be with him so badly but I was torturing myself by keeping away from him. Every time I looked at him I tried to remind myself about my family's welfare, and not how gorgeous he looked.

After my stomach was empty and I felt in control I flushed the toilet and stood up. I walked out of the stall and washed my hands at the sink before exiting the washroom. The bell rang on my way to first period English, making me hurry quickly to the class. Before entering the class I put on a fake smile. When I entered I noticed Jacob sitting at the back in our regular seats.

"Hey babe." I said in fake happiness to him. I sat down and Jacob wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"Hey beautiful." Jacob whispered into my ear. I rolled my eyes and turned to look at him.  
"You can be so tacky sometimes." I told him.

"It's all because of you, sweet cheeks" he said pinching my right cheek. I rolled my eyes again and turned to look at the front of the classroom. Jacob was such a suck-up, and I knew it was all mainly in hopes to get in my pants. He somehow thought that he could get in my pants by giving me tons of money as well; to bad he didn't know that I would never -ever- screw him. Besides, I was still a virgin and planning to save myself for someone special, and Jacob wasn't exactly that special to me.

Jessica Mallory sat in front of me; obscuring my view of the White board with her giant nose.

"Hey Bells!" Jessica said happily. She normally didn't sit close to Jacob and me, so I knew she must have had some plan to get something from me.

"Hey Jessica." I replied dully. "What's up?" I asked.

"Oh I was just thinking about the last time we talked, you know, about Edward!" I froze when Jessica said his name.

"Yes, continue." I told Jessica.

"Well I don't think he's gay." Jessica was cut off by Jacob.

"Edward's gay?" Jacob asked loudly; causing the entire class to look in our direction. I felt myself blush furiously and let my face fall into my hand. I groaned loudly as I removed my face from my hands to look up to Jessica and Jacob.

"I... It was just a prediction." I softly told them.

"But Edward can't be gay!" Jacob said as loudly as before.

"Why not?" Jessica asked, hope glistening from her eyes.

"Because I always see him look at Bella in a way more than friendly way. I thought he had a crush on her, I actually thought his hopefulness was cute. The poor guy doesn't seem to realize that he doesn't have a chance." my jaw dropped wide open at Jacobs words; I hadn't realized he was so perceptive, except he was wrong on the part that Edward didn't have a chance. I noticed that Jessica was looking at me murderously.

"That's not fair!" Jessica whined. "Do you ever see him look at me like that?" Jessica asked Jacob. Suddenly Jacob's chest started to vibrate and I knew he was trying hard to hide his laughter.

"Nope, never!" Jacob quickly stated. "It's easy to tell that he's completely disgusted by you. In fact, I'm pretty sure he thinks you're a slut." Jacob added loud enough for the entire class to hear. The entire class broke out into laughter -except Jessica, of course- and I couldn't help but let out a few giggles; Jessica shot me a death glare and I tried my best to stop laughing. Everyone quieted down when Miss Schmidt entered the room scolding the class for being noisy.

**EPOV**

After the bell rang and I had been dismissed for lunch I headed towards Bella's Spanish class. I had a plan to try and talk some sense into her. I slightly understood why she had ignored me the day after I found out about her bulimia, but now that it had been three days I was getting annoyed. I hurried to her class in hopes to beat Jacob there so that I could talk privately with her. Bella was sitting alone at her table when I had arrived, there was a small group of girls in the back but I chose to ignore them. Quickly I walked up and sat next to her. When my presence was noticed by Bella I spoke.

"Bella, we need to talk." I told her softly. Bella's eyes seemed filled with sadness.

"Leave me alone, Edward!" She hissed standing up and grabbing her books. Bella began to stomp out of the room but had barely made it a few steps when I grabbed her right wrist and pulled her back to face me.

"Please, I miss you. Just talk with me for a bit!" I pleaded. Bella was looking down at her feet so I cupped her chin with my spare hand and lifted her face so that we were making eye contact.

"Give me one good reason." Bella dared me coldly staring deep into my eyes.

"Because of this." I said before bringing Bella's lips to mine in a soft kiss. The kiss was short and I soon returned for more, making the kiss deeper. The kiss felt magical; like as if there were literally fireworks going off at that very moment. Bella reacted by kissing me back at first, but after around ten seconds she pushed me away.

"What are you doing?" Bella asked, tears began to form in her eyes.

"What I was doing was giving you one good reason. No doubt, that was the best reason!" I answered. "Don't deny that you didn't feel that!" I loudly told her. Bella began to turn around but I quickly gripped both of her arms with my hands so that she was unable to move.

"Just leave me alone, Edward!" Bella coldly demanded while trying to break free of my hold. Her eyes were swimming with tears; I felt terrible so I let go. Bella quickly stumbled out of the classroom. When she was out of sight I allowed a breath to escape my lungs as I re-noticed the group of girls sitting near the back. Four of them were whispering amongst themselves, except Jessica Stanley who was staring at me with a devilish smirk on her face. Her eyes ran over me pervertedly making a shiver roll down my back; I hurried out of the class but was brought to an abrupt stop when I ran into something and fell on my ass.

"Sorry man. Didn't see you there." Jacob's voice apologized to me.

"No worries I wasn't watching where I was walking." I told him as he stuck out his arm; I grabbed hold of his hand and was pulled up to a standing position. "Thanks." I mumbled continuing my walk to the cafeteria. After a few seconds of walking I heard the sound of Jacob running.

"Have you seen Bella?" Jacob asked slowing his pace when he was beside me.  
"Uh..." I wasn't sure what to tell Jacob. I didn't want him to find about me kissing Bella; it was stupid of me to do in public because although I had strong feelings for Bella I had started to become friendly with Jacob. He seemed like a good guy; just not a good guy for Bella. "Yes. I came into her Spanish class to ask her about some Biology homework." I half-lied.

"So where is she now?" he asked suspiciously.

"I don't know." I answered truthfully. "She just sort of left before we had a chance to talk."

"Oh I see. Well that's ok man." he said patting my back. "Hey dude. Umm are you free next Friday?" Jacob asked.

"I think so, why?" I replied.

"Well my dad's out of town this weekend so I'm going to throw a party at my house. You and Alice are welcome to come."

"Sure, sounds like fun. I'll just let Alice know about it." I told Jacob as we entered the cafeteria. We walked over to Emmett and Duke who were waiting in line for food.

"Hey guys." Emmett greeted us. "Duke just informed me that he's planning on throwing a Halloween party. You guys in?" Emmett asked looking back and forth between us.

I nodded. "Sure. Sounds like fun." I looked over to Jacob who nodded as well.

"Ya I'll go. Except I don't even know how you'll be able to throw a party after the awesome one I'll be throwing this Friday!" Jacob stated chuckling.

Duke rolled his eyes. "Ya right. Besides it's a costume party so make sure you wear something amazing." Duke said.

"Guys I gotta go." Jacob said as his eyes drifted to the table we regularly ate at. My gaze followed his and I saw Bella sitting at the table alone with her tray in front of her. I watched as Jacob walked away and joined Bella at the table by kissing her briefly then sitting down and throwing his arm around her shoulder. I looked away disgusted.

"So..." Emmett said trailing off.

"So..." Duke and me simultaneously mocked Emmett.

"I have the best costume idea ever for the three of us!" Emmett said raising his eyebrows. I was intrigued to know what Emmett thought was the best possible costume.

"What is it!" Duke asked.

"Well you guys have seen the music video for LoveGames by Lady GaGa, right?" a smirk began to form on Emmett's face.

"Yes." Duke and me once more answered simultaneously. My eyebrows furrowed in thought as I tried to figure out what the costumes were.

"I'm going to be Lady GaGa, and you two will be my back-up dancers!" Emmett told us almost as cheerful as Alice. My jaw dropped; I was pretty sure Lady GaGa wore an outfit in that video that only a woman should wear.

"But doesn't Lady GaGa wear a leotard in that video?" Duke asked in pure shock.

"Ya so." Emmett answered nonchalantly. "I could easily pull it off." Emmett added confidently.

"Do they even make leotards in your size?" I asked.

Emmett shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not sure. If not I can always get someone to sew it for me."

"Aren't you afraid of your junk falling out." Duke asked in astonishment.

"It's not junk, I'd rather you refer to it as my gift down below." Emmett paused giving us a triumphant smile. "And no I'm not worried about it falling out. Now are you guys done being the paparazzi because I'm sort of sick of all the questions."

I gulped and shook my head, trying to clear it of any thoughts of Emmett and his 'gift down below'. "Sure I'll stop asking questions about you." I answered while grabbing a piece of pizza. "What do you think the girls will wear?" I asked stealing a glance at our table to see that Rose, Winni, and Alice had joined Bella and Jacob. I looked back to see Emmett shrugging his shoulders.

"Probably lingerie and some form of animal ears, like they wear every year." Emmett answered. I imagined Bella in what Emmett had just told me but quickly realized I was on the brink of getting a hard one. Quickly, I thought of Emmett in the leotard to calm down my lust filled thoughts. "I wonder what Rose will surprise me with this year..." Emmett mumbled to himself while tilting his head in thought. Both Duke and me laughed at Emmett as the three of us made our way over to the table. I sat between Duke and Alice, directly across the table from Bella. Everyone continued with their casual conversation, everyone except Bella and me it seemed. I watched as Bella fiddled with a stand of her hair; she continued to act distracted by her hair throughout the entire lunch break. Rarely she would look up from her hair and acknowledge other people, and it was only when someone directly talked to her. I didn't need to guess that she was doing this because of me; I felt guilty for kissing her because I knew that I had upset her.

A few minutes before the bell for class rang I noticed that Bella had excused herself from the group to go to the washroom alone. I excused myself shortly after saying that I had to grab some books from my locker; I secretly planned to follow Bella so that I could apologize. Alice gave me a suspicious look but didn't question me. I walked away glad that Alice decided against interrogating me. I quickened my pace until I saw Bella enter the washroom, I then waited outside the door for her to exit. I leaned against the wall and began to distract myself by humming along to a song by The Subways that I enjoyed. I was in the middle of humming the chorus when A high pitched voice surprised me.

"What are you doing!" Alice shrieked.

"I... Uh... I-" Alice's facial expression had frightened me to a point where no words would come out of my mouth.

"You're going to tell me!" Alice jabbed her finger into my chest as she spoke. When she removed the finger I mouthed an Ow then rubbed the now soar spot.

"Not until you stop trying to murder me!" I had finally manned up enough courage to speak, but still sounded like a frightened five year old girl.

"Fine!" Alice huffed. "But your going to tell me away from the bathroom that Bella is currently inside. Follow me to our lockers." Alice snarled while digging her nails into my right arm and dragging me to our lockers. Alice was walking incredibly fast that even I found it hard to keep up. We reached our lockers in under a minute; Alice stopped abruptly and turned around to face me. "Speak." Alice demanded releasing her grip on my arm.

"I wanted to apologize to Bella." I quickly told her. Alice rolled her eyes at me.

"Why? What did you do this time?" Alice spat.

"I... Uh... Sort of kissed her, for a decently long period of time, in front of other people." Alice's jaw dropped.

"You didn't!" Alice's eyes were now wide.

"Umm. Ya I did." I replied obnoxiously causing Alice hit my arm.

"What about Jacob! Edward you an idiot!" Alice scolded me.

"So what. If Bella decided she wanted me instead of Jacob then he wouldn't really matter." I told Alice.

"Ugh. Your such an idiot Edward!" Alice shouted throwing her arms into the air for exaggeration.

"Why am I an idiot? Do you no something that you're not telling me?" I questioned suspiciously.

"Maybe yes, maybe no." Alice answered

I pouted and began to plead. "Alice tell me, please-" I was interrupted by the bell. "Stupid bell…" I mumbled under my breath. Alice smirked at me than began to walk away backwards.

"Toodles." Alice said while waving at me.

"Don't forget you have to ride home with me!" I called to her. She only smiled then turned around before skipping away. I grabbed my books out of my locker and made my way to biology class. I couldn't help the stupid hope I had that maybe Bella and me could be together one day.

**BPOV  
**

When the bell for fourth period rang I groaned internally. I kissed Jacob quickly before walking slowly to my biology class; I was not looking forward to having to sit next to Edward for an entire hour. Although when the hour was over I knew I wouldn't have to see him until Monday, which I felt grateful for. I had felt very unsociable for the past week at school and I knew it was all because of my avoiding Edward. I was so embarrassed that he had kissed me, and truthfully I didn't know how I was going to face him in biology.

I entered the classroom and scanned the class quickly to find that Edward was already seated in his regular seat. I walked over sluggishly and sat down next to him with a big huff. I looked over at him confidently; he was facing the front but turned his head in an instant. Hope and confusion danced across his face. I quickly looked down at my hand and began to play with them with fake fascination; I could feel a blush spreading across my cheeks from embarrassment of being caught staring.

Thankfully, Mr. Cooper walked in and demanded everyone's attention.

"Everyone quiet! I would like to announce that we will begin a very exciting project today!" Mr. Cooper told us excitingly. "You will all be doing a project on meiosis and mitosis with your lab partners!" I groaned quietly. Except the entire class turned around to look at me, so I assumed that it wasn't as quiet as I had thought. Mr. Cooper looked at me confused but continued with speaking to the class. "The assignment will be due on Monday so you and your partners will have to work on the project over the weekend." Mr. Cooper grabbed a stack of papers out of his messenger bag and began to pass the papers to each table. "This class I will be telling you all about the project and what the expectations are. Now when you receive your pamphlet for the project I would like you all to turn to the back page so we can read over the rubric together. " When Mr. Cooper was finished passing out the pamphlets and returned to the front of the class I let my head fall into my hands and ran my hands through my hair.

There went my happiness on the fact that I wouldn't have to see Edward over the weekend.

_A/N-_

_Ok Then! So I hope you enjoyed that chapter, and I hope to get the next one up as soon as possible. Just please don't be angry if I don't update soon because I've been very busy lately._

_Anyway, please **Review!**_


	16. AUTHOR NOTE! SORRY

_**A/N-**_

_Hey Everyone! Oh my god, I'm so sorry for not updating in SOO long. I would have but I've been having some issues lately. I just found out a week or so ago that I have a disease called Narcolepsy. Which it's basically this crazy sleep condition; if you want to know more go ahead and google it **please.**_

_Anyway I haven't had any time to work on "Everyone's at It/ No Time To Sleep" and that's why I haven't been updating. I've also been having a bit of writer's block. I know where my story is going I'm just not sure how to write it at the moment. So basically what I'm telling all of you is that my story is currently __**ON HIATUS**__. I'm so sorry._

_But for the past while I've been working on two new stories. Only one of them is up currently and it is called "Take Me Away". Please check it out,_

_Here's the Summary:_

**Edward Cullen's mother and Bella Swan's father are getting married; that means that Edward (and his older brother) and Bella (and her younger sister) have to live together! The problem is that Bella is a rebel while Edward is a momma's boy. Both of them hate each other; but can they get over their differences? Maybe even find love? ALL –HUMAN, AND ALTERNATE UNIVERSE!**

So please check that one out. I plan on taking this story off-hiatus soon (probably within the next few weeks) but I just don't know!

**ONCE AGAIN I AM SORRY!**


End file.
